Come Back
by Lupus Niger
Summary: A guerra ninja acabou, mas toda guerra tem seu preço e a dessa em particular é grande demais. Após vários anos Sasuke retorna para a vila, ele esta casado e tem um filho... Com Ino. E onde está Sakura? Bem... Não são muitos que sabem, mas ela definitivamente esta voltando...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto não nos pertence!_

_Escrito por Kira C. Buttet e Mai Uchiha_

**Boa leitura a todas! =D**

* * *

As gotas de chuva que começaram a cair lentamente lavaram aos poucos toda a sujeira das pequenas ruas do vilarejo. Cada vez mais forte a chuva caia se transformando em uma verdadeira tempestade. A rosada permanecia indiferente a isso. O céu estava chorando para ela... Por ela. Já que por mais que fosse o esperado, ela mesma não conseguia fazer isso. Simplesmente não sentia nada, frio, raiva, irritação, dor, angustia, repulsa... Nada... Ela estava no mais completo silêncio e se sentia bem assim. Quanto tempo ficou ali, perdida em pensamentos, apenas olhando as lápides em frente a ela? Não saberia dizer. Só notou que de fato fora muito tempo quando foi gentilmente levantada e levada para longe. Pela primeira vez no dia não reagiu, reconhecia o chakra e sentia-se segura com a pessoa que a estava guiando. Outros haviam tentado movê-la de lá, mas acabaram jogados para todos os lados e por medo do que aconteceria se usassem a força simplesmente desistiram.

Sabia que estava na torre da Hokage e sentia as toalhas enroladas em volta de si, mas estava tão longe em alma quanto estava perto em corpo daquele escritório. Foi colocada para sentar em uma cadeira, ouviu a mulher loira suspirar antes de sentar em sua própria cadeira. Talvez ela estivesse esperando os ANBUS ou os médicos, mas qual diferença faria? Tudo o que a rosada queria era estar em uma daquelas sepulturas. Após vários minutos batidas foram ouvidas na porta e duas pessoas entraram após a permissão da sua shishou.

Ambos loiros. O primeiro era o tão aclamado herói, com seu cabelo espetado, olhos azuis e sorriso contagiante. Ele não estava sorrindo agora e nos seus olhos sempre tão gentis estava cravado um olhar cauteloso para sua amiga e companheira de time. A segunda, considerada a beldade de Konoha com seu longo cabelo loiro, seus peculiares olhos azuis e seu corpo torneado mantinha uma fachada estoica e fria. Nem mesmo olhava para a rosada por mais de alguns segundos e sempre que olhava tinha algo que brilhava em seu olhar. Seria repulsa, raiva ou algo mais profundo que isso? Ninguém saberia dizer já que ela escondia isso rapidamente. A Hokage suspirou. Era realmente lamentável a situação na qual se encontrava sua pupila favorita e algo tinha que ser feito depressa.

- Vocês iram acompanhar Sakura até a fronteira do país. A partir de lá ela vai seguir sozinha, sem perguntas. - Ela acrescentou quando o loiro hiperativo abriu a boca para questionar algo. - Me entenderam? – Ela olhou os dois nos olhos piscianos, queria saber se fizera o certo ao escolhê-los.

- Hai! – Ambos responderam sem hesitar, estavam tão sérios que pareciam ser tão mais velhos ou talvez fossem mais velhos e ela não tivesse visto o tempo passar.

- Sakura querida? – Tsunade andou até estar de frente para a garota na cadeira, ela mal olhava para qualquer coisa e não parecia estar prestando atenção, mas olhou a mulher nos olhos quando a mesma a chamou. – Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - Ainda em seu estado aéreo a rosada respondeu.

– Hai shishou. – Ela se levantou jogando a toalha para o lado e se aproximou dos outros dois, o loiro ainda a olhava com cautela esperando, e a loira se afastou sem querer contato.

Tsunade os dispensou e ficou revivendo os últimos dias em seu pensamento, queria saber se era a melhor chance que tinham, mas precisava de sua aluna de volta. Da torre conseguia ver o cemitério, tantas vidas se perderam antes e depois da guerra... Quantas mais perderiam? Suspirando voltou para seu trabalho.

* * *

Estamos de volta! Como prometido bem rapidinho! Ta tudo diferente! Não deixem de acompanhar!

Bjus Da Mai e da Kira!


	2. 7 Anos

_Escrita por: Kira Buttet & Mai Uchiha!_

* * *

_Um... Dois... Três... Quinze dias... Anos... O tempo passa tão depressa. Às vezes tenho a impressão que vivo eternamente flutuando enquanto o mundo em minha volta gira e gira novamente cada vez mais rápido, sou deixada vagando sozinha em algum momento e me perco dentro de mim mesma, esperando nunca mais sair..._

.

.

.

O sol já havia começado a nascer, banhando a vila em luz e despertando os comerciantes. No telhado da torre uma loira olhava pensativa para a cidade. Os círculos negros em volta de seus olhos dourados indicavam que ela não dormia a um bom tempo, havia passado aquela noite inteira observando sua casa, sua aldeia e esperando que um dos guardas a mandasse uma mensagem avisando sobre a volta de alguém que a muito se fora, mas nenhuma mensagem chegou. Ela esperou durante sete longos anos e a mensagem nunca veio.

– Tsunade-sama. – Shizune chamou a Hokage da outra ponta do telhado. A loira virou depressa esperançosa como sempre fazia, mas a expressão de sua assistente denunciava que não era o que ela esperava ouvir. – Eles estão atacando de novo.

A Hokage suspirou. Era sempre assim agora, desde que a guerra terminou pequenos grupos vinham atacando aldeias tentando provocar qualquer mínimo caos que conseguissem, embora esse grupo em especial fosse um pouco mais organizado e eficiente. No final sempre haveria bandidos e ameaças, mas eles lidariam com isso, sempre lidaram.

– Chame os ninjas disponíveis. – Ela ordenou e Shizune se retirou para fazer o que lhe fora ordenado.

–x-

Sasuke acordou sem sentir o corpo feminino contra si. Estendeu a mão para o lado procurando pela esposa, mas ela não estava lá. O colchão frio denunciava que ela já havia se levantado a um bom tempo. O moreno rolou para o lado e tentou bloquear a luz solar que atravessava as cortinas brancas do quarto. Nunca pensou que recuperar um pergaminho daria tanto trabalho, mas afinal com a equipe que disponibilizaram para ele estava até surpreso por terem conseguido. Quando percebeu que não conseguiria voltar a dormir levantou e foi fazer sua higiene pessoal. Ao descer encontrou sua esposa loira sentada em um dos sofás conversando com a companheira de time ruiva.

– Bom dia Sasuke-kun. – Ino cumprimentou e levantou de seu lugar para lhe dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios. A ruiva ainda sentada no sofá sorriu para ele e o cumprimentou também. – Bom dia Sasuke-san.

– Já te falei para não me chamar de Sasuke-san, Karin. – Karin sempre fora uma grande amiga, não só de Ino, mas dele também. O ajudou durante todo o período que ele estivera atrás de Itachi e quando ele voltou para vila e passou por um período muito difícil, ela e sua esposa sempre estiveram ali para ele, ajudando-o e ficando ao seu lado durante as crises.

– Eu tenho que ir para o hospital, meu turno começa em alguns minutos, Akira ainda não acordou... – Ino foi pegando suas coisas e falando ao mesmo tempo, quando estava saindo virou para sorrir para o marido. – Fique bem Sasuke-kun.

O moreno observou a mulher sair pela porta e sorriu levemente. Quem diria que depois de todos os anos ele voltaria para se casar com a menininha chorona que havia implorado que ele ficasse na vila durante a noite que ele estava saindo? Perdeu-se por alguns minutos lembrando-se das missões com seu time e como ele sempre a protegia, na época achava maçante e irritante ter que proteger a loira o tempo inteiro, mas agora faria com prazer tudo àquilo de novo. Só saiu de seu transe quando a ruiva o chamou.

– Um dos anbus passou por aqui mais cedo. – Ela disse indo em direção à escada. – A Hokage quer te ver, hoje terei um dia de folga, vou acordar o Akira e levar ele para a casa do Naruto então não se preocupe com ele tudo bem?

Sasuke sorriu para a ruiva e acenou. Realmente uma ótima amiga, sempre cuidando da família dele, ficava tranquilo sabendo que seu filho estaria com ela.

–x-

Karin andava tranquilamente pelas ruas da pequena aldeia. Há anos atrás jamais consideraria a possibilidade de viver pacificamente aqui, mas as coisas mudam. Olhou para o menino de olhos azuis e cabelos negros. _As coisas definitivamente mudam._ Lembrou-se de como viera parar aqui, dos antigos companheiros de equipe, Suigetsu e Juugo. Onde estariam eles agora? Suigetsu ainda estaria com _ela_? Quem sabe... Não que ela se importasse, fora difícil conseguir ser aceita na vila e não trocaria isso por nada, nem por eles. Não depois do que tivera que passar.

_~ Flashback ~_

_A chuva caia sem piedade, derramando-se pela enorme floresta. Andava chovendo muito naqueles dias e a ruiva não poderia estar mais irritada. Se ainda tivesse seus companheiros de equipe... Mas não! Sasuke havia desaparecido e nesse momento provavelmente já estava na vila que nasceu sendo tratado bem por todos pelo seu ato de heroísmo ao matar o nukenin Itachi Uchiha. Suigetsu e Juugo resolveram brincar de babá com uma bonequinha quebrada e não pareciam querer deixar ela tão cedo. E ela? Bom, ela estava andando por uma floresta imunda debaixo de uma tempestade esperando encontrar logo qualquer lugar para se abrigar. Parou de andar ao sentir o chakra familiar se aproximando. Por que ela estava em um lugar desses? Seria muito bom se não se atrevesse a lhe irritar logo agora._

_A loira vestida com seu uniforme jounin saltou da árvore e parou em frente a ela. Tinha alguns arranhões superficiais como se tivesse brigado com algo, mas em seu rosto havia um sorriso. Karin esperou que ela dissesse algo, com certeza algo muito espirituoso, mas nada foi dito e ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos se encarando. Uma perfeitamente uniformizada e limpa, bonita com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. A beldade de Konoha. A outra... Bom, a outra estava completamente suja e machucada, pelos dias passados nas florestas e as fugas dos animais dessa mata caótica. O cabelo cortado irregular e quebradiço. Mal parecia ter se alimentado ultimamente. Eram definitivamente opostas, a realeza e a escória, mas a loira sorriu como se não pudesse ter esperado ninguém melhor._

_– Olá Karin... – Ela se aproximou lentamente, tinha em mãos uma garrafa d'água e os olhos da ruiva brilharam vendo aquilo. – Venha, vamos comigo para Konoha, você não merece passar por tudo isso._

_– O que te faz pensar que iria com você para qualquer lugar? – Karin perguntou agressivamente, não confiava na outra, não completamente pelo menos._

_– Você é minha amiga, amigos ajudam uns aos outros... – Karin ficou surpresa ao ouviu isso, não esperava ser considerada qualquer coisa pela loira. – Você me ajudou e nada mais justo que eu retribuía! Você será bem aceita em Konoha, eu e Sasuke estaremos lá te apoiando. Não vai me fazer voltar para casa depois de passar todos esses dias te procurando não é?_

_Ela olhava para Karin com um sorriso no rosto. Havia realmente procurado por ela? Poderiam se considerar amigas? Bom, quem sabe... A verdade é que a ruiva já não aguentava mais andar sem rumo e ficaria agradecida por poder finalmente descansar em algum lugar. Sorriu para a loira e pegou a mão que ela estendia. A outra riu e a guiou pela floresta até a vila._

_Nos dias que se seguiram a sua chegada Karin passou por muitas coisas. Interrogatórios e mais interrogatórios sobre sua vila, Orochimaru, o tempo em que esteve sozinha nas prisões de Orochimaru e várias outras coisas. Ino e Sasuke como o prometido ficaram com ela o tempo inteiro, sempre apoiando e nunca deixando que os moradores ofendessem-na de qualquer forma. Quando ela finalmente foi aceita como civil eles deixaram que ela morasse junto com eles. Caminhando com Ino nas ruas de Konoha após ter finalmente sido liberada para viver na vila a loira sorriu para ela e disse:_

_– Esta começando uma nova parte de nossa vida Karin-chan. – E a ruiva não pôde deixar de concordar._

_~ Fim do Flashback ~_

Nos meses que se seguiram a isso Karin passou a trabalhar no comércio e ganhar seu próprio dinheiro, finalmente se mudou para uma casa sua. Após um ano ganhou permissão para servir de suporte para gennins em algumas missões. Foi difícil, mas pouco a pouco ela conquistou a confiança de todos e agora, sete anos depois, ela estava no time anbu de Sasuke, junto com Ino e Naruto e as coisas finalmente estavam funcionando bem. Mas é claro que seu pensamento sempre voltava para _ele_ e consequentemente para _ela_. Por onde andava a loba sanguinária da folha agora?

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao sentir Akira a puxando para uma loja com máscaras anbu. Ele apontou para uma máscara de lobo e Karin riu. Ele realmente só poderia ser filho do Sasuke. Não demorou muito e chegaram à casa do herói de Konoha.

–x-

Hinata olhou para o céu limpo e suspirou cansada. Não podia acreditar que havia passado tanto tempo, mas os momentos melancólicos de seu marido que antes contagiava a todos com um sorriso tão inocente mostrava que sim, o tempo havia passado demais. Ainda se lembrava de acordar desesperada na noite que tudo virou um verdadeiro desastre, antes que pudesse se perder em pensamentos foi puxada para a realidade pelas duas crianças brigando. Seria bom se ambos os filhos não brigassem tanto.

– Haru! Akemi! – Ela chamou os dois e eles imediatamente pararam de tentar bater um no outro. – Não quero ver os dois brigando me entenderam? – Ser mãe às vezes era tão cansativo.

– Hai Okaa-san. – Responderam olhando para baixo. Mas às vezes ser mãe tinha suas vantagens.

Ela sorriu para eles e os mandou brincar antes de voltar para a casa e ir até o quarto onde o marido provavelmente estaria. Como o esperado ele estava lá olhando para a árvore de cerejeira.

– Será que ela um dia vai voltar? – Ele não precisava olhar para saber que a esposa estava observando-o. – Ela prometeu que seria madrinha deles...

– Eu lembro. – Hinata respondeu, ela sempre ficava extremamente seria quando o assunto era esse, sem esperar o convite ela se sentou ao lado dele. – Mas sinceramente acho que independente de estar aqui ou não temos que pensar que ela esta bem Naruto-kun...

– Hai. – Respondeu o loiro. Ficava revivendo os últimos momentos com a amiga, as palavras dela antes de sumir completamente. Só queria saber se ela estava bem e porque não havia voltado para casa ainda. O som da campainha os tirou de seus devaneios. Hinata foi atender a porta e Naruto foi se arrumar.

– A Karin-san, Akira-kun. – Hinata sorriu para eles e os convidou para entrar.

– Ah não, eu apenas vim entregar Akira, tenho coisas para fazer. – Karin respondeu sorrindo antes de se abaixar para falar com o menino. – Agora me escute com atenção tudo bem? Tenho alguns problemas para resolver e preciso te deixar aqui na casa do Naruto-san, se comporte, não dê trabalho para eles. No final da tarde sua Okaa-san provavelmente vira te buscar tudo bem? – Perguntou sorrindo para o moreno.

– Hai Karin-nee. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso doce, era uma criança meiga afinal.

Karin deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e se despediu de Hinata antes de sair andando em direção ao centro. Akemi e Haru ouvindo a voz do amigo saíram correndo pela casa para recebê-lo. Hinata suspirou já imaginando a bagunça que fariam.

–x-

Apesar de estar com um horário curto Ino não foi direto para o hospital. Ao invés disso passou pela antiga floricultura de seu pai e pegou algumas flores antes de ir para o cemitério. Foram mais de sete anos e ela mesmo assim não conseguia se impedir de chorar ao ver aquelas lápides. Ela que acima de tudo sempre fora sua melhor amiga, ele que apesar de tudo sempre fora um excelente pai e ao lado deles aqueles que deram vida a causadora de todo o sofrimentos de várias pessoas na vila. Era bom que estivessem mortos assim não veriam o monstro que criaram chamando de princesa.

Ino depositou as flores cuidadosamente em cima das lápides de seus pais e se permitiu chorar por um tempo sem medo. Shikamaru a observava de longe imaginando o quanto a antiga companheira de equipe havia mudado. Tudo estava tão _problemático._

* * *

Fiquei um tempo sem net mais ja voolteei! Espero que gosteeem! Deixem reviews!


	3. Entre Lobos

_Mãe? Pai? Voltem! Não me deixem aqui sozinha! Por favor, não me deixem sozinha! Pai eu vou ser uma boa filha, prometo que não vou mais te causar problemas. Mãe me desculpa, não queria gritar, não queria te machucar! Mãe... Pai? Onde vocês estão?_

.

.

.

Tsunade olhou para as cinco pessoas em frente a ela. Há pouco tempo eram apenas um bando de crianças choronas e irritantes, agora quatro deles estavam casados e dois tinham filhos. Ela suspirou imaginando o quanto Sakura iria gostar de estar aqui presenciando isso. Era sempre assim, uma hora ou outra seu pensamento sempre voltaria para a rosada, o tempo inteiro, cada pequena coisa que fazia se lembrava dela. Irritada se concentrou no grupo em sua frente que ainda aguardavam as ordens, não era hora para ficar divagando. Assumindo a postura séria de Hokage ela pegou o pergaminho que estivera estudando até agora.

– Vocês sabem que a Mayonaka anda agindo ultimamente... – Ela começou e todos ficaram imediatamente sérios, aquele nome era um problema muito grande e eles sabiam disso. – Eles atacaram a vila Tsuki¹ há alguns dias, por serem nossos aliados temos obrigação de ajuda-los. A missão de vocês é levar os civis em segurança até Hoshi no Doukutsu¹. Fui clara?

– Hai! – Responderam todos saindo do escritório para se preparar para a missão.

– Tsunade-sama, acha que esta começando tudo de novo? – Shizune perguntou olhando a vila.

– Espero que não Shizune. – A loira respondeu cansada. – Agora me traga sakê. – Shizune riu algumas coisas simplesmente não mudam.

A Mayonaka é um novo grupo de nukenins que surgiu logo após o termino da guerra. Eles começaram pequenos e foram crescendo cada vez mais. No começo todos achavam que eles eram apenas um bando de idiotas que queriam ser a nova Akatsuki, mas quanto mais o grupo agia, mais ficava certo que tinham ideais maiores que apenas seguir os objetivos de pessoas mortas. Tsunade riu amargamente. Porque afinal sempre tem alguém disposto a criar o caos quando há paz.

–x-

Sasuke andava pelas ruas. O dia que antes estava lindo estava agora cheio de nuvens e anunciando a chuva que viria. O moreno suspirou. Precisava buscar seu filho e avisar a mulher que passaria pelo menos uma semana fora. Era impressionante como a Hokage sempre lhe mandava para longe da vila. Quando ele voltou, ela nem mesmo pensou duas vezes antes de coloca-lo como jounin e o mandar para as missões mais demoradas e em cidades longes, levando em consideração a sua reputação ele até conseguia entender porque ela o queria longe da vila. Mas se era só isso então porque ela sempre o olhava com aquele olhar triste, melancólico e até culpado em alguns momentos?

Ao voltar para a vila tudo o que ele queria era paz ao lado de sua companheira de time. Mas ao invés disso ele foi submetido a diversos exames, foram tantos exames e ele sinceramente não entendia por que. Não havia nada de errado com ele e se tivesse... Bom... Se tivesse qual seria o problema? Ele estava junto com a pupila preferida da Hokage, não tinha porque todos se preocuparem tanto. No começo esse tipo de olhar vinha de todos, como se sentissem pena dele por algum motivo. Inferno! Ele era um Uchiha, porque o olhavam com dó? Também havia as conversas de seus 'amigos' que paravam toda vez que ele se aproximava. Como ele havia aprendido desde pequeno a desconfiar de tudo e todos resolveu investigar, mas não conseguiu descobrir nada. Aos poucos a atitude suspeita foi parando e o assunto se perdeu no fundo de sua mente. A única coisa que o fez pensar novamente nisso foi o olhar da Hokage hoje. Aquele mesmo olhar melancólico e culpado, embora não fosse dirigido a ele dessa vez e quando ela o olhou viu tanto ódio naqueles olhos dourados que não achava que fosse esquecer sobre isso tão cedo agora.

Chegou à enorme casa dos Uzumaki. Sorriu de lado. Aquele dobe! Finalmente havia crescido um pouco. Ele jamais teria imaginado que o amigo amadureceria tanto em seu período longe da vila, embora seu casamento com a morena de olhos perolados fosse mais que esperado. Olhando para o quintal viu Akemi, Haru e Akira brincando. Um sorriso verdadeiro surgiu em seu rosto. Era sempre assim quando via seu filho, sentia uma paz inexplicável.

– Sasuke-san! – Chamou uma voz muito familiar. Ela nunca iria aprender que não precisava trata-lo assim? – Veio buscar o Akira? – Karin perguntou se apoiando na grade ao lado dele.

– Não, só queria vê-lo. Estou saindo para uma missão e provavelmente só voltaria daqui a algumas semanas, pode avisar Ino? – Ele perguntou olhando para ela com o canto do olho enquanto Naruto se aproximava.

– Hai, boa sorte. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele acenou antes de seguir o amigo para ir se encontrar com o resto do time nos portões.

–x-

– Suigetsu? Juugo? – A rosada perguntou entrando em casa. Onde aqueles dois haviam ido parar? Não era normal ela chegar a casa e não encontrar nenhum deles.

Ela não gostava de ficar sozinha, despertava memórias que ela não precisava ter coisas que não queria lembrar. _Mãe... Pai..._Estava devaneando de novo enquanto entrava na cozinha quando a luz se acendeu de repente.

– Surpresa! – Gritaram todos juntos. Sakura ficou estática por um minuto sem saber o que fazer. Era por isso que não conseguia encontrar esses dois.

Suigetsu, Juugo, Yuki, Hitaryu... Todos estavam lá sorrindo para ela em frente a um bolo. É verdade, era seu aniversário e ela nem mesmo havia se lembrado. A rosada começou a rir em meio às lágrimas se lembrando de quantas vezes seus pais haviam feito aquilo para ela e antes que pudesse perceber estava no chão chorando. Chorava copiosamente se abraçando enquanto memórias e mais memórias a atacavam. Sentia braços em torno de si, sabia que todos estavam abraçando-a, mas por mais que fosse um gesto caloroso, ela se sentia fria por dentro. Jogando todas as memórias para o fundo de sua mente novamente ela se levantou.

– Gomene... Isso me lembrou de algumas coisas... – Ela falou lutando para parar de chorar, afinal haviam feito tudo aquilo para ela.

– Daijobu. – Yuki disse, ela era a mais delicada delas e a que mais compreendia Sakura tirando Juugo.

– Faça um pedido Hime. – Suigetsu disse indicando o bolo em cima da mesa. Sakura respirou fundo pensando em algo e soprou as velas. Pelo menos aquela noite ela se permitiria esquecer.

Todos estavam rindo e festejando. De certa forma Minakami Seikatsu³ a lembrava muito de Konoha. Como estariam todos? Ela sentia tanta falta do loiro hiperativo, da melhor amiga exagerada, de sua shishou... Mas duvidada que qualquer um sentisse falta dela. Não dela. Quando começaram a limpar a bagunça Risui entrou correndo na casa.

– Sakura-hime, Suigetsu-san, Juugo-san... – Ele gritou e tentou recuperar o fôlego perdido. Sakura riu internamente, Risui a lembrava tanto _dele._– A vila Tsuki mandou uma mensagem, precisam de ajuda. É a Mayonaka de novo.

Os três se olharam e não precisaram dizer nada. Apenas se prepararam e partiram imediatamente. Sakura devia muito as pessoas da vila Tsuki e não pensaria duas vezes antes de tentar ajudar independente do que fosse.

.

.

.

Tenten estava no limite. Ela não conseguiria lutar mais, nem se quisesse. O mesmo poderia ser dito dos outros quatro, eles estavam tentando guiar os moradores para Hoshi no Doukutsu, mas era praticamente impossível com aqueles cães infernais atacando o tempo todo.

– Lee você acha que pode distrair eles? – Perguntou Neji, o capitão do time, ao receber um aceno de confirmação ele começou a passar as instruções para o time quando uma matilha de lobos surgiu pela floresta e passou a atacar os cães.

Naruto, Neji, Lee e Tenten ficaram em choque sem saber como reagir. Eles conheciam aqueles animais, principalmente aquela grande loba branca. Sasuke olhava em confusão para os lobos e depois para seu time. Nos olhos deles ele podia ler várias coisas. Medo, surpresa, choque, pânico, mas acima de tudo saudade. Ele estava prestes a gritar para que eles se movessem quando duas outras pessoas pularam para o campo de batalha. Aqueles dois ele conhecia muito bem. Com uma sincronia perfeita eles e os lobos abateram cada um dos inimigos tirando os civis do caminho. Após o choque inicial seu time começou a ajuda-los. O único pensamento de Sasuke antes de se juntar a eles era que aquilo era _muito_ estranho. Com a ajuda dos aliados, pelo menos era o que pareciam, eles pensaram que terminariam logo o que tinham para fazer, mas mais inimigos vieram ao ponto de eles precisarem recuar até mesmo com os novos aliados. Lee foi guiando os moradores e o resto dos ninjas foram tentando fazer o inimigo recuar. Quando a lua apareceu, a loba branca olhou para o amigo azulado que entendendo o que ela iria fazer tampou o ouvido de todos com bolhas d'água. Tudo o que eles ouviram foi uma voz macia ecoando antes de ficarem surdos ao mundo.

– Okami no Nakigoe¹¹. – Como um todos os lobos uivaram e o inimigo ficou completamente paralisado. Entendendo a deixa os ninjas de Konoha derrotaram o resto deles.

Sasuke foi verificar os civis e ver se haviam feridos, mas o resto do time apenas ficou olhando para a loba que desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando para trás uma menina de cabelos rosados que todos conheciam muito bem. Por um longo tempo nada foi dito. O que você fala para uma pessoa que não viu há sete anos? Pergunta por que sumiu? Conta às novidades? Briga? A verdade era que nenhum deles tinha a mínima ideia do que dizer. Sasuke voltou e encontrou aquele clima pesado enquanto encaravam a rosada. Se antes não havia o que dizer, agora havia menos ainda.

Sakura encarava Sasuke pasma. O que _ele_ estava fazendo ali? Ele havia voltado para a vila? Quando? Deveria falar com ele ou ignora-lo? Abraça-lo e agradecer por ter voltado, se é que de fato tinha? Naruto que estivera observando-a foi até ela e a levantou.

– Vem Sakura-chan, precisamos conversar. – Ele guiou-a através das árvores, ela queria se soltar dele e correr de volta para onde os outros estavam, mas o loiro merecia uma resposta. Embora tenha ficado estranhamente quieto quando estavam sozinhos.

– Narut... – Ela ia começar a falar quando se sentiu puxada para ele. O loiro chorava sem medo, pela primeira vez em anos estava revendo a flor de cerejeira, sua tão querida amiga. – Gomene... – Sakura repetiu essas palavras o tempo inteiro e percebeu que sua voz também estava embargada pelo choro. Demorou vários minutos para que ambos se acalmassem.

– Por que você foi embora Sakura-chan? – Ele ainda não havia soltado a garota, sentia tanto medo de fazer isso e ela acabar sumindo novamente.

– Eu tinha que ir. – Ela disse, querendo assegurar mais a si mesma que a ele. – Se eu não fosse... Bom... Não sei o que teria acontecido, mas não podia ficar lá. – Sua voz saia abafada por ainda estar presa no abraço de urso de seu colega.

– Mas você vai voltar não vai? – Ele perguntou finalmente a soltando para que pudesse encara-la. Ela suspirou e ia responder quando a voz de Juugo lhe chamando a fez perceber que já estavam sumidos há algum tempo. – Temos que voltar para lá, Suigetsu e Juugo devem estar preocupados.

– Quem? – Naruto perguntou confuso.

– Meus companheiros de time. – Ela respondeu sorrindo correndo de volta para a estrada.

–x-

Sasuke observava a rosada de longe. Ela estava sentada junto com os outros enquanto ele estava perto dos civis. Juugo parecia quase idolatrar a garota, assim como Suigetsu e isso era muito estranho. De qualquer forma, entre seus companheiros de time sempre havia certa hesitação ao falarem com ela, como se esperassem algo. O sorriso, a voz... Isso o lembrava de algo, só não sabia o que era.

– Ei Teme. – Berrou seu colega hiperativo. Tsk.

– Hn? – Ele questionou com a sobrancelha levantada.

– Você, o Neji, a Tenten e o Lee vão à frente com os civis. Eu vou atrás com a Sakura-chan, o Juugo e o Suigetsu ok? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso. Desde que a menina rosada surgiu Naruto estava fazendo de tudo para manter ela e ele separados, ele já havia notado. Ela nem mesmo olhava para ele e quando olhava tinha _aquele_olhar, assim como os outros. Ele apenas acenou como resposta e saiu andando em frente com os três que por algum motivo também não o olhavam. A atitude suspeita estava de volta.

–x-

Qual o problema do Naruto? Ele esta agindo tão estranho. Quando Sakura falou que iria falar com o Sasuke ele quase a amarrou no lugar, tudo bem, ela já havia entendido que ele estava com alguns problemas, mas que tipo de problemas fariam com que ela nem mesmo pudesse chegar perto dele? Os outros também não estavam ajudando com aquele olhar conspiratório. Quando Naruto mandou que eles seguissem na frente com Sasuke ela teve a confirmação de que algo muito errado estava acontecendo, mas foi paciente e esperou que estivessem sozinhos para falar.

–... E eu tenho dois filhos, Akemi e Haru. Neji e Tenten vão se casar daqui um mês... – Ele a falou sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo na vila, menos sobre Sasuke. -... A baa-chan continua bebendo até não conseguir mais...

– Naruto. – Sakura interrompeu-o e quando ele viu o olhar sério da rosada suspirou. – Por que não posso falar com ele?

– Sakura-chan... – Ele começou e ela irritada o cortou.

– Apenas fale logo! – Tudo o que Sakura queria era uma resposta. Quando a viu Sasuke nem mesmo pareceu reconhecê-la, por quê? Eles chegaram à Hoshi no Doukutsu e ele se virou para encará-la.

– Ele não se lembra de você Sakura. Ele até se lembra do time, mas acha que durante o período gennin, era eu, ele, o Kakashi-sensei e... A Ino.

.

.

.

_¹ - Vila da Lua__  
__² - Caverna das Estrelas, é uma espécie de forte na onde eles ficam quando tem ameaça.__  
__³ - Água da Vida, é uma outra vila fictícia, o nome tem a ver com os mitos da vila que talvez eu coloque depois.__  
__¹¹ - Um jutsu que Sakura desenvolveu quando estava fora da vila, vamos falar mais sobre ele posteriormente. A tradução seria basicamente 'O Lamento dos Lobos'.__  
__Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, foi a melhor forma de fazer o reencontro deles e acho que o final do capítulo explica porque Sasuke fala da Ino como se ela fosse a Sakura ^-^__  
__Beijos e até o próximo capítulo ^-^_


	4. Memorias

_Escrito por Kira C. Buttet e Mai Uchiha_

* * *

_Hoje sou apenas um eco fraco do que um dia já fui... Jogada em forma de pétalas ao vento para ser levada para longe com todo o sangue que me mancha... Uma boneca quebrada que foi deixada em uma estante por não ter mais uma utilidade..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Sakura POV)

Acho que não existe uma sensação pior que ser esquecida pela pessoa que você mais ama. Você olha para ela, lembra-se dos momentos felizes e todos os tristes também que tiveram e contempla toda uma vida que poderiam ter vivido juntos. Mas se existe algo pior que isso é saber que a vida perfeita que você sempre imaginou é vivida por outro alguém, por alguém que você sempre chamou de irmã e que essa pessoa vive ela com um grande sorriso debochado no rosto, um sorriso direcionado a você.

Quando ouvi de Naruto a piada infame que minha vida virou, não esbocei qualquer reação, apenas esperei que ele começasse a rir e dissesse que era apenas uma piada de mau gosto, mas ele não fez isso e não faria, porque não era uma piada e no fundo eu sabia disso. Embora a situação não fosse a melhor me lembrei de um dos contos da vila Minakami, onde a princesa era esquecida por todos e deixada para morrer em um precipício.

"_E em teus braços me lanço, como uma rosa despedaçada, para que me carregue em meu mais doce delírio, pois hoje sou nada mais que um eco do que um dia já fui. Uma boneca suja e quebrada que não serve ao menos para estar em uma estante. Hoje sou a insana, sou absolutamente nada e apenas o que vou deixar para trás é uma carne podre e fétida para que os cães encontrem e por fim façam com que os imundos que apagaram minha tola existência dessa terra de ninguém me enterrem no poço dos condenados. É de lá que vim e é pra lá que hei de retornar."_

Naruto ainda me olhava esperando uma resposta. Não respondi nada, ao invés disso olhei para Sasuke. Toda a dor mascarada em um sorriso falso que me obriguei a apresentar diante de seu olhar preocupado embora soubesse que a preocupação era mais para o loiro do que para mim. Sai de perto de todos me recusando a deixar que me vissem como estava. Uma pessoa atrás da outra, eu perdi todos eles um atrás do outro.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Há sangue por todo o lado e no meio disso tudo eu estou sentada quase sem ver ninguém. Mais! Eu quero mais... Sempre mais. Tem pessoas gritando coisas para mim e não compreendo nada, qual o problema? Apenas mais um corte. A dor dura só por um segundo, mas é torturantemente bom, faz o que sinto diariamente parecer menor. Tiram a kunai de minha mão e me carregam as presas pelas ruas, só o que posso ver são alguns fios dourados. Provavelmente Naruto. Ele deve estar me levando até minha shishou. Meu vestido rosa bebê esta manchado com o vermelho rubro do sangue. Irônico. Sou uma flor de cerejeira banhada em sangue, tão irônico. Só volto à realidade quando percebo que não estou no escritório da Hokage e sim em uma das salas do hospital. Naruto me olha do outro lado. Ele parece tão preocupado e sinto vontade de rir, por que ele esta preocupado? Minha amiga loira esta em minha frente. Ino... Praticamente minha irmã. Ela não esta sorrindo, longe disso, parece irritada e a beira das lágrimas. Antes de continuar fechando minhas feridas ela me abraça e eu me sinto tão bem._

– _Eu quero minha irmã de volta, onegai! Não deixe que te controle Sakura. – Minha visão começa a ficar negra, quero manda-la se afastar, para correr o mais rápido possível, mas ao invés disso tudo o que sai de minha boca é uma risada amarga e sem humor. – Onegai Sakura-nee!_

_Naruto percebe o perigo e tira ela de perto. Só o que posso ouvir antes de me perder completamente dentro de mim mesma é uma risada completamente insana. A minha risada. Agora estou completamente afogada em mim mesma, em minha frente memórias de minha infância dançam em minha frente. Uma delas me chama a atenção... A primeira vez que vi meu companheiro de time loiro... Uzumaki Naruto..._

–_**x-**_

– _Monstro! Não chegue perto de mim sua aberração! – Um menino ruivo gritou para o garotinho loiro caído no chão. Eu não podia ver ele direito e não sabia por que estavam fazendo aquilo com ele, mas imediatamente senti tanta dó. Eu compreendia o que ele estava passando, sendo ofendido e excluído. Quis ir falar com o garoto, não faria mal ter um amigo e eu já o vira várias vezes sozinho, ele não tinha amigos também. Antes que pudesse começar a andar minha Okaa-san chegou e me pegou pela mão me levando para longe._

– _Sakura-chan não chegue perto daquela criança, me entendeu? – Eu nunca havia visto minha kaa-san tão séria antes então apenas acenei com a cabeça concordando._

_O tempo foi passando e me acostumei assim como os outros a excluí-lo, ele era tão ridículo fazendo todas as coisas que fazia, arrumando confusões o tempo inteiro e desafiando o Sasuke-kun que acabou sendo uma tarefa fácil. A memória foi embora tão rápido como veio e logo estava tudo girando, me jogando em outra parte do meu subconsciente._

–_**x-**_

_Minha segunda memória foi de quando o Sasuke-kun saiu da vila. Eu me vi implorando para ele ficar e ele me deixando desmaiada em um banco. Aquilo foi tão doloroso de ver, quando foi de passar. A memória se foi e logo outra veio e essa era do dia que descobri o segredo dos Haruno._

–_**x-**_

– _Sakura, pegue a caixa que esta no armário, tem certeza que deixei aquele colar lá querido? – Sua Okaa-san era especialista em perder coisas, dessa vez foi o colar que deveria dar de presente para Sakura por seus dezesseis anos. A rosada riu e foi até o quarto dos fundos usados para guardar as coisas velhas._

– _Tenho sim, ainda achei estranho que colocasse lá sendo que aquela caixa iria acabar no quarto dos fundos, mas com seu temperamento... – Antes que pudesse completar a frase ele levou um tapa e Sakura riu mais ainda._

_A caixa estava em um armário caindo aos pedaços que já não usavam mais. Sakura estava prestes a sair de lá quando viu dois pergaminhos, o da frente tinha escrito 'Okami no Tamashi'¹ e o de trás só estava visível o 'Okami'. Sakura imediatamente se sentiu curiosa, mas não fez nada. Voltou para sala com a caixa de presentes o abriu e viu o lindo colar que estava dentro. Ele era feito de prata com um pingente em formato de flor de cerejeira feito de turmalina rosa, mas havia algo que saia da flor, como uma espécie de lágrima ônix. Ela nunca havia visto algo tão lindo e a partir daquele dia usou o colar todos os dias._

_Embora tenha se distraído fácil com seus afazeres do dia a dia ela jamais esqueceu os pergaminhos empoeirados no quarto de sua casa. Alguns dias, após seu turno, quando estava sozinha em casa ela foi buscar os pergaminhos, queria tanto saber o que havia neles. Um era o pergaminho de invocação dos lobos, não entendia porque seus pais nunca haviam lhe dado aquilo. O outro era um jutsu que na opinião de Sakura era o melhor que ela já havia visto. Seria tão bom para ela e para o clã se ela conseguisse aperfeiçoar aquilo. Ela com certeza conseguiria, era a pupila da Hokage e tinha um controle perfeito de chakra então por que não tentar? Nos dias que se seguiram ela fez um contrato com os lobos e passou a treinar o jutsu. As próximas memórias que vieram foram dos dias após o treinamento e as consequências do mesmo._

–_**x-**_

– _Sakura? – Ela podia ouvir sua Okaa-san chamando de algum lugar da casa, mas não tinha força suficiente para responder. Não demorou muito e ela a encontrou. – Ah meu deus o que aconteceu com você?_

_Por mais que quisesse eu não conseguia responder sua simples pergunta. Meu corpo estava todo dolorido, eu podia sentir vários cortes ao longo dele, não conseguia me forçar a curar. Na verdade quanto mais eu tentava, mais cortes surgiam. Ela me olhava completamente horrorizada, não pensou duas vezes antes de chamar ajuda e me levar ao hospital. Lá Tsunade-shishou me curou e informou que havia sido apenas um distúrbio de chakra o que era muito comum quando ninjas médicos se forçavam além dos limites, recebi alta alguns dias depois e fui dispensada do serviço do hospital por algumas semanas... Usei o tempo livre para treinar meu novo jutsu._

_Algumas semanas depois..._

_Mais uma vez eu estava no hospital. Dessa vez eu estava presa em um genjutsu do qual não conseguia me livrar, do qual ninguém podia me tirar e meu sistema de chakra estava desregulado novamente. Tsunade-shishou me fez um longo interrogatório, mas não havia nada que pudesse me deixar assim, exceto talvez alguma doença de chakra que eu pudesse ter pegado em uma das minhas missões. Apenas por segurança fui mantida no hospital e por duas semanas não tive nenhuma crise. Após alguns dias fui liberada._

–_**x-**_

_Minha próxima memória era da loba Kitai, que havia me auxiliado os perigos do treinamento e o que aconteceria se me deixasse levar por ele. A memória sumiu rapidamente também._

–_**x-**_

_Não veio mais nenhuma memória e fiquei flutuando, completamente submersa em mim mesma, observando o escuro absoluto que era minha mente. Ao longe vi alguém se aproximando, aquela era minha kaa-san?_

– _Okaa-san? – Ela me sorriu e sentou ao meu lado._

– _Sabe minha pequena você ainda vai se arrepender do que fez, vai ter que aguentar tanta dor, tanto sofrimento, mas eu vou estar aqui te esperando quando tudo for demais para suportar. – Ela simplesmente se levantou e saiu andando, me deixando ali naquele lugar tão escuro._

– _Kaa-san, não vá embora, não me deixe aqui. – Eu gritei correndo atrás dela enquanto meus próprios demônios corriam atrás de mim. Não adiantava, por mais que estivesse usando chakra eu não conseguia chegar perto dela. – Kaa-san! – Eu berrei chorando e foi quando voltei para a realidade._

_Comecei a sufocar e percebi que estava no mar, minha mãe estava em minha frente. Ambas estávamos sendo seguradas por correntes, mas havia uma ponta maior que estava presa a ela e parecia ter algo a puxando para baixo. Eu me sentia tão exausta, não possuía qualquer chakra, a única coisa que nos impedia de subir era aquela corrente e ela percebeu que eu estava sufocando, pois começou a acumular chakra na mão. Não percebi de imediato o que ela estava tentando fazer e antes que pudesse para-la ela rompeu a corrente que nos prendia juntas. Tentei segurar a mão dela para que não fosse puxada para cima. Não queria subir, não sem ela._

'_Aishiteru' foi o que consegui ler em seus lábios e consegui responder 'Watashi mo' antes que nossas mãos se soltassem e eu fosse puxada com força para cima. Antes de perder a consciência ainda pude vislumbra-la uma ultima vez. Seu cabelo loiro espalhado em sua volta por causa da água, o vestido de noite que provavelmente estava usando no jantar com meu Otou-san, além dos inúmeros cortes e hematomas, ela provavelmente estava lutando com algo, seus olhos verdes sempre tão gentis e expressivos e por fim o sorriso. Embora estivesse sendo levada lentamente para baixo direto para uma morte certa ela sorria como se tudo estivesse bem._

_Quando voltei à realidade percebi que uma parte da vila estava completamente destruída e descobri que não havia perdido só minha kaa-san, mas meu otou-san também, a guerra havia acabado, mas o caos não havia ido embora completamente._

–_**x-**_

_Por várias vezes durante meus momentos difíceis eu me recolhi para dentro de mim mesmo e imaginei aquela única cena._

– _Mas kaa-san, você me deixou sozinha em um lugar frio e tão escuro... Eu estava com tanto medo... Eu tentei correr, mas eles me pegaram..._

_E então ela viria e me abraçaria dizendo:_

– _Shhh querida, kaa-san esta aqui agora._

_~ Fim do Flashback ~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Bom eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, como avisei esse foi centralizado na Sakura e algumas coisas que aconteceram com ela ^-^  
Obrigada por acompanhareem! Bjus bjus! Vou tentar apressar a Kira para ela terminar o cap mais rapido para nao ficar em divida com vocs! Obrigada!_


	5. Monstro

_Escrita por Kira C. Buttet & Mai Uchiha!_

* * *

_"Com seu vestido puído e imundo, com seus lábios azulados e o olhar delirante... Ela sobe ao topo do precipício para despencar do mesmo rindo como a fada que um dia já fora e que agora, insana, por ter tido as asas cortadas permanece em seu circulo vicioso, onde apenas a queda do alto do precipício alivia a dor que veio quando lhe negaram ser o que era e arrancaram suas lindas asas a impedindo de alcançar o templo dos anjos."__**A Torre e os Sete Reis.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

(Normal POV)

Há duas semanas eles haviam retornado para Konoha, Sakura sumira durante a noite e embora houvessem gastado horas a procurando não encontraram nem sequer um leve vestígio que indicasse para onde ela havia ido. Sasuke notou a preocupação de seus companheiros de equipe e ficou intrigado. Quem afinal era aquela rosada? Perguntou diversas vezes, mas só o que conseguiu foram vários olhares estranhos e mudanças repentinas de assunto. Exatamente o mesmo tipo de olhar que recebera ao pedir Ino em casamento. O mesmo tipo de olhar quando falara da noite que havia saído da vila. O mesmo olhar de quando pediu desculpas a ela por quase tê-la matado e agradeceu a Naruto por tê-lo parado. A atitude de sua esposa também havia sido estranha quando mencionara a garota. Apenas uma coisa era certa, todos conheciam aquela garota e ficavam receosos em falar dela perto dele. O máximo que ele descobrira até agora é que ela costumava ser uma colega de todos, mas isso não fazia o mínimo sentido, ele lembraria se tivesse uma garota de cabelos rosa em Konoha.

- Sasuke-kun? – Ino olhava para Sasuke preocupada, ela estivera falando com ele nos últimos quinze minutos e ele não parecia estar ouvindo uma única palavra. – Qual é o seu problema? – Irritar a beldade de Konoha parecia ser uma péssima ideia e ele vinha fazendo isso demais ultimamente.

- Hn... – Sasuke realmente não queria brigar agora, mas o humor da loira andava tão volúvel que não saberia o que esperar.

- Quer saber? – Apesar do sorriso seus olhos pareciam feitos de puro gelo. - Eu vou sair e você vem falar comigo quando estiver disposto a me ouvir, tudo bem?

- Ino espera, eu estou te ouvindo... – O moreno começou querendo se explicar e aplacar a raiva da mulher.

- Então o que eu disse? O que eu estava falando nesses últimos cinco minutos Uchiha? – O uso do sobrenome indicava um problema grande, ela não estava só irritada agora, estava furiosa. – Esta pensando naquela missão não esta? – O olhar da esposa era algo inexplicável, um misto de ódio e nojo, mas não eram voltados para ele.

- Estava... É só que essa Sakura... – Pronunciar o nome da rosada foi definitivamente o pior erro. A postura da loira mudou imediatamente, a única emoção que Sasuke conseguiu distinguir antes que o rosto dela virasse uma pagina em branco foi mágoa. Uma mágoa extremamente pronfunda. – Ino...

- Por que se importa tanto com ela? – Ela perguntou com uma voz falsamente calma sem o encarar.

- Não me importo, mas adoraria saber por que todos agem tão estranhos quando o assunto é ela. – Ele tentou se justificar usando o mesmo tom calmo que a outra.

- Isso é tão importante para você? – Ela perguntou e dessa vez o encarou, havia algo no olhar dela que ele não conseguiria descobrir o que era, nem se quisesse. – Saber sobre alguém que todos querem esquecer apenas por causa de uma missão é sua prioridade agora?

- Alguém que todos querem esquecer? – Ino pareceu perceber que havia falado demais, pois recuou e saiu da casa sem uma maior explicação. Quando Sasuke chegou à porta ela já havia sumido.

Costumava ser fácil. Estar com sua esposa, nos primeiros meses era tão bom. Ela sempre foi tão compreensiva, gentil e tinha todo aquele jeito meigo que ele se lembrava, mas aos poucos tudo isso foi sumindo e ela se afastou cada vez mais da pessoa que costumava ser. Ele só queria entender quando tudo tinha começado a dar tão errado.

**-x-**

Tsunade suspirou. Sabia que devia se sentir aliviada por ter noticias de sua pupila, mas não estava. O peso que tinha em seu coração ao saber que estivera tão perto de vê-la e ela mais uma vez se foi era grande demais. Mas se havia algo que a preocupava era o Uchiha. Sabia pelos exames que havia feito que os danos na memória dele eram irreparáveis, ele não se lembraria de Sakura, nem em um mês ou um ano. Os estragos causados pelas batalhas eram permanentes, mas mesmo assim, ele era um homem inteligente afinal e percebia com facilidade a tensão que envolvia o nome de Sakura. E por ser quem era as perguntas que estavam começando a brotar o tempo todo eram mais do que esperadas. É claro que ver seu amigo se trancando em casa e se recusando a falar com qualquer um desde que voltaram da missão, aguentar os olhares e as mudanças obvias de conversa quando chegava e aturar o temperamento da esposa em relação ao assunto só aumentava sua suspeita.

Ino. Uchiha Ino. Essa era outra questão que sempre intrigou a loira. Ela não costumava pensar muito sobre a situação no geral, deixava esse tipo de raciocínio para Shikamaru ou o pai dele, mas qualquer um com o mínimo de cérebro notaria quão estranho foi o casamento dos dois. Quão estranha era essa situação no geral. Tsunade observava a vila do alto da torre quando um estrondo alto foi ouvido, em menos de um minuto Shizune entrou correndo no escritório sem se preocupar em bater.

- Tsunade-sama... – Ela tentou recuperar um pouco de ar. Sua pele estava completamente pálida e ela demonstrava nada menos que choque.

- Aa, prepare todos! – A vila estava sendo atacada.

**-x-**

- Hime! – Suigetsu e Juugo já estavam procurando a mais de meia hora. Onde ela havia ido parar? – Hime!

- Sakura-san! – Hoshi no Doukutsu ficava em uma montanha e embaixo dessa montanha havia uma rede de tuneis que levavam até lagos e cachoeiras subterrâneas.

A menos que Sakura desse o ar da graça eles jamais encontrariam ela, era o que Suigetsu estava pensando até ouvir um barulho de água muito característico. Ele olhou para Juugo e soube que ele também percebeu. Ambos foram seguindo o som ate que chegaram a uma das maiores lagoas daquele lugar.

A matilha de lobos estava deitada espalhada por todos os lados. Os dois se sentaram para observar enquanto a rosada repetia os movimentos fluidos da Tsukinodansu, uma das únicas coisas que a ajudavam a se controlar. Ela pareceu levar um longo tempo para nota-los parados ali.

- Gomene eu... – Ela começou a explicar mais foi interrompida por Juugo.

- Aa, nós entendemos. Não faça mais isso. – Sua expressão era neutra, mas para os dois que o conheciam muito bem conseguiam notar a preocupação em seus olhos. – É bom que tenha aprendido os movimentos, eles vão te feliz que esteja bem. - A rosada sorriu, após tantos anos já havia aprendido a ver por trás das palavras do amigo.

- Eles já foram? – Ela perguntou ansiosa. Não queria ter que encarar os antigos amigos por muito tempo e definitivamente não queria ter que falar com Sasuke.

- Hai. – Suigetsu respondeu desanimado. – Sabe que vai ter que voltar em algum momento não sabe? Não pode fugir deles para sempre Hime e você esta tão melhor, não tem mais perigo... Não como antes pelo menos. – Sakura pesou as palavras dele, era verdade que nos sete anos desde que estivera afastada havia aprendido a se controlar muito bem, mas não sabia se estaria preparada para voltar a conviver com eles. Se em um pequeno encontro já agiam como se ela fosse explodir a qualquer momento imagine se tivessem que ficar o tempo inteiro com ela. Mesmo porque, hora ou outra os impulsos voltavam. Suigetsu observando à rosada se lembrou de como a encontraram.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Desde que a guerra havia acabado tudo parecia tão sem graça. Suigetsu ainda queria reunir as espadas, mas elas acabaram sumindo o que o levou em uma jornada atrás delas com Juugo. Estavam andando pela floresta no fim de tarde quando viram algo muito curioso, uma garota com roupas inteiras rasgadas, cheia de cortes pelo corpo, caída. Ao chegar um pouco mais perto viram que seu peito ainda subia levemente pela respiração. Estava viva. Juugo gentil como era a pegou._

_- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Suigetsu perguntou irritado, a última coisa que ele queria era ter que lidar com uma menininha irritante, mas Juugo não parecia partilhar de sua opinião._

_- Ela esta toda machucada, podemos deixa-la na vila e continuar. – Ele respondeu simplesmente e voltou para a vila de onde haviam acabado de sair._

_- O que? – Suigetsu se irritou. – Nós nem sabemos de que buraco ela surgiu, e se for uma inimiga huh?_

_- Esta sugerindo que a deixemos morrer porque quer ir atrás de um bando de espadas? – Era raro ver Juugo se irritando, principalmente para proteger alguém que ele nem mesmo conhecia. Suigetsu decidiu não reclamar e foram para a vila._

_Quando os guardas viram a garota ficaram sem ter o que dizer e os levaram direto para a casa da velha Hoshi. A mulher cuidou da menina e Juugo se recusou a partir até que ela estivesse bem. Hora ou outra a velha Hoshi passava por eles resmungando coisas, em alguns momentos Suigetsu estava prestando atenção e ouviu coisas semelhantes à 'crianças estúpidas mexendo com coisas antigas' ou seria 'eles pensam que podem ter o mundo'? Ele não saberia dizer, mas a velha realmente passou um longo tempo reclamando sem dar explicação nenhuma._

_Estavam a três noites esperando a 'princesinha' despertar quando ouviram um grito seguido de vários outros._

_- Andem segurem ela. – Eles ouviam a voz de Hoshi. Correram em direção aos barulhos e se depararam com uma cena no mínimo diferente._

_A menina que antes estava desacordada agora olhava a todos como se fossem grandes ameaças. Sua aparência não lembrava em nada uma pessoa inocente, na verdade mostrava o contrário. As mãos feito garras, os olhos verdes com um traço no meio, o corpo levemente abaixado se preparando para o ataque e os sons animalescos que hora ou outra escapavam, ela era a perfeita loba. Uma loba que queria todos eles retalhados._

_- O que estão fazendo? – Hoshi gritou e o olhar da garota que até agora estivera nos dois novos inimigos desviaram para ela. – Não fiquem ai parados! Ajudem!_

_Juugo pegou uma das grossas correntes de prata e enrolou em volta do corpo da menina igual aos outros para mantê-la parada. Suigetsu seguiu o exemplo e teve que pular rapidamente para trás para evitar ser mordido. Embora houvesse oito correntes e todas fossem extremamente grossas elas estavam começando a romper._

_- Yuki, Yogan, agora! – Hoshi gritou. Uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos azulados e um menino parecido foram ambos para o lado de Hoshi. Todos apontaram a mão esquerda para a rosada com a palavra Suwatte escrita nas palmas._

_Quatro pilastras surgiram, uma em cada ponto cardeal. A garota foi perdendo sua força, mas antes que caísse e fosse presa nas mãos e nos pés por quatro canos ela pegou um caco de um dos vasos que estava caído perto dela e lançou na direção do grupo. O caco afundou no peito de Yogan e a menina, agora presa ao chão, começou a rir descontroladamente. O poder que ela tinha foi sumindo aos poucos e logo ela era apenas uma menina desmaiada novamente. Todos correram para tentar salvar o garoto, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Naquela mesma noite ao despertar e descobrir ao que havia feito à rosada chorou durante a noite inteira e eles fizeram companhia para ela. Talvez tenha sido ai que a amizade começou._

_~ Fim do Flashback ~_

- Nós vamos te seguir Sakura. – Suigetsu voltou a prestar atenção na conversa deixando as memórias para trás. – Independente de para onde você vá se pudermos ir junto nós iremos!

- Tenho medo... – Ela não os encarava, mas Suigetsu sabia que estava prestes a chorar. – Não sei o que posso acabar fazendo, não quero despertar e saber que matei mais pessoas inocentes, principalmente se essas pessoas forem meus amigos...

- Você não vai matar ninguém! – Suigetsu garantiu. – Podemos te parar antes que isso aconteça.

- Não, não podem. – Sua voz agora soava quase que resignada. Ela se considerava um monstro por completo e nada que dissessem mudaria isso. – Da ultima vez que sai da vila...

A frase ficou em aberto, mas nenhum dos dois precisava que ela completasse para saberem do que ela estava falando.

- Não vai ser igual daquela vez Hime. – Suigetsu disse gentilmente, era raro vê-lo sendo tão gentil com qualquer pessoa, mas nenhum dos dois agia normalmente quando estavam com a rosada. – Nós estamos mais preparados agora.

- E se me odiarem? E se não me quiserem lá? E se me jogarem na prisão por ser um... – Ela não conseguiu ao menos completar a pergunta e sua voz estava completamente embargada.

- Não vão. – Juugo garantiu. – São seus amigos Sakura e eles te amam, só de ver o olhar preocupado daquele loiro e podemos dizer isso. Você não pode fugir mais, em algum momento vai ter que voltar e mesmo que não volte vai acabar encontrando eles como aconteceu hoje. Se te julgarem ou tentarem te tirar de lá, bem nós estamos aqui...

- E chutaremos as bundas deles com muita felicidade. – Suigetsu completou arrancando uma risada tremula da amiga.

- Você não é fraca, você pode controlar isso, afinal foi treinada pela própria Hoshi e aquela mulher... – Suigetsu estremeceu ao lembrar-se de Hoshi e seus treinamentos.

Sakura novamente riu e antes que pudesse sequer notar estava lembrando-se das tardes de treinamento com a velha.

_~ Flashback ~_

_- Não! – Hoshi berrou pela enésima vez. – Você esta fazendo errado. Por que não entende algo tão simples?_

_Há horas Sakura estava treinando com Hoshi, embora a velha não tenha lhe dito quase nada quando questionada sobre o assunto, ela sabia o que Sakura tinha e como não ter esses impulsos o tempo inteiro, então desde que a ensinasse tudo estava bem._

_- Se concentre, canalize e lance. Não é difícil Sakura._

_Sakura resmungou irritada, não era difícil para a velha com certeza, agora para ela já era outra questão e ela nem mesmo entendia porque estava fazendo isso, não parecia ser um treino útil. Respirando fundo ela mandou um pouco de chakra para as mãos e formou duas pequenas bolas de ar manipulando o elemento do vento. Não importava quantas vezes fazia aquilo, ela não conseguia lançar._

_- Se não manipular o ar não vai conseguir suprimir o fogo e logo todo o treinamento não vai valer nada. – Hoshi reclamou._

_~ Fim do flashback ~_

- Sakura? – Juugo perguntou.

- Gomene, estava lembrando os treinamentos loucos da Hoshi-sama. – Ela riu, de fato era um pior que o outro, mas mantinham o monstro controlado.

- Bom Hoshi confiava em você... – Juugo começou cautelosamente. – Ela sabia o quanto você amava sua vila e o quanto queria voltar para lá, por isso lhe impôs tantos treinos e cobrou tanto de você Sakura. Ela queria que você pudesse voltar para casa um dia.

Sakura ficou silenciosa e pensando por vários minutos, quando levantou a cabeça havia aquele olhar tão determinado.

- Hai! Não vou desapontar a Hoshi-sama. Vamos... – Ela disse levantando e dispensando a matilha. – Nós estamos indo para Konoha. – Pela primeira vez em anos ela deu um sorriso verdadeiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yooo! Muitos caps hoje! espero que estejam gostandooo! deixem reviiiiiews! Nos vemos em breve!

Continuem acompanhando!


	6. Retorno

OOOOOOOOI! Nao me mateeem! Eu seeei! Faz muuito tempo que nao posto! Desculpe! Nao sei se alguem le isso ainda mais vou continuar a postar! Cap curtinho so pra voltar ao ritmo! Espero que gosteeem! Eu sei que esse cap ta uma merda!

_Escrito por: Mai Uchiha e Kira C. Buttet_

* * *

_Capitulo dedicado a Amai Yasumin porq eu quase chorei de felicidade com sua review! Obrigada sua linda!_

* * *

Já era tarde da noite e Tsunade ainda olhava pela janela do prédio principal de Konoha, ao longe, ela podia ver o loiro fazendo o mesmo que ela no topo de sua casa. Sorriu para si mesma pensando que a pouco tempo atrás ele não passava de um pirralho chato, não havia mudado muito, pelo menos ele havia amadurecido.

Bebeu um gole de sake e quando abriu novamente os olhos Naruto já havia sumido, suspirou e se sentou na cadeira, estava exausta, não conseguia parar de pensar em sua pupila no ultimo mês, o que causou _muita_ falta de sono. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu relaxar, estava quase pegando no sono quando a porta do escritório foi aberta violentamente.

-Tsunade-Sama! – Gritou Shizune entrando na sala.

-Chame todos logo! – Disse Tsunade irritada.

-Não é isso!

**-x-**

-Hime... – Chamou Juugo. Sakura não respondeu, ele já estava ficando preocupado com a ausência da rosada, dês de que saíram de Hoshi no Doukutsu ela não disse mais nenhuma palavra. Olhou para Suigetsu, ele parecia pensar a mesma coisa, ambos se olharam e pararam apoiados na arvore.

-Sakura-San! – Gritou Suigetsu, a rosada parou e se virou lentamente, os olhos verdes vazios denunciavam o que estava acontecendo.

-Achei que não aconteceria mais... – Disse Juugo se aproximando de Sakura e a pegando no colo. – Comece a contar... – Os dois suspiraram e voltaram a correr em direção a Konoha.

Realmente, havia muito tempo que Sakura não tinha as "Horas de Silencio", como havia denominado Suigetsu. Eles ficariam preocupados antigamente, mas agora a rosada já se controlava muito bem e isso era apenas um efeito colateral permanente que eles aprenderam a conviver.

-Hn... Juugo? - Perguntou Sakura baixinho esfregando os olhos.

-Ola Hime. – Disse ele colocando ela de PE. – Quanto tempo?

-Quarenta minutos. Muito bem Hime! – Disse Suigetsu segurando o braço dela. Sakura sorriu e olhou em volta.

-Onde estamos?

-A vinte minutos de Konoha. Consegue correr? – Perguntou Juugo preocupado. Sakura acenou e voltaram a correr. Agora ela já parecia mais animada, com um sorriso no rosto ela pulava de galho em galho cada vez mais rápido para chegar em Konoha.

Quando finalmente pousaram, Sakura olhou os grandes portões e Konohagakure com um sorriso nervoso no rosto. Os outros dois olharam para ela esperando uma reação.

Sakura deu um passo para trás e se virou para os amigos com os olhos molhados pelas lagrimas que insistiam em escorrer.

-Não vamos te obrigar a nada Hime. – Disse Suigetsu docemente.

-A escolha é sua. – Juugo segurou a mão de Sakura e sorriu. Depois de alguns segundos pensando, ela levantou a cabeça decidida.

-Vamos lá! – Ela se virou e os três entraram em Konoha.

Os dois vigias do portão não demoraram muito para notá-los, eles franziram o cenho para os três, Sakura sorriu docemente e um deles pareceu reconhecer a rosada, ele saiu correndo pela rua deserta da vila.

-Ola. – Disse Juugo.

-Boa noite... Ahn... Você... – Ele apontou para Sakura.

-Pupila de Tsunade. – Ele acenou com a cabeça um tempo e depois sorriu finalmente se lembrando.

-Acho que você quer vê-la. – Ele apontou a rua por onde o outro tinha saído correndo e os três seguiram.

No caminho Sakura percebeu o quanto Konoha tinha mudado, alguns carros estacionados na frente de grandes lojas, prédios mais altos e algumas ruas asfaltadas.

-É bem legal aqui... – Disse Suigetsu.

-É... – Murmurou Sakura para si mesma. Era tão nostálgico estar em casa novamente. Cada casa, cada cantinho, era como se ela se lembrasse de tudo por ali, por mais que estivesse diferente. Ela se sentia incrivelmente bem, mesmo assim ainda sentia um pouco de medo de não ser aceita. E se Tsunade não permitisse que ela voltasse? E se as pessoas a banissem? E se...

-Sakura... – Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de sua shishou. Ela levantou o rosto e encarou os olhos caramelos de Tsunade. Sakura riu nervosa e esfregou os olhos espantados as lagrimas. Sentiu seu ombro sendo empurrado de leve por um dos colegas e ela se aproximou de Tsunade. Agora mais alta, a rosada ficava no mesmo nível da loira. Tsunade riu com lagrimas nos olhos e depois de alguns segundos encarando uma a outra com receio de aquilo ser apenas um sonho e no mínimo movimento uma delas acordaria, Sakura se jogou nos braços de Tsunade a abraçando com força e chorando copiosamente.

Tsunade a apertou com força, com medo de perdê-la novamente, ela teve os soluços abafados pela capa de Sakura. Não queria solta-la mais, não podia arriscar perde-la de vista, sentiu tanta falta de sua rosada, a filha que nunca teve. Sentia como se seus dias sem dormir tivessem finalmente sido compensados naquele abraço necessitado.

Depois de vários minutos e muitas lagrimas Tsunade afastou Sakura para olhá-la nos olhos. Segurando o rosto da rosada entre suas mãos ela sorriu.

-Eu senti tanto sua falta garota! – Disse Tsunade por fim.

-Eu também shishou! Eu também! Eu estava com tanto medo! – Disse Sakura agarrada as mãos de Tsunade. – Deixa eu te apresentar. Esses são Juugo e Suigetsu. Eles me ajudaram esses anos. – Disse Sakura indicando os meninos atrás deles.

-Já ouvi falar desses dois. Ex-companheiros de Sasuke certo? – Os dois acenaram e sorriram, Sakura se encolheu com a menção do moreno. – Desculpe, venham. Entrem todos. – Os quatro subiram para o escritório da Hokage e encontraram Shizune ajeitando alguns papeis.

-Ola Sakura! E bom vê-la novamente! – Disse a morena. Ela se levantou abraçando Sakura com carinho e depois com permissão de Tsunade se retirou.

-Como você esta querida? – Perguntou Tsunade alegremente, Sakura estava tão nostálgica que não conseguiu responder.

-Hime? – Perguntaram os dois companheiros juntos olhando ela com cuidado. Sakura balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Gomene... É que é tão... Bom estar em Konoha novamente... Me sinto tão...

-Em casa? – Completou Tsunade sorrindo. Sakura sorriu sentindo os olhos molhados novamente. Era isso.

-Estou em casa... – Murmurou ela. – Eu queria ver Naruto... – Tsunade deu um pulo na cadeira.

-Eu posso ligar para ele se quiser. – Sakura riu e acenou.

-Não esta muito tarde Hime? Você precisa descansar. – Sakura olhou o relógio atrás da mesa de Tsunade já passava da uma da manha.

-Eles têm razão. Amanha passe cedo aqui. Vou convocar uma reunião. – Sakura sorriu e se levantou. – Obrigada por voltar. – Disse Tsunade antes de Sakura sair do escritório.

Os três seguiram em silencio pelas ruas ate pararem em frente a antiga casa de Sakura. Ela entrou em casa em silencio segurando as mãos dos amigos e olharam a sala de estar vazia.

-Tadaima...

* * *

I aiii? Mereco reviiiews? Espero que siim! Agr que voltei de viagem vou postar mais rapidoo! Desculpem qualquer erro e que esse cap eu escrevi sem a ajuda da Kira entao ficou tipo... muito pesado para minha mente preguicosa! Enfim... Talvez eu poste amanha se receber reviiies! Obrigado a todas que deixaram reviiiiees! Mesmo mesmo!

Respostas das reviews:

.dm : No proximo cap eu nao sei... Mais ainda vai vir muita sacanagem na Ino por aiii! E muita gente querendo quebrar o pescoco dela tbm! MUAHAHAHAHA! Ta parei u-u

**_Amai Yasumin :_ **CARAAAAAAA! Eu realmente chorei de felicidade com sua fic! Esse cap realmente foi so pra pegar o embalo da fic, desculpa eu sei que ficou horrivel, mas por favor nao deixe de acompanhar! Tem muuuita cooisa ainda! E quando eu digo muita e MUITA mesmo! Essa fic nao vai ter Hentai tao... explicito assim, nao se preocupe. E siiiim! Vai ter mais SASUSAKU! So que muita mais pra frente, no cap vinte por ai. Zoazoa! Em fim... Eu to meio sem tempo entao nao vou ficar escrevendo uma redacao aqui para voc. Eu realmente adorei que voc tenha se apaixonado pela fic e a sua homenagem ta la em cima! gostou? BJBJ E VEJO EM BREVE!

Kekedia: Tai o cap pra tii sua linda!


	7. Explicações

Como prometido... Cap rapidinho para vocs! Ta melhorando, ta melhorando... eu acho nee! Pelo menos esta maior. Esse cap eu me concentrei mais em explicar o problema da Saky... Bom espero qe gostem.

_Escrito por: Mai Uchiha e Kira C. Buttet_

* * *

-Você viu Oto-San? Você viu? – Perguntava o pequeno moreno de olhos azuis entusiasmado apontado para onde a bola de fogo tinha acabado de se dissipar.

-Eu vi filho. Foi ótimo! Parabéns! – Disse Sasuke bagunçando os cabelos do filho. Os olhos de Akira brilharam. – Quer descansar ou continuar treinando?

-Treinando! – Ele nem conseguia imaginar o filho se seu sensei fosse Lee.

Ino sorriu de dentro da casa, lavando os pratos calmamente ela conseguia ver pela janela da cozinha os dois treinando. Definitivamente, tinha acertado em fazer o que fez.

-Admirando o bom trabalho que fez? – Ouviu a voz sarcástica de Karin atrás de si.

-Do que esta falando Karin-chan? – Perguntou Ino de forma mais sarcástica ainda.

-Do seu lindo garotinho ora... – Disse Karin encostando-se à bancada ao lado da loira.

-Não ouse tocar nesse assunto aqui dentro ruiva. –Ino fechou a cara e se virou para Karin.

-Nossa... Desculpe... Só não admito que você o use para isso. – Karin deu a volta em Ino e se sentou na cadeira do outro lado da cozinha.

-Como se eu realmente me importasse com ele... – Murmurou Ino para si mesma depois levantou o olhar para Karin novamente. – Você entrou nessa por que quis, não adianta ficar se lamentando agora.

-Lamentar o que? – Perguntou Sasuke entrando na cozinha seguido de Akira. As duas mulheres se encararam por um momento sem saber o que falar.

-Ahn... Coisa de mulher querido. – Disse Ino dando um beijo casto nos lábios de Sasuke. – O que quer comer filho? – Perguntou Ino em uma tentativa desesperada de mudar de assunto.

**-x-**

Naruto, Hinata, Akemi e Haru estavam no escritório da Hokage a espera de novas ordens. Naruto, muito menos Hinata sabiam o motivo de a loira ter pedido para as crianças irem ate lá, afinal, estavam na academia ainda, não podiam receber missões.

-Aaaah! Tsunade-Obachan! Fala logo! – Gritou Naruto pela quinta vez dês de que chegaram a quinze minutos.

-Espere mais um pouco. E não me chame assim! Tenha mais respeito. – Disse Tsunade sorrindo.

-É Otou-san! Tenha respeito com a Tsunade-sama! – Disse Haru batendo o pé no chão de madeira.

-Viu. Muito bem Haru! – Disse Tsunade rindo do pequeno loiro de olhos azuis, ele era inteiro Naruto, dês do cabelo a personalidade.

Alguns segundo depois ouviu-se leves batidas da porta e Tsunade murmurou um "entre" fraco. Naruto franziu o cenho para a porta que abria lentamente demais para o seu gosto e por fim três pessoas entraram.

Ele não sem importou nenhum pouco com os dois homens que a acompanhavam, o que importava era a rosada no meio dos dois com um sorriso pequeno nos lábio. Naruto ficou imóvel, era real? Ela realmente estava ali? Havia voltado?

-Surpresa! – Disse Sakura abrindo os braços para Naruto que prontamente a agarrou e a girou no ar. – Ah! Naruto! Me solte! – Juugo e Suigetsu olharam preocupados para o loiro hiperativo que havia agarrado Sakura, mas depois que ouviram a gargalhada da mesma relaxaram.

-Você esta aqui! Você esta aqui! É real! É mesmo real! – Naruto a colocou no chão e a encarou nos olhos. – Você veio para ficar certo? – Ainda rindo, Sakura acenou para Naruto que mais uma vez a abraçou.

-Naruto... Eu... Tenho que respirar... – Rapidamente ela a soltou rindo sem graça. Sakura olhou para Hinata e as duas se abraçaram, nunca tiveram muita intimidade, mas Hinata era quase sua cunhada certo?

-E bom ter você de volta Sakura-san! – Disse Hinata olhando Sakura nos olhos.

-Obrigada... É tão bom ver vocês! – Sakura voltou para o meio de Juugo e Suigetsu, eles se olharam com o cenho franzido, tinha algo errado.

-Muito bem! Haru, Akemi, essa é a Sakura. Ela é a tia de vocês.

-Tia? – Perguntou Akemi baixinho.

-Ela é sua irmã? – Perguntou Haru analisando Sakura.

-Quase... – Disse Sakura baixinho com a mão formigando. Não, aqui não. Hoje não. Implorava ela em silencio. – Onde esta Kakashi-Sensei?

-Em missão. Só volta amanha. Ele vai ficar feliz em ver você. – Sakura riu nervosa e agarrou a mão de Juugo.

-Hime...? – Perguntou Suigetsu baixinho só para ela escutar. Sakura engoliu em seco e olhou para os dois em um pedido silencioso de socorro.

-Então... – Começou Juugo sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – Nos ainda temos algumas coisas a fazer não é Hime? – Sakura se escondeu atrás do braço musculoso de Juugo a fim de esconder os olhos de todos os presentes. Ela já podia imaginar como estavam.

-Eu vou com vocês. – Disse Naruto animado.

-Não precisa! – Disse Sakura. Naruto encarou os olhos verdes brilhantes com fendas negras no meio assustado.

-O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Tsunade se levantando.

-Não importa... Temos que sair daqui. – Disse Suigetsu.

-Hinata, leve as crianças para casa. – Disse Naruto. Sakura cravou as unhas no braço de Juugo. E os três saíram correndo do prédio com Tsunade e Naruto atrás deles.

Juugo e Suigetsu procuravam um lugar calmo para levar Sakura, ela já estava chorando e o corpo inteiro tremia.

-Por aqui. – Disse Suigetsu saltando sobre os prédios ate o topo da pedra dos kages. Naruto e Tsunade olhavam de longe receosos para o três.

Suigetsu segurava os braços de Sakura para trás enquanto Juugo segurava seu rosto fazendo-a olhar para ele.

-Vamos Hime! Seja forte! Não deixe isso controlar você! Não deixe Hime! Você é forte! Olhe para mim Sakura! Me escute! – Sakura gritou alto assustando Juugo e em questão de segundos cinco lobos já estavam em volta dela. Os dois homens estavam com os olhos molhados pelas lagrimas, tinha acontecido outra vez. Já fazia tanto tempo que ela não perdia o controle assim, não entendiam por que isso agora.

Juugo deu um passo para trás e olhou para Suigetsu que lutava com todas as suas forças para segurar Sakura sem machucá-la, Juugo agarrou novamente o rosto de Sakura e a forçou a olhar para ele, os olhos verdes que ele tanto gostava clamavam por sangue, os dois estavam assustados não tinha como negar. Vários riscos negros riscaram a bochecha de Sakura onde os bigodes começavam a aparecer, ela já estava com vários arranhões ao longo do corpo e deu mais um grito, era seu subconsciente reagindo pela dor que aquilo a causava.

-Faça logo Juugo! Não vou agüentar! – Gritou Suigetsu nervoso. Juugo colocou a mão direita na frente do rosto de Sakura e começou.

-_Odayakana, watashi wa anata ga nemuru tame ni yobidasu ōkami ni watashi ni atae__._.. – Os olhos de Sakura aos poucos foram se fechando, os lobos ao redor param e se deitaram. Uma loba negra de olhos azuis gelo pulou ao lado de Suigetsu e se deitou para que ele apoiasse a cabeça de Sakura nela.

-Obrigada Kitai. – Disse Suigetsu e passou a observar a rosada, Juugo se levantou cansado e se afastou do circulo de lobos. Suigetsu colocou uma mecha cor-de-rosa para trás da orelha de Sakura e se afastou.

Juugo estava parado em frente a um Naruto horrorizado e uma Tsunade boquiaberta.

-Como... Como... – Começou Naruto olhando os lobos. Juugo e Suigetsu se encararam e suspiraram.

-Okami Tamashi. – Começou Suigetsu. – É o jutsu que ela desenvolveu antes de sair daqui.

-É um tanto violento. Não entendo porque ela perdeu o controle novamente. – Disse Juugo pensativo.

-Ondulações altas de Chakra. Ela ficou muito nervosa por ter voltado. – Disse Tsunade olhando sua pupila desmaiada.

-Faz sentido. Você conhece o jutsu? – Perguntou Juugo.

-Estudei um pouco sobre ele quando Sakura partiu. Era perigoso de mais para ela... Se ela tivesse ao menos me contado... – Disse Tsunade abaixando a cabeça.

-Alguém pode me explicar por que ela ficou assim?

-O jutsu cria ondas de chakra altas de mais para um corpo normal, ela perde o controle, tem alucinações... Por isso ela ficou assim. Ela aprendeu a controlar isso tão bem... – Juugo estava preocupado de mais com sua Hime, ele achou que seria bom para ela voltar para Konoha, talvez seja melhor se voltassem para casa. Aqui não e o lugar dela, não mais.

-Não pense em levá-la embora novamente. – Sentenciou Tsunade olhando para Juugo.

-Não vamos... Não é?– Disse Suigetsu.

-Alguém me explica... Tudo isso? Os lobos, o jutsu... – Perguntou Naruto olhando para a rosada.

-O clã Haruno criou um jutsu que pudesse ser a marca registrada deles, um jutsu que nenhum outro pudesse copiar, os antepassados de Sakura estudaram todas as formas de jutsu, ate mesmo trocaram os olhos de pessoas vivas para conseguir algum kakegenkai, então eles acabaram desenvolvendo o Okami Tamashi, a invocação de lobos mais perigosa que existe. Exige um controle excepcional de chakra e controle total do cérebro, se não ele acaba com você. Quando você inicia o jutsu e impossível sair dele, o chakra de um lobo e mesclado no chakra do "recipiente" como eles chamam, por isso algumas pessoas se mataram quando o iniciaram. Alguns dos parentes dela invocaram no Maximo um lobo, mas morreram em seguida... – Contou Juugo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo

-Ela é tão incrível que consegui invocar ate sete lobos... – Suigetsu deixou escapar, mas ninguém percebeu.

-Porém, tem seus efeitos colaterais, um lobo selvagem é mesclado ao seu corpo, não se sabe quando vai perder o controle. E também tem as horas de silencio.

-Horas de silencio? – Perguntaram os dois loiros ao mesmo tempo.

-As vezes, é como se sua mente entrasse em transe, ela não sente nada, fica apenas parada onde esta, ou fazendo tudo no automático, como correr. Ela não fala os esboça qualquer sentimento. – Suigetsu se sentou em um troco próximo e chutou a areia. – Temos que esperar ate que ela acorde para ver como ela esta.

-Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Naruto preocupado.

-Vai. – Eles suspiraram juntos, e todos se sentaram.

Depois de longos minutos de espera, Sakura finalmente se moveu, os dois loiros tentaram ir ate ela mas foram parados por Suigetsu e Juugo.

De longe eles podiam ouvir o choro de Sakura, estava assustada, com medo e envergonhada por saber que Naruto e Tsunade viram o que aconteceu. Ainda tremendo e chorando, ela se levantou e começou os movimentos de Tsukinodansu.

-O que ela esta fazendo? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Tsukinodansu. Ajuda ela a se controlar. – Disse Suigetsu olhando ela. Os cabelos rosados longos balançavam a medida que se movimentava. Não podia negar, ela era linda.

-Vamos. – Disse Juugo se levantando depois de alguns minutos. Os quatro andaram ate Sakura e ela parou para observá-los se aproximar. – Como se sente Hime?

-Bem... Já estive melhor. – Ela fez carinho na cabeça de Kitai que esta ao seu lado – Podem ir.

-Com licença. – Disse Kitai.

-O labo... Fala? – Perguntou Naruto. Antes da matilha desaparecer.

-Não tecnicamente. E por pensamento, são espíritos. – Disse Sakura.

-Ele nos explicou... – Disse Tsunade. – Por que não me contou? – Sakura deu de ombros.

-Sinto muito. – Ela disse olhando para Naruto e Tsunade se controlando para não chorar. – Acho melhor voltarmos para Hoshi no Doukutsu. – Disse ela se virando para Juugo e Suigetsu.

-Como quiser Hime. – Disse Suigetsu estendendo a mão para ela.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Tsunade. – Você pode ficar Sakura. Eles disseram que você sabe se controlar, só aconteceu hoje por que você ficou nervosa.

-Não sei... – Ela encarou os dois amigos em busca de apoio.

-Vamos estar onde você quiser Hime. – Disse Juugo.

-Então vamos ficar... –Disse ela depois de alguns segundos. Ela abraçou Tsunade e Naruto e depois sorriu para os amigos atrás de si.

-Aaah... Agora vamos comer por que toda essa espera me deu fome! Já passou da hora do almoço! – Gritou Naruto. Todos riram.- Vamos almoçar todos la em casa! Você também Tsunade-Obachan!

-Não posso...

-Por favor Shishou! Uma folginha! – Implorou Sakura com olhinhos brilhando.

-Vamos deixar para outro dia. Hoje realmente não posso. – Ela deu um beijo na testa de Sakura e se despediu dos de mais antes de pular da pedra.

-Então nos vamos! – Disse Naruto já descendo pela trilha lateral.

-Esta bem mesmo Sakura-san? – Perguntou Juugo.

-Estou ótima! Não se preocupem! – Disse ela empurrando os dois pela trilha para seguir o amigo loiro.

A rosada permaneceu no meio dos dois amigos o cominho inteiro, quando alguma pessoa olhava estranho para ela, ou simplesmente ria da cara dela sabendo o tinha passado ela se agarrava a um deles para se proteger. Era assim que ela os via, sua muralha de proteção, nada podia atingir ela quando estava com eles, onde ela se agarrava quando estava caindo, como agora e eles também se tornaram a muralha que protege as pessoas de fora, para que ela não machuque ninguém.

Sua proteção, sua jaula.

-Nee... Sakura-chan! Me esperem aqui rapidinho! – Naruto piscou para Sakura e entrou correndo na barraca de ramen.

-Olhe papai! – Sakura ouviu uma voz de criança atrás de si e depois uma trombada forte contra suas costas, ela se virou e se deparou com um menininho moreno caído no chão, o ajudou a se levantar e sorriu docemente.

-Você esta bem? – Perguntou Sakura o olhando, o moreno levantou os olhos revelando lindos olhos azuis brilhantes. Sakura recuou um passo e bateu no ombro de Suigetsu.

-Hime... O que...?

-Akira! – O moreno que Sakura tanto evitou apareceu atrás do menino. Sasuke piscou com força e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

-Sasuke-kun! Esta tudo bem? – Ino se agarrou ao braço de Sasuke e o fez olhar para ela. Logo atrás Karin apareceu e notou os três encarando a família. A ruiva cutucou o braço de Ino e apontou para Sakura.

Por segundos esternos eles ficaram se encarando, Sasuke sentia sua cabeça latejar quanto mais olhava para a rosada, Ino também encarava Sakura com uma mistura de mágoa e nojo, Karin parecia alheia a tudo, olhava apenas para os dois companheiros de Sakura.

E Sakura, sentindo seu coração sendo retalhado em milhões de pedacinhos, observou Ino dar um selinho em Sasuke e puxar Akira para perto de si. Não podia negar que os três eram muito parecidos.

_"Ele não se lembra de você Sakura. Ele ate se lembra do time, mas acha que durante o período gennin, era eu, ele, Kakashi-sensei e... A Ino."_

As palavras de Naruto ecoaram em sua mente. Não! Não! Eles não podem...

-Vem. Vamos para casa querido. – Disse Ino pegando a mão de Sasuke e de Akira, o mais velho não pareceu ouviu por um tempo e depois saiu do seu transe.

O que ela fazia ali? Por que Ino disse que todos queriam esquecê-la? Por que aqueles dois estão com ela? _Quem é ela_?

Os três se viraram e logo depois Karin os seguiu. Isso seria um problema bem grande para Ino, ela realmente pensou que a rosada já estava morta. Akira olhou mais uma vez para trás e Sakura pode ver a pequena boca se movendo nas palavras.

-Você esta diferente...

Com a respiração ofegante, Sakura se virou e se agarrou ao peito de Suigetsu. Estava chorando novamente, estava em Konoha em menos de vinte e quatro horas e já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes chorou.

-Eu sinto muito... – Murmurou Naruto atrás deles olhando para Sakura.

-É melhor irmos... – Disse Juugo.

* * *

IIIIIAI? Mereco reviiiews? Espero que siim! HOOOO! Agora a fic comeca de verdade! Sakura ja percebeu a piranhagem de Inoo! E agora? PQ AKIRA DISSE AQUILO? Hn... MUAHAHAHAHA SO NO PROXIMO CAP! Eu acho que tem alguem apaixonadooo pela saky em! Vamos ver vamos ver... Cara! Eu to muuito feliz! Tive resposta imediata no cap anterior! Espero menos que gostem desse pq eu tive um trabalhao para fazer! Ah! Eu vou comecar a postar pequenos trechos com o nome Memories. Que sao flashbacks da Sakura antes dela sair de Konoha, com o que ela passou. E BEM confuso, mais e so para vocs sentirem o que ela sentiu! Bjbj deixem reviews! Desculpe qualquer erro e que eu tava revisando tudo e a pagina fechou do nada aii fiquei sem saco de fazer tudo de novo, concertei o que lembrava e ficou assim. Se estiver algo errado e so falar!

Kekedia: Eu que agradeco linda! Continue lendoo!

Amai Yasumin: Relaxa... vai ter Sasusaku antes viiu! Eu nunca li essa Riples mais tbm acho super Kawaii eles assim super protetores com a Saky, bom, eu amei escrever esse cap por causa disso nee... Acho que tem alguem apaixonadoooo quem seraaaa? Acho que a KKarin nao vai ser boazinha nessa nao em! Ou talvez sim... Quem sabe... Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer! Obrigada por acompanhar e ZILHOES DE BEIJOS PARA TI TBM!


	8. Memories Quem mais eu matei?

_Eu não sinto meu corpo. A única coisa que posso identificar a minha frente é o vermelho._

_Onde estou?_

_Por que estão gritando tanto?_

_A kunai que eu não sabia que estava na minha mão cai no chão e respinga algo em minhas pernas, olho para baixo ainda com a vista embaçada e so vejo mais vermelho._

_Tento gritar mais minha voz não sai. Ouço crianças chorando, coisas sendo quebradas, cachorros latindo e no fundo, bem no fundo um grito desesperado me desperta._

_Sakura-chan! Onegai!_

_Esse é Naruto? _

_Minha visão começa a fazer sentido. Eu estou no alto, sinto o vendo frio batendo e fazendo meu cabelo grudar no rosto, passo a mão nos olhos para poder ver melhor so que elas estão molhadas, olho para minhas mão confusa._

_Sangue._

_Eu estou coberta de sangue. _

_Quando levanto os olhos finalmente reparo que estou no topo da minha casa, estou usando meu pijama rosa bebe que agora esta rubro sangue._

_Finalmente entendo._

_Aconteceu de novo. _

_Quem matei dessa vez?_

_Por que estão todos rindo de mim? Por que as casas estão rindo de mim?_

_Ouço a risada inconfundível de Naruto._

_Ele esta gargalhando e rindo de mim agora._

_PAREM!_

_Grito desesperada e tapo os ouvidos._

_Alguém agarra meu tornozelo._

_Olho para baixo e vejo minha Oka-san._

_Ela esta suja de sangue?_

_Por que eu sinto vontade de rir?_

_Tem uma marca de mordida nela e uma kunai cravada em suas costas._

_Eu gargalho._

_Ela esta morrendo... E eu não sinto nada._

_Do outro lado esta meu Oto-san._

_Ele esta no mesmo estado que minha Ka-san._

_O que esta acontecendo?_

_Por que eu não consigo me mexer?_

_Eu me abaixo e pego a kunai que deixei cair. E aponto para mim._

_O QUE?_

_Eu não consigo me controlar e quando vejo meu pulso já esta completamente aberto._

_O que eu sou?_

_Monstro!_

_Gritou alguém._

_Você os matou!_

_Ino?_

_Ela esta chorando e segurando alguém no colo._

_São seus pais..._

_Eu os matei?_

_Quem mais eu matei?_

* * *

_Hi suas lindas! Eu disse que era confuso! Mais é bem legal pq voc sente o que ela possou! Espero reviews bjbj_


	9. Vitima

Naruto nao me pertence!

Escrito por: Mai Uchiha e Kira C. Buttet

(O cap nao ficou bom, aviso logo, eu esperava mais dele mais eu siimplesmente nao consegui escrever nada mais profundo que isso, estou escrevendo ele a semana inteira e saiu essa bosta, enfim, nao me coloquem na cruz, deixem seu comentario bjbj!)

* * *

Sasuke empurrou a porta dupla da mansão com força e subiu direto para o quarto que dividia com Ino. Sua cabeça estava latejando novamente, por que ele se sentia tão mal quando estava de frente com aquela garota? Por que se peito doía tanto?

-Querido? Esta tudo bem? – Sasuke não respondeu. Ele ouviu a porta se fechar e o peso sobre a cama aumentar quando Ino se deitou ao seu lado, ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e suspirou. – Não quero brigar de novo meu amor...

-Não temos motivos para brigar. Estou só com dor de cabeça. – Ele se ajeitou na cama e passou o braço forte em volta da mulher.

-Aishiteru... – Sussurrou a loira.

-Watashi mo... – Sussurrou o moreno de volta. E os dois pegaram no sono.

Na sala de estar da mansão, Karin lutava contra as lagrimas de raiva. Era verdade que sempre odiara Sakura, não escondia isso de ninguém. No começo a odiava porque Sasuke pensava nela o tempo inteiro e agora a odeia por que ela roubou as únicas pessoas que um dia se importaram com ela.

Os momentos do Hebi passaram como um flash em sua frente, eles eram uma família, uma família que não deveria ter sido separada. Querendo ou não, ela sabia como Sakura e Naruto se sentiram quando Sasuke os abandonou, não sentia pena de nenhum dos dois, Sasuke escolheu o caminho dele assim como a grande loba sanguinária de Konoha escolheu o dela.

Não importa, ela continuava odiando a rosada. Secou com raiva as lagrimas que começaram a escorrer, por mais que nunca dissesse, ela gostava daqueles dois.

Akira permaneceu sentado no jardim da frente da casa, os olhos vidrados no vazio a sua frente.

"_Eu...! Eu te amo tanto!_"

"_Arigatou_"

"Quem fez isso Sakura?"

"_Pare! Já chega..._"

Akira piscou e sacudiu a cabeça, o que era isso agora?

Mais tarde, Ino preparava o jantar e Sasuke a observava. Ele realmente a amava, já tinha aceitado o fato. Só não aceitava sentir como se algo estivesse errado, faltando. Quando deixou a vila, ele nunca contou para ninguém como doeu deixar Ino desmaiada no banco, ele nunca dividiu com ninguém o beijo que roubou dos lábios dela naquela noite e hoje estava tudo diferente de mais, ele queria aquela loira sensível de volta. Não que ela não fosse agora, so que aquela voz, aquele gosto, o cheiro, tudo, ela tinha mudado de uma maneira que ele não conseguia explicar.

-Oto-san! – Ouviu Akira o chamar, se virou e viu o menino entrar correndo pela porta da cozinha e o abraçar, Sasuke pegou o pequeno no colo e beijou sua testa. – Nos vamos no casamento do Neji-san Oto-san?

-Acho que sim... Vamos Ino? – Ino acenou de costas, estava absorta de mais em seus pensamentos para responder algo mais complexo do que isso. – Vamos. Por que esta perguntando? – Sasuke colocou Akira no chão.

-Akemi perguntou. – Disse o moreninho dando de ombros.

-Hn... Akemi... Você e ela são bem próximos não é? – Sasuke sorriu para o filho.

-Somos só amigos Oto-san! – Disse Akira cruzando os braços, por mais que tivesse apenas seis anos, ele era muito esperto.

-Comam sem mim ok? – Disse Ino desligando o fogão. – Não estou com fome. – E subiu para o quarto.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Akira.

-Não sei... Eu converso com ela depois. Vamos comer agora. – Ele colocou Akira sentado na cadeira ao seu lado e o serviu. Colocou um pouco em seu prato e começou a comer. – Akira? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando o olhar perdido do filho.

-Você conhecia aquela mulher Oto-san? – Perguntou Akira de repente.

-Que mulher?

-A de cabelo rosa... – A cabeça de Sasuke latejou apenas com a menção da rosada. Inferno! O que esta acontecendo? Ele fechou os olhos com força e suspirou.

-Não... Por que?

-Eu tive um sonho estranho... Que vocês se conheciam... – Disse Akira pensativo. – Mas foi só um sonho. – E voltou a comer. Sasuke deu de ombros e voltou a comer também.

Depois que os dois terminaram, Sasuke colocou Akira para dormir e foi para seu quarto, Ino já estava deitada. Em silencio, ele tomou seu banho, trocou de roupa e se sentou na beira da cama para não acordar Ino.

-Sasuke... – Disse ela se sentando. Sasuke fez carinho na perna dela e se virou para encará-la.

-Volte a dormir. – Disse ele gentilmente.

-Você esta com dor de cabeça... Deita, vou cuidar de você. – Ino sorriu e Sasuke a obedeceu, uma luz verde começou a emanar da mão da loira, Sasuke sentiu seu corpo inteiro relaxando e sua mente ficando escurecida aos poucos.

-Ino... – Murmurou ele antes de cair completamente no sono.

-Boa noite Sasuke-kun... – Ela esperou que Sasuke adormecesse bem para se levantar e descer as escadas ate a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou a garrafa d'água, se certificando que não tinha ninguém no primeiro andar, ela pegou o celular no bolso do moletom e ligou para Karin.

-Venha para cá agora ruiva. – Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de desligar. Andou ate a sala de estar e se deitou no sofá.

Quinze minutos depois o celular dela tocou, era Karin, ela não atendeu, foi ate a porta e a destrancou para que a ruiva entrasse.

-Eu estava trabalhando. Espero que seja realmente muito importante loira. – Disse Karin se sentando no sofá.

-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Ino de pressa.

-O que? – Perguntou Karin confusa.

-Sakura voltou. E se ela resolver tentar conquistar Sasuke? – Ino parecia aflita, andava de um lado para o outro na sala.

-Hey... Calma ai loira. Como assim "vamos"?

-Você ta comigo nessa ruiva. Nem adianta fugir agora. – Ino apontou para Karin que recuou só com o olhar que Ino a lançava.

-Ele não vai se lembrar, a não ser que o Sasuke-filho lembre. Esqueceu disso?

-Eu não confio muito nisso. Tenho medo dela se aproximar e ele lembrar de tudo.

-Então não deixe ela se aproximar...

-Vai ser difícil, Naruto não larga do pé dela e ele é o melhor amigo de Sasuke.

-Então deixe ela se aproximar... – Karin sorriu enigmática. – Ela é a vitima, perdeu o amor para a melhor amiga, perdeu os pais, matou inocentes... Por mais errado que ela fizer, todos vão estar a favor dela. Seja a vitima no lugar dela.

-Como eu faço isso? – Ino se sentou ao lado de Karin a espera de resposta.

-Comece com o simples, Sakura e agressiva quando fica nervosa. Deixe ela bem nervosa e deixe que ela te machuque, não machucar de verdade, pelo menos para que ela seja pega no flagra. – Ino pensou por um momento e depois deu um gritinho entusiasmado.

-Já disse que você e um gênio Karin-Chan? – Disse Ino abraçando a amiga.

-Eu sei... Eu sou a ruiva inteligente e você a loira burra...

-Isso... Não! Eu não sou burra! – Karin não ia discutir isso com ela. Não se rebaixaria ao nível da loira. Não mais. – Mas então... Quando eu posso começar?

-Amanha mesmo na festa da Akemi. Viu só, dois coelhos com um tiro só, você vai ser a vitima e Hinata vai odiar a Sakura por estragar a festa da filha. – Karin se levantou e pegou o casaco. – Posso ir agora? – Ino acenou e levou Karin ate a porta, as duas se despediram e Ino voltou para o quarto.

**-x-**

-Ah... Ainda é muito cedo Hime... Tem certeza que quer ir agora? – Reclamou Suigetsu.

-Nem é tão cedo assim Sui... Já são nove e meia da manha! Vamos sim agora! E pare de reclamar, o Juugo não esta reclamando... Juugo? – Ela olhou para o loiro que praticamente dormia em pé encostado no batente da porta, Sakura suspirou e levantou da cama batendo o pé fazendo os dois meninos derem pulos de susto. – Vamos logo... – Disse ela saindo e sendo seguida pelos dois.

Chegaram a mansão de Naruto poucos minutos depois, Akemi, Haru e Akira brincavam no quintal da frente. Sakura respirou fundo, hoje ela encararia Sasuke de frente.

Juugo tocou a campainha e Hinata atendeu com um grande sorriso no rosto, com certeza depois do casamento com Naruto ela perdeu toda aquela timidez que tinha.

-Bom dia Sakura-san! Juugo-san, Suigetsu-san! Podem entrar. – Eles passaram por Hinata na porta e viram os homens sentados no sofá conversando, poucos ainda tinham visto Sakura então foi um choque um tanto grande, principalmente para Lee, que quase pulou em cima dela e Juugo não o tivesse segurado.

-Minha flor de cerejeira! É tão bom te ver! Quem são esses? Seus guarda-costas? – Perguntou Lee tentando passar por Juugo.

-Não! São meus amigos, é bom vê-lo novamente Lee! Agora... – Ela saiu de trás de Suigetsu e olhou a cabeleira prateada que tanto sentia saudade. – Kakashi-sensei! – Ele se levantou e ela pulou nele.

-Ah... Sakura... você não esta tão leve quanto antes e eu envelheci um pouco sabe... – Sakura soltou Kakashi com os olhos marejados e beijou a bochecha dele. – Tambem estava com saudade pequena... E eu não sou mais seu sensei. Achei que já tinha aprendido isso.

-Você vai ser meu eterno sensei! – Disse ela o abraçando. Depois de cumprimentar, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba, Naruto e Sai, ela foi para cozinha onde as meninas já estavam trabalhando. – Sabe... Eu não acho isso justo.

-O que? – Perguntou Tenten.

-Os homens ficarem na sala assistindo jogo e a gente aqui cozinhando...

-É assim que funciona a vida de casada querida! – Disse Temari do outro lado da cozinha, Sakura deu um sorriso torto e continuou a lavar os pratos. As meninas conversavam sobre filhos e família enquanto Sakura permanecia quieta e só acenava quando seu nome era mencionado.

O almoço estava quase pronto e elas estavam colocando a mesa, os dezesseis lugares estavam quase todos postos e Sakura estava colocando o ultimo prato quando sentiu um empurrão forte no braço a fazendo derrubar o prato.

-Ah! Sakura! Olhe o que você fez! – Disse Ino apontando para o prato quebrado.

-Eu sinto muito... – Sussurrou a rosada.

-Tudo bem querida, deixa que eu limpo. – Disse Hinata já com a vassoura e a pá na mão.

-Desculpe... – Murmurou Sakura novamente.

-Meninas, vamos para a sala enquanto esperamos o resto da comida ficar pronta. – Todas seguiram Hinata para a sala e Sakura foi lavar as mãos.

-Oi. – Disse uma voz feminina que ela conhecia bem atrás dela. Sakura estremeceu e se virou para encarar a loira.

-O que quer Ino? – Perguntou tentando sair de perto dela.

-Nada. Só saber como você esta... – Sakura se virou novamente para a loira e ela estava com um copo na mão. – Sabe... Essa noite o meu Sasuke-kun chamou o seu nome... Alguma coisa como... "Você continua irritante", você se lembra disso Sakura-_chan_?

-Como sabe disso? – Perguntou Sakura se virando para se afastar.

-Digamos que... Eu dei uma remexida nas lembranças dele. Então você voltou mesmo não é? Só para estragar tudo! – Ino agarrou o cabelo de Sakura e a sacudiu. – Bom, se eu fosse você, não me metia mais. Entendeu? – Sakura tentava se livrar do aperto sem usar a força bruta, o que era bem difícil já que Ino estava a segurando com muita força.

-Me solte Ino! Que droga! Me solte! – Ino sorria vitoriosa para Sakura, ela sabia que a rosada estava se controlando.

-Ué... Cadê a grande loba sanguinária de Konoha agora? – Foi a gota d'água para Sakura, os olhos verdes ficaram com fendas negras no meio e ela empurrou Ino para longe, ela não entendeu quando Ino gritou, jogou o copo no chão e se jogou por cima dos cacos de vidro.

Ino pressionou as costas no vidro quebrado ate sangrar e fingiu estar desmaiada.

Quando Ino se moveu e Sakura viu suas costas sujas se sangue, ela abafou um grito com a manga do casaco.

Na sala, todos estavam rindo e conversando quando ouviram o grito, todos se encararam por um momento esperando algo acontecer quando ouviram um soluço alto da cozinha.

-Ino. – Disse Sasuke antes de se levantar e correr para a cozinha. Todos foram atrás do moreno, que assim que empurrou a porta da cozinha se deparou com Sakura, os olhos com fendas negras estavam chorosos e tentava inútilmente abafar os soluços e Ino estava jogada no chão em sua frente com as costas sujas de sangue e desmaiada. Sasuke correu para socorrer a mulher enquanto os outros encaravam a cena boquiabertos.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Naruto olhando de Ino semi-acordada para Sakura. Juugo e Suigetsu tentaram passar, mas as pessoas na porta não permitiam.

Ino soltou um gemido dolorido do chão e todos a encararam. Sasuke colocou Ino no colo de Shikamaru e caminhou ate Sakura, ele agarrou os pulsos dela e a sacudiu com força.

-O que você fez com ela? – Perguntou Sasuke nervoso.

-Eu não fiz nada, eu juro! Pare com isso!

-Me responda! – Ele empurrou Sakura contra a bancada e quando voltava a se aproximar ele sentiu seus braços sendo segurados para trás e Suigetsu correu ate Sakura e a abraçou, ela escondeu o rosto na blusa roxa do colega.

-Calma aí Sasuke. Eu tenho certeza que Sakura tem uma boa explicação para isso. – Disse Naruto encarando a rosada que tentava se esconder.

-Esta tudo bem Hime... – Disse Suigetsu no ouvido de Sakura. Sasuke se livrou do aperto de Juugo e Naruto e ajudou Ino que já estava acordada a se levantar.

-O que aconteceu Sakura? – Perguntou Hinata com Akemi no colo.

-Eu não sei... Eu estava... Eu não sei... – Disse Sakura tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Como Ino pode chegar a esse ponto? Fazer uma cena só para as pessoas sentirem pena? Ela já não tinha atenção o suficiente sendo Uchiha Ino?

-Esta tudo bem... Eu tenho certeza que ela não fez por mal. – Disse Ino baixinho apoiada em Sasuke.

-Olha mamãe! Um cachorrão! – Gritou Akemi apontando para o quintal de trás. Todos esticaram o pescoço para ver.

Ainda chorando Sakura correu para fora da casa em pulo uma nuvem de fumaça se formou ao seu redor e quando atingiu o chão novamente, a loba branca estava la. Ela deu uma ultima olhada para casa ela passou com a cabeça baixa por Kitai e depois começou a correr pelo bosque atrás da casa.

-Hime! – Gritou Juugo, só que ela já estava longe de mais. – Kitae... – A loba negra acenou com a cabeça e correu atrás de Sakura.

Os dois olharam para dentro da casa, as crianças tinham os olhos brilhando e os mais velhos davam atenção para Ino, apenas Hinata e Naruto olhavam para onde Sakura tinha saído.

-Nos sentimos muito... – Disse Suigetsu a Naruto e Hinara antes de se lançar no bosque com Juugo.

* * *

Ia aiii? Mereco reviews? Acho que nao nee! Esse cap ficou uma merda! Bom... mais algumas coisas foram esclarecidas, acho... Enfim... ta aii ne... Terceiro cap de hj pq eu sei qe to em divida com vocs.

Reviews:

Amai Yasumin: Tenso neee... eu seeei! Eu fiquei com muuuita raiva da Ino nesse cap! Mesmo! Nao fiquei muito satisfeita com ele mas ta valendo. Eu nao disse que voc tinha errado o pq de Akira dizer aquilo? Espero que voc tenha entendido, se nao... Eu nao vou explicar, eles vao explicar tudo... Eu acho o Suigetsu suuuper gatinho e ate que ele combina com a Saky... e fofo eles juntos! Enfim... Voc tem razao, Sakura errou mais Ino estava conciente de seus atos. Ino piranha 4ever! Bbjbj e perdao pelo cap horrivel!

kekedia : Comeu direitinho u-u hn. acho boom! Nao deixe de acompanhar em catzuda!bjbj Da Mai


	10. Conflitos

Naruto nao me pertence.

_Escrito por : Mai Uchiha e Kira C. Buttet_

* * *

Juugo e Suigetsu corriam desesperados mata a dentro, eles sabiam que Sakura ficaria bem apenas com Kitai, não era por isso que eles estavam preocupados, eles sentiam um chakra muito forte atrás deles, um chakra que eles conheciam muito bem.

-Pare Teme! – Gritou Naruto antes de entrar correndo no bosque atrás de Sasuke.

Com o sharingan ativado ele conseguia identificar o chakra da loba de Sakura, ele corria com toda a velocidade que podia, mais a frente ele viu Juugo e Suigetsu. Eles não conseguiriam parar o Uchiha tão facilmente assim.

-Merda... – Murmurou Juugo parando.

-O que foi? – Juugo apontou para a clareira que eles passaram a cinco minutos atrás. – Genjutsu?

-Sasuke usou para nos distrair. Vamos voltar. – Tantos anos com o moreno, eles aprenderam a fugir do Genjutsu de Sasuke. Estavam novamente em frente a casa de Hinata, não tinha ninguém la, voltaram correndo para a floresta e conseguiam sentir chakras diferentes espalhados por toda a mata, o conhecido chakra da raposa de nove caldas e o chakra de Sasuke eram os mais perceptíveis, porem, os mais distantes.

Sasuke corria sem olhar para trás, sabia que estava sendo seguido, ouvia os gritos de Naruto para parar mas ele não dava a mínima, ele so queria chegar ate Sakura. Seu intimo dizia que já se conheciam a anos e que podia confiar nela.

Não, alguém que fez aquilo com a esposa dele não merece sua confiança. Os olhos vermelhos mostraram a frente quem ele procurava, Sakura já estava em sua forma normal e conversava com a outra loba.

Naruto sentia seu coração apertar, sabia que Sasuke poderia matar Sakura sem pensar duas vezes, e com o humor que ele estava hoje, não seria muito difícil de isso acontecer. Juugo e Suigetsu passaram em alta velocidade por ele.

Hinata estava imensamente preocupada com Sakura, sabia que a rosada tinha ficado mal com o que aconteceu, a morena acreditava que ela não tinha feito nada. Sempre duvidou do caráter de Ino.

Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru e Temari corriam pelo outro extremo da floresta, um tanto confusos pelo o que tinha acabado de acontecer porem não deixariam de ajudar Sakura. Choji, Sai ficaram na casa para vigiar Ino e as crianças.

Akira viu o pai pular na mata com o coração doendo e a cabeça quase explodindo, parecia que seu coração tinha sido arrancado de tanto que doía, por esse motivo se lançou na mata atrás de todos sem que Choji e Sai percebessem.

-Eu não fiz nada Kitai! Eu juro! – Disse Sakura com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Eu sei querida... Só que não é isso que eles pensam... – Disse a loba se sentando a frente de Sakura.

-Talvez eu devesse voltar para Hoshi no Doukutsu e... –

-Hime! – Gritou Suigetsu antes que Sakura pudesse terminar a frase.

-Fuja! – Gritou Juugo porém Sakura não entendeu.

-Fuja! – Ela ouviu a voz de Naruto um pouco antes dele aparecer no campo de visão da rosada, todos ofegando e suados. Ela não entendeu por que ele gritou aquilo, Kitai a sua frente rosnou e pulou por cima da cabeça de Sakura.

Assustada, Sakura pulou da pedra que estava sentada e se virou, deparando-se com Sasuke, o Sharingan ativado e um sorriso de canto.

Sakura piscou e Sasuke se moveu, os reflexos de loba a levaram a dar alguns passos para trás, se afastando de Sasuke.

-Pare Sasuke! Isso tudo por nada! – Gritou Naruto se aproximando. Sakura piscou novamente e Sasuke já estava pulando em cima de si. Kitai pulou e empurrou Sakura para o lado, fazendo o moreno cair por cima da loba negra. Kitai mordeu o braço de Sasuke que segurava a kunai.

Sakura estava com os olhos marejados e o corpo tremia. Mesmo com o braço ferido, Sasuke continuava tentando ferir Kitai.

Juugo e Suigetsu correram para tentar afastar Sasuke, em vão, com um movimento rápido Sasuke mandou os dois para o outro lado.

Mesmo assustada, Sakura se levantou e pulou em Sasuke, no seu percurso murmurou apenas para ela.

-Okami... – E uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu. Quando o corpo de Sasuke bateu no chão ao lado de Kitai, uma nuvem de poeira levantou, e quando finalmente abaixou seis lobos andavam arrastando suas patas ao redor dos dois.

Sasuke teve que usar praticamente toda sua força para sair de baixo da grande loba branca. Sakura rosnou e se afastou de Sasuke.

O moreno fitava os olhos verdes incessantemente, o Sharingan não parecia ter nenhum efeito sobre a loba, o som das patas se arrastando na terra estava tirando a atenção de Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Ele ouviu um murmúrio no fundo de sua mente. Ele conhecia aquela voz, a voz de Ino quando era menina, o murmúrio choroso de quanto ele partiu.

Sakura estava chorando internamente, achou que tinha superado o que sentia pelo moreno, mas se realmente tivesse passado, ela não sentiria toda essa agonia após atacá-lo, ela estava com medo, ele a odiava, sempre odiou, agora mais ainda por machucar a mulher dele. Se ele soubesse a verdade... Se ele soubesse que tinha sido Sakura que implorou para ele ficar naquela noite, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Era isso! Ela só tinha que fazer ele se lembrar. Olhando em volta, ela estava em uma clareira de terra batida, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru e Temari estavam lado a lado na entrada da floresta. Neji e Tenten estavam atrás dela e Juugo e Suigetsu na frente de Sakura, atrás de Sasuke. Engolindo em seco, ela se preparou e pulou novamente dentro da mata.

-Hime! – Gritou Juugo. Por favor, me sigam. Ela implorava em silencio, quando ouviu os passos atrás de si, se acalmou.

Sasuke havia ido atrás se Sakura novamente, ele não reconhecia aquela parte da floresta, muito menos sabia onde ela estava indo. Sakura conhecia aquele trecho, a mata atrás do posto dos guias perto dos portões de Konoha. O banco, era seu objetivo, se chegasse viva ate lá, Sasuke estava quase a alcançando.

Finalmente ela pulou para a rua de pedras da saída da vila, um vento soprou e ela viu por quanto tempo correu, o Sol já se punha deixando o céu azul e rosa, ela realmente pararia para observar se não estivesse prestes a ser morta pelo Uchiha.

Os dois estavam frente a frente, esmeraldas contra ônix, os passos se aproximaram e todos estavam presentes novamente. Com uma nova nuvem de fumaça, Sakura estava de voltar.

As respirações ofegantes, o suor pingava pela franja de Sasuke e as lagrimas de Sakura se perdiam no suor do rosto rosado dela. Doía tanto vê-lo com raiva dela.

-Preste atenção no que esta fazendo Sasuke! Quer mesmo matá-la? – Perguntou alguém, nenhum dos dois deu atenção. Sakura saiu da atitude de luta e secou o suor.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e também saiu da pose de luta sem abaixar a guarda um segundo.

-Não se lembra mesmo não é? – Perguntou Sakura. Sasuke franziu novamente o cenho.

-Me lembrar do que? – Perguntou ele, frio.

-De tudo! – Gritou Sakura se aproximando.

-Não brinque comigo garota... – Sasuke tirou um kunai do coldre e em um movimento rápido a lançou em Sakura arranhando de leve sua bochecha.

-Me escute! – Sakura estendeu a mão para Sasuke que agarrou com força seu pulso.

-Escute aqui você. Mantenha distancia da minha família. Se você chegar novamente perto de Ino ou de Akira, eu não sei o que faço com você.

-Se você tocar mais uma vez um dedo em Sakura, eu arranco sua cabeça com os dentes. – Disse Suigetsu pelas costas de Sasuke. Sasuke se virou e fitou o antigo colega.

-Hn. – Sasuke largou o pulso de Sakura com violência e saiu andando.

Ao longe, alguns passos foram ouvidos, e Akira passou correndo por todos os presentes.

-Gomene! Gomene! – Disse ele se agarrando a cintura de Sakura. A rosada alisou o cabelo do moreninho e levantou os olhos para Sasuke, uma trovoada foi escutada ao longe.

-Se afaste dela Akira... – Sibilou Sasuke olhando o filho.

-Gomene! Eu devia ter ido! Eu quis ficar com você! – Gritou Akira olhando para Sakura.

-Do que esta falando Akira? – Perguntou Sakura gentilmente e depois levantou os olhos para Naruto. – Do que ele esta falando? – A ficha de Sakura começava a cair. Ela se desprendeu do aperto de Akira e se abaixou ao nível dele para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Do que esta falando?

-Do dia em que deixei a vila... – O momento de Sasuke indo embora piscou na mente de Sakura e ela se afastou, em passos vacilantes ela se virou para o Uchiha mais velho que mantinha os olhos fechados da mesma maneira que ele fez quando se viram pela primeira vez que ela voltou.

-Ela... Ela... – Murmurava Sakura tentando entender tudo.

-Se afaste do meu filho sua piranha! – Gritou Ino que apareceu correndo seguida de Sai e Choji. – Eu disse para você se afastar! – Ino agarrou o braço de Akira e começou a andar para longe de Sakura. – Vamos Sasuke.

-Não! Não! Oto-san! Não! Não é ela! Não é ela! – Gritava Akira tentando se soltar da mão de Ino. Sasuke fechou os olhos com mais força e escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

Sakura caiu de joelhos segurando a cabeça, tudo estava girando, ela não conseguia enxergar ninguém a sua frente.

-Sakura! – Gritou alguém encostando a mão em seu ombro e sem pensar ela afastou a mão com um tapa forte. Estava caindo novamente.

Juugo e Suigetu sabiam o que estava acontecendo, Sakura ficou assustada com o que aconteceu, todos ficaram para dizer a verdade, mas seu chakra desregulou novamente.

Um grito de dor desesperado veio de Sakura e todos a olharam, logo depois uma risada maligna da mesma. Todos recuaram alguns passos para trás.

A palavra _monstro_ ecoava na mente de Sakura.

Suigetsu puxou os braços de Sakura para trás para segura-la e Juggo segurou as pernas dela. Sakura gritava e se debatia para tentar sair, todos olhavam sem saber o que fazer. Naruto parecia assustado, mas compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Ino estava a beira de lagrimas, era de mais para ela ter que passar por isso novamente

Sakura gritou e riu alto, os olhos em fendas estavam dilatados e a língua estava mais comprida.

-Você tem medo de mim querido? – Disse Sakura olhando para Suigetsu. – Por que deveria. – E riu novamente. Prendendo Sakura contra o chão os dois tentaram de tudo para acalmá-la.

Em mais um grito agudo, Sakura conseguiu se desprender e se afastar, o corpo meio abaixado e as mãos em garras ela soltava algo parecido com um rosnado baixo.

-Se acalme Sakura. Ninguém aqui vai fazer mal nenhum para você. Se acalme... – Tentou Juugo novamente, mas não adiantou. Sakura se abaixou ate encostar as mãos no chão e os bigodes apareceram. Ela não poderia continuar de transformando assim ou se tornaria loba para sempre.

- Faça aquilo que você fez outra vez! – Gritou Naruto para Juugo.

-Eu já tentei! Não funcionou.

-Sakura! – Gritou a voz de Tsunade e Sakura virou o rosto para olhar. Um sorriso maldoso brotou nos lábios dela. – O que aconteceu?

-Muita coisa... – Disse Temari puxando Tsunade para ela não se aproximar.

-O que ela é? – Perguntou Kiba.

-Uma loba. – Disse Naruto abraçado a Hinata. O céu já estava escuro, a única iluminação que eles tinham era de um poste por perto.

Sorrindo, Sakura andou com dificuldade ate Ino, se abaixou ao nível de Akira e abaixou o rosto como se o cheirasse. O garoto estava imóvel assim como todos os presentes, nem Juugo ou Suigetsu sabiam como agir, ela nunca tinha chegado a esse ponto.

A rua começou a ficar mais iluminada e a lua cheia apareceu, Sakura recuou e pulou em cima do muro.

Um uivado alto e todos se encolheram com a dor que o som causou e de repente um baque surdo no chão e o som parou.

Sakara estava deitada no chão e Sasuke por cima dela a segurando pelo pescoço, as garras de Sakura cravavam no ombro dele fazendo o sangue pingar no chão.

Sasuke ativou o sharingan e olhou fundo nos olhos verdes dela, toda a dor de cabeça sumiu no momento em que os olhos dela voltaram ao normal e ela o fitou antes de desmaiar.

Sasuke tirou as garras de Sakura de dentro da carne do ombro o que causou um grande fluxo de sangue e voltou para o lado da mulher que chorava baixinho.

Suigetsu e Juugo correram ate Sakura e o primeiro a pegou no colo, lentamente Sakura abriu os olhos e olhou o amigo.

-Ola Hime... – Disse ele baixinho.

-Aconteceu de novo... – Murmurou ela já chorando.

-Não é culpa sua... – Disse Juugo tirando o cabelo dela do rosto. Os dois ficaram de pé e Sakura abraçou Suigetsu para não ter que olhar os amigos. Ou as expressões horrorizadas que provavelmente tomaram conta de cada rosto.

-Amanha voltaremos para Hoshi no Doukutsu... – Disse Suigetsu antes de começar a andar para casa.

Sakura se agarrou mais ao pescoço de Suigetsu e arriscou levantar o rosto para ver os amigos. Ninguem a encarava, estavam todos com o rosto abaixado e já começavam a ir embora também, menos Tsunade e Naruto que continuavam a assistir os três saindo de baixo dos primeiros pingos de chuva.

Aqui, com certeza, não era mais seu lar.

* * *

Sabe... ate que eu gostei desse cap, foi bem legal de escrever... Espero que vocs tbm gostem... espero que sim... Olha, talvez, muito talvez mesmo, eu nao poste amanha, estou morando na espanha e amanha e dia de reis, e tipo o natal, entrega de presentes e tals... entao eu nao vou passar em casa, se eu voltar cedo aii (sao tres horas de diferenca) eu posto... se nao, nao. Vocs ja iram saber pq.

Respondendo Reviews:!  
Bela21: Eu tbm tenho muuuuita raiva da Inoooo! Nem me fale! Que bom que voltou a acompanhar a fiiiic! Se esta cuiriosa continue lendo! Um beijo ajudaria msmo kkkk! jbj

kekedia: Isso ai garota! Tem que se alimentar bem! kkkk' que bom que gosstou do cap! e eu que agradeco por deixar revviews!

Amai Yasumin: Que bom que gostou mana! Mesmo, eu odiei aquele cap, esse tbm nao gostei muto nao... mas... e eu nao consgigo escrever caps maiores que isso, sinto muito. O confronto foi curto pq continua nesse! Haha! E finalmente voc acertou eeeeem! kkkk! BJBJ E TE VEJO NO PROXIMO CAP!


	11. Memories Mesmo dia

_Muito bem, respire..._

_Se acalme..._

_Não é mais um sonho. Eu sei disso._

_Eu consigo ouvir meu coração batendo._

_Minha boca tem gosto de sangue._

_Abrir os olhos não ajuda, não enxergo nada a minha frente._

_Sinto cheiro de terra molhada._

_Ainda estou em Konoha?_

_O silencio é perturbador._

_Me lembro de estar tentando levar Sasuke para a entrada da vila e..._

_Ele estava tentando me matar?_

_Escuto a voz de Juugo._

_Ele esta tentando me acalmar._

_Sinto Suigetsu segurando meus braços._

_Não consigo fazer meu corpo responder._

_Estou com tanto medo._

_Sakura!_

_Ouço a voz de Tsunade me chamando, so que não consigo responder._

_Estou flutuando dentro de mim mesma._

_Um choque passa por todo o meu corpo._

_Escuto um uivo alto, sou eu fazendo isso?_

_Perdi o controle novamente?_

_Minhas costas batem com força em algo duro e gelado._

_Finalmente consigo abrir meus olhos._

_Lentamente o vermelho a minha frente que acreditava ser sangue ganha riscos pretos._

_Sharingan._

_O corpo de Sasuke esta sobre o meu._

_Ele lembrou?_

_Tudo escurece novamente._

_O que esta acontecendo comigo?_

Ola Hime...

_A voz de Suigetsu me tranquiliza um pouco._

Não foi culpa sua...

_Agora estou completamente segura._

* * *

_Esse ficou diferente pq e o que aconteceu dentro dela no mesmo dia do cap anterior. Espero que tenham gostado!_


	12. Petição

Escrito por: Mai Uchiha e Kira C. Buttet

* * *

-Ok... Me chamo Sakura Haruno, por mais que não pareça eu tenho vinte e quatro anos, sou residente de... – Os dois meninos olharam preocupados para a rosada. – Konoha ou Hoshi no Doukutsu? – Perguntou ela olhando para Suigetsu que ainda a carregava nos braços. Os dois sempre a faziam falar essas coisas depois de uma crise, já que tinha risco de perder a memória.

-Depende... Onde você passou seus melhores momentos? – Ele parou de andar e encarou a rosada.

-Hn... Essa é meio difícil. – Disse Sakura olhando para as mãos.

-Dificil? Que estranho... – Disse Juugo pensativo.

-Por quê? – Perguntou Sakura esticando o pescoço por cima do ombro de Suigetsu para olha Juugo um pouco mais atrás.

-Achei que você ia responder Konoha na hora... – Sakura deu um risinho e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Suigetsu.

-Depende... Passei ótimos momentos em Konoha, porem, não teria conhecido vocês, Hoshi e Yuuki se não estivesse em Hoshi no Doukutsu. – Disse Sakura pensando.

-Então que tal assim... Nasci em Konoha e cresci em Hoshi no Doukutsu. – Ela não havia crescido lá, mas sabia por que Juugo tinha falado aquilo, ele não estava se referindo a crescer em altura ou idade e sim em pensamento e em força. Suigetsu voltou a andar, tinha pena dele, sempre que acontecia isso ele insistia em carregá-la.

-Gostei... – Disse Sakura e os três começaram a rir.

-Yo... – Sakura estava de olhos fechados quando ouviu a voz de seu antigo sensei, Suigetsu parou e a colocou no chão. Kakashi estava sentado na varanda da casa de Sakura sozinho.

-Ola Kakashi... Meninos, vão entrando... Eu já vou. – Disse Sakura.

-Vai ficar bem Hime? – Perguntou Juugo.

-Vou. Não se preocupe. – Os dois passaram por Kakashi dando apenas um leve aceno de cabeça.

-Qualquer coisa grita. – Disse Suigetsu antes de entrar. Sakura se sentou ao lado de Kakashi no chão de madeira e passou a fitar o céu assim como seu sensei.

-Eles gostam mesmo de você não é? – Perguntou Kakashi fitando as pedras aos seus pés.

-É... São meus irmãos. – Ela deu um risinho fraco e abaixou o olhar. – Você não viu o aconteceu?

-Vi... De longe. Sinto muito, não consegui chegar mais perto... – Kakashi olhou para Sakura com o olhar pesaroso.

-Tudo bem... Poucos conseguem... – Sakura disse a segunda parte mais baixo, só para ela ouvir. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silencio ate Kakashi voltar a falar novamente.

-Eu sinto muito... Devíamos tem te apoiado mais e... – Kakashi parou de falar quando ouviu os soluços baixos de Sakura, meio receoso, ele passou o braços pelos ombros dela e a puxou para mais perto, ela se aconchegou perto dele e o abraçou.

-Eu só queria voltar para Konoha e ficar em paz! Esta tudo errado Kakashi! Naruto acha que eu sou um monstro, Hinata deve me considerar uma destruidora de festa, Sasuke acha que tudo que passamos foi com Ino e não comigo, Sai não fala direito comigo, Tsunade deve estar querendo me expulsar da vila! Eu nem devia ter voltado!

-Eu acho que você esta errada... E esta sendo um pouco egoísta também. – Disse Kakashi. Diante da confusão no rosto de Sakura, ele continuou. – Não acho que Naruto te ache um mostro, não creio que Hinata ache que tudo aquilo foi tudo culpa sua, Sai continua sendo o Sai e a ultima coisa que Tsunade quer é que você va embora da vila novamente. – Ele parou e suspirou. – E em tudo o que você falou, so pensou no que as pessoas achavam de você, não pensou no que você as fez passar. Você nos deixou sem mais nem menos Sakura, tudo o que queríamos era uma explicação, mais nem isso você nos deu, apenas sumiu, assim como Sasuke. Achou mesmo que voltaria e tudo seria igual? – Sakura abaixou a cabeça, ele estava certo, nunca havia pensado por esse lado. – E o caso de Sasuke é um problema a parte.

-Obrigada Kakashi... Sensei. – Ele riu e aperto mais forte. Mais alguns segundo de silencio entre eles.

-Você ainda o ama? – Perguntou Kakashi. Sakura suspirou, era tão difícil admitir para si mesma.

-Se eu o amo? Bom... – Ela refletiu, ela o amava? Fechou os olhos e deixou a resposta sair de seu coração. – Sim, eu ainda o amo. – Kakashi sorriu e a abraçou forte.

-Agora é melhor você entrar, descanse e amanha vá conversar com Tsunade. – Kakashi deu um beijo na testa de Sakura e se levantou. – Boa noite pequena. – Sussurrou ele antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sakura se levantou e entrou em casa, tentando controlar as lagrimas para não perturbar os amigos ela tomou seu banho e se deitou. Não agüentou ficar muito tempo em silencio, as lagrimas escorriam livremente pela pele pálida, os soluços eram altos e ela não se importava se eles ouviriam ou não. Estava se sentindo tão... vazia.

Ouviu a porta do quarto abrir lentamente e Suigetsu vestindo apenas a calca do moletom se ajoelhou ao lado da cama segurando a mão dela.

-O que foi? – Perguntou ele baixinho.

-Estou com medo... – Murmurou ela.

-De que? – Ele fez carinho no cabelo dela.

-Deles... Deles desistirem de mim... De se voltarem contra mim.

-Se eles se voltarem contra você... – Ele parou um momento sorrindo - Será nos contra eles... – Murmurou ele apertando a mão dela com força. Com o carinho que recebia nos cabelos aos poucos Sakura foi pegando no sono e Suigetsu com ao seu lado, por mais que estivesse com olhos pesados, não queria soltar a mão dela. – Aishiteru... – Murmurou ele antes de pegar no sono.

**::**

Sasuke se revirou na cama com os olhos pesados, não havia dormido nada esse noite.

_"Eu queria ficar!"_

_ "Não é ela! Oto-san! Não é ela!"_

As palavras de Akira se repetiam em sua cabeça, não fazia sentido, o que ele sabia sobre ela? Que historia era aquela de quando ele deixou a vila?

Não era nada, ele estava tendo uma alucinação muito séria, _muito_ séria, ele se lembraria de levá-lo ao medico.

Suspirando derrotado, ele se levantou da cama em silencio para não acordar a mulher. Pegou suas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo quarto, as jogou no cesto de roupa suja e foi tomar seu banho.

De baixo da água fria, as palavras de Akira não paravam de ecoar em sua mente, não tinha motivos para ficar remoendo aquilo, não era nada.

Vestiu sua roupa preta e desce as escadas para a cozinha onde encontrou Akira comendo seu cereal.

-Bom dia filho. – Ele deu um beijo na cabeça de Akira e foi para a geladeira.

-Bom dia Oto-san. – Disse Akira se levantando e colocando a tigela na pia.

-Acordou cedo hoje, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sasuke se sentando.

-São onze da manha Oto-san... Não é tão cedo assim...

-Onze? – Sasuke olhou o relógio da cozinha, havia passado da hora essa manha.

-O que vamos almoçar? – Perguntou Akira andando ate a varanda de trás.

-Vou acordar Ino, mas vai demorar um pouco ainda. Acha que agüenta? – Akira levantou a cabeça de pressa.

-Posso ir no parque? – Perguntou ele com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Sozinho? Vou ligar para Karin...

-Não! Eu sei me cuidar Oto-san! Posso?

-Tudo bem... Mas volte antes de uma hora. Tome. Ligue para sua mãe qualquer coisa. – Disse Sasuke entregando o celular para Akira.

-Obrigada Oto-san! – Akira pegou o celular e sai correndo pela porta.

O parquinho não era bem seu destino aquela manha. Correndo a toda velocidade, ele alcançou a área residencial da vila.

Parado em frente a uma antiga casa de madeira, ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer, não o que falar, ou se realmente deveria fazer isso.

Respirando fundo para tomar coragem, ele bateu na porta com um circulo branco esculpido. Um homem de cabelo branco que ele tinha visto na festa abriu a porta.

-Sim? – Perguntou ele olhando desconfiado para Akira.

-A menina de cabelo rosa esta? – Perguntou Akira sorrindo.

-Cabelo rosa... A Sakura? – Perguntou Suigetsu abrindo mais a porta para olhar Akira.

-Acho que sim... Ela esta? – Suigetsu colocou a cabeça para dentro da casa e gritou.

-Hime! Você tem visita! – Depois de alguns passos, ele ouviu a voz dela.

-Quem é? – Perguntou ela aparecendo na porta colocando o brinco. – Akira? – Perguntou ela meio assustada. – O que faz aqui?

-Queria... Bem, queria falar com você. – Disse o menino olhando para o chão.

-Hn... Esta bem... Quer entrar? – Perguntou Sakura achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

-Podemos dar uma volta?

-O que acha de um sorvete? – Perguntou Sakura e Akira sorriu.

Os dois estavam na barraca de sorvete sentados em uma cadeira de plástico com seus sorvetes em mãos.

-Muito bem... O que quer falar? – Perguntou Sakura comendo o final da casquinha do sorvete.

-Primeiro... Queria pedir desculpas por ter dito aquelas coisas ontem... Não sei por que fiz aquilo... – Disse Akira olhando para o sorvete.

-Não sabe? Da onde você tirou aquilo?

-Eu... Não é nada. Não sei... – Disse Akira encarando o chão.

-Ah! Vamos lá! Pode me contar!

-Eu tive um sonho uma vez... Em que o Oto-san saia da vila e você... – O coração de Sakura estava acelerado, ela sentia as mãos suando de nervosismo.

-E eu...

-Você esta meio que... desmaiada em um banco na saída da vila. Foi só um sonho... – A respiração de Sakura acelerou, o peito doía de tão rápido que o coração batia, os olhos estavam molhados pelas lagrimas de dor e de ódio também. Como Ino pode fazer isso?

-Você só teve esse sonho? – Perguntou a rosada com a voz falhando.

-Não... Já tive outros.

-Pode me contar algum?

-Em uma ponte, com neblina, Oto-san estava deitado no chão e você esta chorando. Você cresceu... – Entao ela entendeu por que ele disse aquilo naquela vez que se viram. Ele tinha as lembranças de Sasuke seladas nele, Ino provavelmente tinha esperança que isso se perdesse em seu subconsciente, mas quando Sakura voltou, ele se lembrou. – No começou eu não reconhecia você, mas depois que te vi... Sabia que era você. Não são muitas pessoas que tem cabelo cor-de-rosa.

-É... Já comentou esses sonhos com alguém?

-Uma vez, com o Oto-san... Só que ele nem ligou. É só um sonho estranho... – Akira deu um pulo na cadeira e tirou um celular do bolso da calca branca. – Já estou indo Oto-san! – Akira desligou o celular e encarou Sakura que estava quase chorando. – Você esta bem?

-Estou... Acho que sim...

-Bom, eu tenho que ir para a casa agora. Ate mais Sakura-chan!

-Espere! Akira! Podemos conversar outro dia? – Sakura teria que entender mais sobre isso.

-Amanha no parquinho! Essa hora! Ate mais! – E ele sumiu na esquina.

Sakura deixou o dinheiro em cima da mesa e ainda refletindo sobre o assunto, seguiu para o prédio da Hokage.

Com batidas leves na porta, Sakura ouviu um "entre" abafado. Ela empurrou a porta lentamente e sorriu para Tsunade que mantinha os olhos fixos na folha a sua frente.

-Ola... – Murmurou Sakura receosa, Tsunade levantou o rosto rápido e sorriu.

-Sakura! Pensei que você tinha ido embora... – Disse Tsunade indicando a cadeira a frente. Sakura se sentiu mal pela frase, ela queria mesmo que Sakura fosse embora da vila.

-Vim... – Ela pensou nas coisas que queria falar com Tsunade, mas os socou no fundo de sua mente. – Me despedir. – Finalisou ela abaixando a cabeça.

-Vai mesmo embora? – Perguntou Tsunade a olhando. Sakura se encostou na porta e abaixou a cabeça.

-Ninguém me quer aqui Shishou... Vai ser melhor assim. – Sakura sorriu por baixo da cortina cor-de-rosa que seus cabelos formavam.

-Não é verdade Sakura. – Sakura sentiu Tsunade agarrar seus ombros, ela nem sentiu o chakra da loira se aproximando. – Fique. Não posso perder você novamente. Por favor! Fique em Konoha!

-Tsunade eu...

-Apenas fique... – Sussurrou ela voltando para seu lugar com os olhos tristes, Sakura se sentou a sua frente e segurou as mãos dela, Sakura sorriu e Tsunade entendeu como um sim, ela ficaria na vila. – Como esta se sentindo?

-Estou bem... Pelo menos hoje, eu não perco o controle. – Disse Sakura tentando dar um ar de piada a frase, mas não funcionou, Tsunade permaneceu seria. – Tem uma coisa que eu queria...

-Pode me falar depois... Antes eu quero te contar uma coisa. Eu sei que e difícil para você, mas você precisa obedecer ok? – Ela entregou um papel para Sakura.

Uma intimação, uma petição, na verdade. De Ino, Sakura leu tudo atentamente sentindo seu coração apertar mais em casa linha.

_"Eu, Uchiha Ino, imploro para que a senhora, Tsunade-sama, entregue esse contrato a Sakura Haruno e seus dois companheiros, para que se afastem de minha família, Uchiha Akira e Uchiha Sasuke, por tempo indeterminado. Vejo em Haruno Sakura um perigo para os membros da família, então gostaria que ela se ficasse no Maximo a cinqüentas metros de distancia de todos nos._

_ Lei 98684 do artigo principal de Konoka"_

Era apenas o começo da petição que Ino havia escrito.

-Você vai aceitar isso?

-Eu não tenho escolha, esta na lei. – Sakura terminou de ler e jogou a folha em cima da mesa da hokage com os olhos marejados de raiva. – Você queria falar algo?

-Não, não era nada muito importante. – Sakura se levantou e andou ate a porta. – Vejo você depois Tsunade. – E ela veria mesmo, em breve. E não seria nos melhores momentos.

* * *

Muito bem, o cap ficou mega curto mais so pq o proximo cap e MEGA tenso! Entao fiquem de olho que eu vou postar MUITO em breve, dependendo da reviews. Pra quem nao tinha pescado ainda o que aconteceu com Akira, ta explicado, meio horrivel e broxante como descobriu mas ... fazer o que nee! nao sou boa escritora nessas horas. Haaaa! Fala aeee, muito kawaii o momento Saky e Suigetsu neee! Pode falar! Ele é TAO fofo! kkkkk Mereco reviews?

Respondendo reviews.

_**Dinani**_: Que bom! Bju pra ti tbm e continue acompanhando!

_** .dm:**_ Que bom que ta gostando! Foi isso mesmo! Ainda tem muita coisa a ser revelada! Continue acompanhandoooo!

_**Kekedia**_! Que bom que gostou Cat! Bjbj!

_**Amai Yasumin**_: É! Acertou! Eu sei que ta broxante como a Saky descobre mais ainda tem tanta cosia pra acontecer... ai ai... Ce gostou mesmo? Que bom cara! Eu tbm adorei escrever a cena que o Akira grita aquilo... ainda tem muita gritaria pela frente! kkkk! Te vejo nas proxiams reviews bjbj.


	13. Palavras que machucam

Naruto nao me pertence!

Escrito por Mai Uchiha e Kira C. Buttet

* * *

Sakura saiu do escritório da hokage com o coração na mão. Queria ir direto na casa de Ino e tirar satisfação com a própria loira sobre o que ela fez. Mas adiantaria algo?

Mudaria alguma coisa?

Sasuke a odiaria mais? Ou entenderia?

Akira ficaria magoado? Ou a apoiaria por "saber" da verdade?

Isso magoaria ela mesma?

Eram perguntas importantes de mais para ela jogar tudo para o alto e esperar acontecer.

Ela andava pela rua principal de Konoha sem rumo algum quando ouviu alguém a chamando. Ela virou o rosto e se deparou com Naruto correndo ate ela.

-Sakura-chan! – Ela a abraçou. – Como você esta? – Sakura olhou de maneira para Naruto, ele tinha esquecido o que aconteceu ontem?

-Estou bem... Ahn... Naruto, queria te pedir desculpas por ontem. – Disse Sakura abaixando a cabeça.

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas! É meio como se... Eu entendesse o que você esta passando. – Disse Naruto dando de ombros. Era verdade, ele a entendia por ter passado por praticamente a mesma coisa. Se sentindo mais leve Sakura fez a coisa que estava a um bom tempo querendo fazer, ela deu um abraço em Naruto e beijou sua bochecha. Naruto riu e a abraçou de volta.

-Aishiteru... – Disse Sakura ainda abraçada ao loiro.

-Watashi mo, Sakura-chan! – Disse ele a soltando e a olhando nos olhos. – Quer ir comer ramen?

-Não sei Naruto... Por que não comemos outra coisa?

-Ah! Sakura-Chan! Por favor! Por favorzinho! Vamos comer ramen! Pelos velhos tempos! – Naruto agarrou os ombros de Sakura e a sacudia freneticamente. Sakura soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, estava com tanta saudade do Baka do seu irmão.

-Como nos velhos tempos... Vamos lá! – Disse ela puxando ele para a barraca de ramen que o amigo tanto gostava.

Os dois se sentaram na mesa próxima a janela e começaram a comer. Entre muitas risadas e conversas animadas, Sakura finalmente se sentiu em casa, com seu amigo loiro sem aquele ar de pai responsável e ela sem se preocupar com o que estava acontecendo, ela se permitiu esquecer e se divertir.

-E ele me fazia tentar mover a água dentro de uma bola de borracha. – Eles riram. – E eu não conseguia por que se eu concentrasse meu chakra nas mãos eu não conseguia dividir para o pé e acabava caindo dentro da água.

-A Tsunade também tinha uns treinamentos com bolas. Era muito bizarro. Ela ficava jogando em mim e me fazendo desviar. Bom, eu aprendi a nunca fechar os olhos em uma batalha.

-Eles são bem úteis mesmo... Ei, você sabia que a fase do exame na floresta da morte foi proibida?

-Serio? Menos mal, nunca gostei daquele lugar. Não deixaria meu filho fazer essa prova.

-Bom, eu confio em Haru, mas não sei se deixaria minha garotinha entrar lá. Não sei quando vai ter um maluco com uma língua bizarra la dentro. – Os dois riram e assim passaram a tarde, sem se preocupar com mais nada, a não ser a irmandade que os dois tinham construído e que ambos acharam que tinha se perdido com o tempo, mas não era bem assim. Tudo tinha voltado a ser como era antes. Ou quase tudo, só que isso não importava agora, ela tinha Naruto ao seu lado, seu irmão, não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Naruto estava feliz por ter a antiga Sakura de volta, sempre sorrindo e sendo gentil. Ele não gostava da atual Sakura, com medo de se aproximar das pessoas e as machucar, será que ela não entendia que isso só vai acontecer se ela permitir? Bom, isso não importa mais, a Sakura que ele gosta esta em sua frente agora, rindo de tudo que ele fala e vira e mexe dando uns cascudos em sua cabeça. Definitivamente, Sakura tinha voltado.

**::**

-Gostou da comida filho? – Perguntou Ino olhando para Akira. O moreno sorriu e acenou.

-Só não estou com muita fome... – Disse Akira empurrando o prato.

-Por que? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o filho.

-Eu tomei sorvete. – Disse ele abaixando o olhar esperando a bronca que estava por vir.

-Como? Não te demos dinheiro. Quem te levou? – Perguntou Ino olhando curiosa para o filho.

-Com a Sakura-chan... – Disse ele. Sasuke suspirou e fechou os olhos com força.

-Eu avisei para ela ficar longe de vocês. – Disse Sasuke só para Ino ouvir.

-Entreguei uma petição para Tsunade pedindo para Sakura manter a distancia. Ela esta pedindo para morrer.

-Do que estão falando? – Perguntou Akira.

-Da sua nova amiga, não quero mais você com ela. Me entendeu? – Disse Sasuke. Akira acenou.

-Eu que convidei ela para ir. Não foi ela. – Disse Akira baixinho.

-Não importa. Você vai obedecer e nunca mais vai falar com ela me ouviu?

-Mas ela me escuta! Ela disse que meus sonhos...

-Já chega Akira! Vá para seu quarto agora! – Gritou Ino.

-Mas ela...

-Escute aqui, vá para seu quarto agora, e não volte a tocar nesse assunto ouviu? – Disse Ino agarrando o braço de Akira com força.

-Largue ele Ino! – Gritou Sasuke.

-Então o leve a um medico! Ele é doente! – Gritou Ino apontando para Akira. O menino começou a chorar.

-Olhe o jeito com que fala Ino. Ele é seu filho também. Nessas horas ele é so meu filho? – Perguntou Sasuke se levantando para encarar Ino.

-É! Quando ele age assim ele e apenas seu filho! Trate de dar uma lição nele pra que aprenda a me obedecer quando eu digo alguma coisa!

-Mas eu não fiz nada! – Gritou Akira.

-Fique quieto! Estou falando com seu pai agora!

-Eu não vou dar uma lição em Akira so porque você foi rude com ele! Ele so tem seis anos Ino.

-Não me importo, na idade dele eu era responsável e obedecia meus pais! Se você não vai dar uma lição nele, eu dou! – Ino agarrou o braço de Akira, mas ele conseguiu se livrar do aperto da loira e se escondeu atrás de Sasuke. – Você vai ficar o protegendo? Mimando ele?

-Ino! Se acalme! Ele so tem seis anos!

-Seis anos de ignorância! Ele devia saber que não pode falar com estranhos e tem que me obedecer!

-Ela não é estranha! É minha amiga! – Gritou Akira.

-Fique quieto Akira. Ela não é amiga de nenhum de nos.

-Qual é o seu problema com ela afinal? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-Ah! Não sei! Talvez por que ela tenha me jogado contra cacos de vidro! – Gritou Ino irônica.

-Você deve ter feito alguma coisa para ela fazer isso. – Sasuke não sabia por que estava tentando proteger a rosada, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que o lado de Ino não era verdadeiro.

-Vai protegê-la agora? Muito bem! Vá atrás dela e se case com ela então! – Disse Ino se virando de costas.

-Não acha que esta exagerando Ino? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-Não! Eu não gosto dela por que ela era apaixonada por você e so voltou para roubar você e Akira de mim! Viu! Já começou! Ela esta fazendo a gente brigar!

-Não estamos brigando por cauda dela! É por causa da maneira que você tratou Akira! Você estava gritando com ele por nada!

-Por nada? Sasuke! Acorda! Ela quer destruir nossa família!

-Ah! Ela é o problema das nossas brigas agora? Só por que ela levou Akira para tomar sorvete ela quer separar nossa família? Estamos fudidos então! Por que Hinata vive levando Akira para tomar sorvete! Ela quer destruir nossa família também? – Gritou Sasuke nervoso.

-Não é isso! Ela é...

-PAREM! PAREM! POR FAVOR! –Gritou Akira e saiu correndo de casa.

-Akira! – Gritaram Ino e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo antes de sair correndo atrás de Akira.

E menino sabia que os pais iam segui-lo, por isso camuflou seu chakra como aprendeu na academia da melhor maneira possível e começou a correr para longe.

Sasuke e Ino não faziam idéia de onde o filho estava, não podia ter isso muito longe, com o Sharingan ativado, Sasuke encontrou um pequeno rastro de chakra na estrada que levava ao centro de Konoha.

Akira estava chorando, as lagrimas não permitiam que ele enxergasse o caminho a sua frente de maneira nítida, ele esbarrava nas pessoas e em coisas o tempo todo.

Ate que sentiu seu braço sendo agarrado e alguém o segurando, a pessoa o segurou com mais força e tirou a franja negra dos olhos dele.

-Akira! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Naruto secando as lagrimas de Akira. O pequeno estava ofegante, ele só conseguia ver os olhos azuis de Naruto e o cabelo rosa de Sakura abaixada atrás de Naruto. Akira chorou alto e abraçou Naruto.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sakura fazendo carinho nos cabelos negros.

-Oto-san... Oka-san... Eles estavam brigando... Por minha causa! – Disse Akira se soltando de Naruto e olhando para ele.

-Eu tenho certeza que não foi culpa sua. – Disse Naruto. – Você fugiu?

-Uhun... Oka-san queria me bater, mas o Oto-san não deixou e eles começaram a gritar um com o outro. – Akira tapou os ouvidos tentando calar as vozes alteradas de seus pais dentro de sua mente.

-Esta tudo bem. Ela não vai fazer nada com você ok? - Disse Sakura carinhosa, Akira acenou e a abraçou.

-Akira! – Eles ouviram a voz de Ino. Akira se escondeu atrás de Sakura e Naruto se colocou a frente de Sakura. – Venha para cá Akira!

-Não! – Gritou o moreno de volta. – Eu vou ficar com a Sakura-chan! - Ino se aproximou dos três em passos lentos e se abaixou na frente de Akira que continuava tentando se esconder.

-Ei... Venha para casa... Vamos conversa ok? – Disse ela gentil. Akira se agarrou as pernas de Sakura e gritou quando Ino agarrou o braço dele.

-Esta me machucando! Me solta! Oto-san! Não deixe! Não deixe! – Gritou Akira agarrando a mão de Sakura.

Sakura puxou Akira de volta para si e o pegou no colo.

-Já pensou em ser mais gentil? – Perguntou Sakura fazendo carinho em Akira.

-Não me diga como eu devo tratar meu filho sua cachorra!

-Oto-san! Oto-san! Onegai! Não a deixe ir! – Gritou Akira e todos o olharam.

-O que Akira? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-Por favor! Oka-san esta me machucando! Por favor! – Murmurou Akira para Sakura. Sakura deu passos para trás e começou a correr para longe dos outros. Sakura passou Akira para as costas e se transformou em loba no ar.

-Se segure... – Disse ela para Akira que se agarrava aos pelos brancos.

A corrida era interminável, entre gritos e uivados, Naruto tentava fazer Ino e Sasuke parar de correr atrás de Sakura.

Todos ofegando, o suor atrapalhava a vista de Sakura e a franja de Sasuke não permitia que ele visse direito.

O moreno a alcançou Sakura fazendo Akira cair no chão e Ino o pegar no colo, sem piedade ele tentou acertar a Kunai no coração da loba branca, mas um impacto forte fez ele sair de cima de Sakura.

-Suigetsu... – Murmurou ela olhando ele apontar a grande espada para o pescoço de Sasuke.

-Encoste mais um dedo nela, e eu arranco cada um de seus membros sem piedade. – Sibilou Suigetsu. Todos pararam para observar, o olhar de Suigetsu era frio e Sasuke parecia cansado de mais para argumentar. – Me entendeu? – Sasuke sorriu e Sakura soltou um uivado agudo antes de voltar ao normal. Juugo correu para tenta ajudar Sakura que estava com uma Kunai cravada nas costas.

-Sakura-chan! – Gritou Akira. – Ajude-a Oto-san! Ajude-a! – Sasuke se levantou de pressa e se livrou de Juugo, com o pé sobre o peito de Sakura ele pressionou.

-O que você disse a ele? Por que ele esta falando isso?

-Se você ouvisse o que seu filho diz, saberia! – Sasuke apertou mais o pé sobre a garota.

-Pare com isso Sasuke! Já chega! – Gritou Naruto.

-Pense no que esta fazendo Uchiha! – Juugo. Suigetsu alcançou a espada e com toda a força que tinha ele acertou atrás do joelho de Sasuke fazendo o moreno soltar um urro alto de dor. Sakura rolou para o lado e lançou três kunais em Ino forçando-a a soltar Akira, Sakura pegou o menino no colo e se afastou, Ino sorriu, ela estava de costas para o resto da luta, mas ouviu um barulho muito peculiar.

_Chidori._

Sakura se virou apenas a tempo de ver a luz azul e o sangue respingar no seu rosto.

O único som que se ouvia no ambiente era o sangue pingando na grama seca. Nenhum dos três se movia, Sasuke tinha perdido a expressão fria e parecia assustado, Sakura estava em choque e Akira no meio dos dois...

Estava sangrando. A boca, o nariz o ouvido e o peito, onde a mão de Sasuke atravessou.

Ele estava morto?

Sasuke tirou a mão do peito de Akira e olhou o sangue que pingava no chão, o pequeno corpo caiu no colo de Sakura.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, se tentava curá-lo ou apenas chorava a morte do menino.

-MEU FILHO! – Gritou Ino. Sakura olhou as roupas tingidas de vermelho e entrou em pânico.

_Monstro!_

_ Sakura-chan! Onegai!_

_ Você vai sofrer querida..._

_ Estão todos mortos._

_ Você matou seus pais..._

Por isso, uma forte luz verde começou a emanar de suas mãos, ninguém mais morreria por sua culpa.

-Parabens, você é igualzinho ao seu irmão agora... – Murmurou Sakura em meio as lagrimas.

Ela sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente para Akira sobreviver.

* * *

Quem quer que o Akira morra levanta a mao! _oooooooooooooooo_

Ninguem quer nee! Cara, eu amo tanto esse menino! Ele é taaaaaaaaao fofiho! E fiquei com muita pena dele nesse cap! Muita mesmoooooooo! Sakura jogando na cara do Sasuke aqui no final! Tadinho, ela foi cruel agr! MUAHAHAHAH! ELe mereceu! Eu nao sei escrever cena de acao, por isso ta mega broxante! Realmente sindo muito! Ah! Amanha é meu niver! Se alguem quiser mandar um parabenstah... Eu vou ficar feliz! Mais eu vou postar amanha e talvez mais um hj a noite, fiquem atentos bjbj! I aii? Mereco reviews? O qe acharam?

Respondendo reviews:

NekoJessy: Bem vinda sua liiinda! É sim, como eu disse, ele nao lembra dela, mais e interessante, bom, eu acho! Acompanhe e diga o que achaaa! Bjbj

Bela21: Ino e uma vaca e todos a odiamos nessa fic, o que estranho pq eu gosto dela no mangá, e acho o Sasuke um babaca! Aqui é ao contrario nee! Bjbj! Nao deixe de acompanhar! Gostouu do cap?

Amai Yasumin: Haa! Agr vai ter mais sasusaku taaah! Prometo! Olha, eu escrevi essa primeira parte entre Naruto e Sakura depois que li sua review, entao ela e meio para voc, mais ainda vai ter mais momentos assim, nao podemos esquecer que a Saky so ta na vila a menos de uma semana neee! E odeio a Ino, profundamente. Eu acho que ninguem vai sentir muita falta dela se tipo... ela desaparecer assim... Se é que voce me entende.. KKKK Bjbj! Nao deixe de acompanhar!


	14. Fotografia

Escrito por Mai Uchiha e Kira C. Buttet

* * *

"Parabéns, você é igualzinho ao seu irmão agora..."

As palavras da garota ecoavam na mente de Sasuke. Depois do que ela disse, ele só conseguiu ouvir os passos apressados se afastando e depois as primeiras gostas de chuva que lavavam o sangue de sua mão.

O mesmo sangue dele, o sangue do próprio filho. Como ele conseguiu fazer isso com o próprio filho? Um sonho que ele demorou tanto para se realizar, destruído em menos de três segundos.

"_Igualzinho ao seu irmão agora..._"

Foram as palavras que mais o atingiram ate hoje. Havia se tornado um monstro, igualzinho Itachi.

_Se você quer me matar… Me odeie, me amaldiçoe, e fuja, fuja… Viva uma vida miserável correndo e se escondendo. Então, quando você tiver os mesmos olhos que eu, me procure..._

Sasuke levantou a cabeça assustado com a lembrança de Itachi, não sabia por que isso agora, seu corpo estremeceu só com a voz dele em sua consciência.

_Não haverá outra vez... _

A respiração dele engatou, o coração acelerou. Doía tanto lembrar do irmão, do que ele havia feito com Itachi, não se passava um dia em que ele não se arrependia do fez. Mas por que ficar remoendo isso agora? Já sentia dor de mais por ter matado o próprio filho.

_Você não tem que me perdoar... Não importa o que você decida fazer a partir de agora, eu sempre vou te amar..._

_ Eu..! Eu te amo tanto Sasuke-kun!_

Em flash do dia em que ele partiu piscou e ele viu Sakura, Sakura estava chorando, Sakura estava desmaiada no banco...

Ele agarrou a cabeça em desespero e gritou o mais alto que pode. A cabeça latejando o coração palpitando rápido e apertado. Estava confuso de mais.

Ele respirou devagar, tentando se acalmar ele abriu os olhos e fitou a poça de sangue misturado com lama em que estava ajoelhado.

Ele tocou o sangue com a porta dos dedos e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele se permitiu chorar. Chorou pelo o que fez, chorou pela dor egoísta de ter perdido o filho único, chorou por medo de perder Ino, chorou de pena do que Ino sentia, chorou de pena de si mesmo.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado ali, mas o céu já estava bem mais escuro do que antes, a chuva não havia parado nenhum minuto, encharcando o cabelo e roupa preta que ele vestia. Sasuke não conseguia se mexer, ainda tentava armazenar os fatos.

_Vamos do inicio._

Ele brigou com Ino.

Ino colocou a culpa em Sakura e disse que ela queria separar eles.

Akira fugiu.

Akira gritou alguma coisa sobre "Não deixe-a ir." Que ele não tinha entendido.

A partir daí as lembranças ficam confusas.

Ele esta correndo.

Ele esta pisando em Sakura e gritando.

E depois a luz azul do seu Chidori acertando o peito de Akira.

Quando ele terminou a lista, não se lembrava do porque tinha feito aquilo. Tentou recomeçar a lista, mas apenas branco aparecia em sua mente. Ele respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

As lagrimas insistiam em escorrer pelo rosto sujo dele, se sentia pesado e sem vida.

Queria que tivesse sido ele no lugar de Akira, nunca se perdoaria pelo o que fez, Ino não o perdoaria, ninguém nunca mais o perdoaria.

-Ei... Teme. – Ouviu a voz de Naruto, mas não levantou os olhos para encará-lo, era humilhante de mais, o que Naruto estaria pensando dele agora? – Vamos, levante-se. – Naruto agarrou a gola da camisa de Sasuke e o forçou a ficar de pé

-O Akira... Ele... – Sasuke não conseguiu terminar de falar.

-Ele vai ficar bem, estão cuidando dele. – Disse Naruto o empurrando pela trilha. Sasuke estava aéreo, abraçado ao corpo para espantar o frio, a cabeça pendia para frente e ele estava encolhido.

-E Ino? – Perguntou ele baixo com a voz tremula.

-Teve que ser sedada, mas vai ficar bem. – A voz de Naruto era fria e distante. Muito diferente do Naruto que ele conhecia.

-Naruto... – O loiro levantou os olhos para Sasuke e tinha parado de andar. – Por que esta tudo tão confuso? – Naruto ficou em silencio.

-O que esta confuso Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto com vontade de gritar e jogar todas as verdades na cara de Sasuke.

-Tudo... Eu não consigo lembrar algumas coisas... Dês de que aquela garota chegou. – Naruto arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim?

-Eu me lembro de poucas coisas depois da batalha, você sabe disso, mas algumas coisas que aconteceram antes, elas parecem... Erradas. – Murmurou Sasuke entrando na casa de Naruto.

-Como assim? Erradas, Sasuke?

-Erradas... Esqueça. É loucura. – Disse Sasuke. Ele sentiu Hinata colocando a toalha sobre seus ombros e o colocando sentado na cadeira da cozinha, ela agradeceu e ela sorriu docemente em resposta.

-Pode falar Sasuke. – Disse Naruto se sentando a sua frente e tomando o chocolate quente que Hinata tinha posto na mesa.

-Essa garota... A Sakura... É como se eu já a conhecesse a anos, quando eu ataquei ela... Era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo muito errado. – Sasuke balançou a cabeça tentando parar essa sensação incomoda e bebeu um pouco de chocolate.

-Bom, então por que não tenta conversar com ela? – Perguntou Naruto olhando para a xícara.

-Para que? Isso é so coisa da minha cabeça, talvez eu lembre dela de algum dos exames ou coisas assim... Nada mais profundo que isso... – Naruto suspirou derrotado.

-Você ama mesmo a Ino, Sasuke? – Perguntou Naruto depois de alguns segundos anos de silencio.

-Amo... Ela é a minha vida Naruto...

-E por quê? Por que você a ama?

-Por tudo o que ela fez por mim. Ela foi um dos motivos deu ter voltado para a vila. – Sasuke riu para si mesmo. Naruto ficou em silencio, ele havia entendido. – É melhor eu ir para casa, amanha eu vou no hospital, já esta tarde. – Os dois se despediram e Sasuke voltou para casa.

Sasuke estava derrotado, tanto mental quanto fisicamente. Sua cabeça estava doendo e o coração estava apertado. Eram poucas as vezes que se sentia assim, essa dor esmagadora que parecia arrancar a vida de dentro dele.

Tomou um banho frio, e seguiu para a cozinha para preparar algo para comer, sua cabeça doía de mais, só que ele não dava a mínima para isso, não era justo ele se queixar de suas dores, ou de seus pensamentos. Não agora, não se queixaria mais.

Depois de comer, ele subiu para o quarto vazio, queria tanto que a mulher estivesse ali com ele, para apoiá-lo. Com certeza, ela não voltaria mais.

A pressão sobre a cabeça dele aumentou, se sentou de pressa e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, a luz da lua que entrava pela janela o incomodava, ele se levantou da cama e se arrastou ate a cozinha a procura dos comprimidos que Ino havia comprado. Ele revirou tudo e não achou se quer uma cartela, sua dor de cabeça já estava o deixando tonto.

_Ei! Venha Oto-san! _

Ele ouviu a voz de Akira de dentro de uns dos quartos da casa. Ele sabia que era coisa de sua cabeça, mas não pode deixar de ficar assustado.

_Venha me pegar!_

Sasuke estremeceu. Não era a voz de Akira, era sua voz quando mais novo.

_Aniki! Cadê você?_

Ele ouviu duas risadas abafadas e depois risadas altas. O que estava acontecendo?

_Oto-san! Oto-san!_

Ele virou o rosto para a porta em frente a porta de seu quarto. Um quarto vazio, que Sasuke se recusou a usar. Ele nunca havia entrado ali.

_Venha Oto-san! _

Sua mente o estava confundindo, ele estava tendo alucinações. As vozes eram reais de mais, por um segundo ele achou que realmente tivesse algum do outro lado da porta.

Receoso, Sasuke empurrou a porta de correr para o lado, e sua cabeça praticamente explodiu com a dor que sentiu.

Sasuke caiu de joelhos e se forçou a olhar para o antigo quarto de Itachi, tapando os ouvidos tentando parar a vozes, elas pareciam ficar cada vez mais altas.

_Desça para jantar Sasuke!_

_ Agora não, que tal mais tarde?_

_ Não vai treinar filho?_

_ Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto!_

_ Eu gosto do... Quer dizer... Eu gosto de..._

Ele se rastejou ate a cama de solteiro empoeirada no centro do quarto e afundou a cabeça do travesseiro sujo.

A respiração irregular, os olhos ardendo, ele tinha que sair dali, era de mais para sua cabeça em um dia só.

Se arrastando ele passou pelo antigo armário e se apoiou nele para levantar, o puxador quebrou e cortou a mão dele de leve.

Ele olhou o sangue escorrendo quase sem enxergar, sua garganta estava seca e seu corpo tremia pelo esforço de ficar de pé. Esfregou a mão suja de sangue secando o suor frio que escorria pelo rosto e cambaleou para trás, tentou desesperadamente se agarrar em alguma coisa mas só consegui cair sentado batendo de costas em uma pequena mesinha perto da cama, algumas coisas caíram no chão, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi o som de vidro quebrando.

Ele esticou a mão ate os cacos e puxou o porta-retrato estilhaçado. Forçando a vista o Maximo que podia, sentindo a cabeça doer mais ainda, ele soltou um urro de dor agonizado e tentou novamente ficar de pé, dessa vez com sucesso, alguns minutos depois ele chegou ao quarto e se jogou na cama cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

Doía tanto, ele não era possível que sentisse tanta dor assim por causa disso. Uma dor dilacerante que o deixava sem ar.

Tentando focalizar em outra coisa e esquecer a dor, ele olhou o porta-retrato sem realmente enxergá-lo. Alguns cacos de vidro caíram sobre seu peito quando ele aproximou o porta-retrato com a foto que o intrigava.

Era tudo muito colorido para que fosse uma foto de sua família. Aos poucos, a vista foi melhorando e ele pode reconhecer o cabelo prateado de Kakashi, era a foto de seu time, ele sabia so pela maneira em que seu ex-sensei sorria sob a mascara.

Ele nem precisa olhar para saber que mais abaixo estavam ele e Naruto se encarando e sorrindo docemente entre os dois estava Ino.

Ele descansou a foto no peito e voltou a cerrar os olhos, virando de costas para a janela, a foto deslizou e caiu virada para baixo na cama.

Ele se lembrou do dia em que partiu, ele deixou a foto exatamente daquela maneira para que ele não visse o rosto dos seus amigos. Sua mente bombardeava lembranças que ele sequer sabia que existia.

Virando a foto para ele novamente, os olhos se arregalaram e ele jogou a foto contra a parede fechando os olhos novamente.

-É só minha imaginação... É só minha imaginação... Não era ela... Não era ela... Era Ino...

_Não é ela Oto-san! Não é ela!_

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, de olhos fechados por causa da dor, ele se levantou e pegou a armação de madeira do chão.

Ele virou a foto e abriu os olhos.

Não, não era sua imaginação, era real.

Por que não era Ino naquela foto?

O que Sakura estava fazendo ali?

Apertando a foto com força, ele a tirou da moldura e com toda a dificuldade e tonteira, ele saiu de pressa de casa, a chuva torrencial atrapalhava sua vista ainda mais.

Ele cambaleava pelas ruas se escorando em paredes e parando para descansar de baixo das lonas do comercio. Suas pernas não agüentavam o próprio peso, ele não via nada. Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia desmaiar.

**::**

- Sakura... – Sakura ouviu a voz de Tsunade na porta. – Ele vai ficar bem, vá para casa. Amanha você volta.

-Estou bem shishou... – Respondeu ela com um sorriso fraco.

-Esta acabada, vá logo para casa ou eu ligo para os meninos virem buscar você. – Tsunade disse autoritária.

-Já estou indo. – Não daria mais preocupações a Juugo e Suigetsu. Tirou o jaleco que Tsunade a havia emprestado e se despediu da loira.

Quando chegou à porta do hospital, se arrependeu de ter saído. O vento frio agitava os cabelos e levantava a saia suja de terra que ela usou o dia inteiro. Enrolou os cabelos em um coque mal feito e implorou para que Konoha tivesse uma companhia de taxi.

Suspirando, ele forçou os olhos pela tempestade, poucos carros passavam na rua, impossível ser algum conhecido para lhe dar carona, pelo jeito teria que ir andando mesmo.

-E! Bebeu bastante em cara! – Um homem passou gritando de baixo de um guarda-chuva e olhando para trás.

Intrigada e preocupada, Sakura se aproximou do beco perto do hospital e viu uma figura tentando ficar de pé. Ela se aproximou receosa, de onde ela estava podia identificar que era um homem, ele estava descalço e totalmente molhado. Sakura correu ate ele, quando o homem entrou de baixo da luz do poste, Sakura recuou alguns passos.

Sasuke cambaleou para um lado e depois para o outro antes de cair deitado em uma poça de água debaixo da luz ofuscante do poste.

-Sasuke-kun! - Ele ouviu alguém gritando, Ino? Ele levantou os olhos e viu alguém correndo em direção a ele. Não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, ele ouvia o próprio coração batendo, esticou o braço para frente em desespero e sentiu alguém segurando sua mão. – Sasuke-kun... – Ele ouviu a voz conhecida murmurar. Era muito doce e gentil para ser Ino. Talvez fosse Hinata. Não, ela não o chamaria assim.

-Quem...? – Tentou Sasuke com a voz tremula e fraca

-Sh... Não se esforce. Esta tudo bem. Vou tirar você da chuva. – Ele sentiu a mão macia soltando a sua e todo o frio e vazio retornou ao seu corpo. Ele procurou novamente a mão e sentiu seu corpo sendo virado de barriga para cima. A menina o olhava ternamente nos olhos e sorria em meio as lagrimas. – O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou ela passando a mão no cabelo rebelde dele.

-Quem... Quem é você? – Sasuke procurava o rosto da menina, mas não conseguia focalizar nela, ele fechou os olhos por um tempo e aproveitou o carinho que ela fazia. Ele abriu os olhos de novo, nada se via, a não ser o rosto doce dela e a cascata cor de rosa a sua volta.

Ele enrolou uma mecha no dedo e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mais nada saiu. Ele levantou a outra mão em que estava a foto e olhou da menina pequena do retrato para a mulher a sua frente.

-Me... Me explica? – Perguntou Sasuke com a voz chorosa e tremula pelo frio.

-Sou eu... – Ela apontou para a foto com a voz tão embargada quanto a dele. – Haruno Sakura, sua antiga companheira de time... – Sakura já estava chorando e soluçando.

-Não... Não é possível... – Murmurou Sasuke buscando sua calma nos olhos verdes dela. – A canção de Ninja 'ninki'... – Sakura apertou a mão dele com força e fechou os olhos.

- É uma boa hora quando uma grande quantidade de inimigos estiver por perto... – Ela respirou tentando parar de chorar. - Não há refugio mesmo num lugar seguro... – Ela soluçou- É importante para um ninja saber a hora exata. A hora que o inimigo estiver cansado e com a guarda baixa...

Sasuke sorriu, desenrolou a mecha do dedo e cobriu a boca dela para ela parar de chorar.

-Você cresceu...

* * *

Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! Tava na hora dele se lembrar neeee! Caramba! Eu, particularmente, acho esse cap muito fofo! Nao sei pq, mais eu gosto dele! Espero que vocs tbm gostem! Ah! E isso que a Sakura fala para ele no final, e a senha deles quando eles vao para a floresta da morte, foi bem nesses episodios que eu comecei a gostar do casal! Aiii pra quem pediu SasuSaku! Agr vai teeer! Ebaaaaaaaaaaa! kkk ta parei! Iiaiii mereco reviews? Espero que siim! BJBJ

Respondendo reviews!

.dm: Ta salvooo! Ele ta vivoooo! Tbm gosto muuuito dele! kkk! Bom, agr ja vai ter cenas sasusaku!

Sahzinhah: Bem viiiinda! Que bom que ta gostando! Ta salvo nee! Amém!

kekedia: Todas odiamos a Ino! Fato! Continue lendo!

Bela21: Sasuke eterno idiota! kkkk' tadinhoo do Akira! Bom, ta vivo ! Obrigaada floor!

: kkkk Ino vibora! Gosteeei!


	15. Errado

Sakura sorria em meio as lagrimas que se misturavam aos pingos de chuva. Ajoelhada ao lado de Sasuke, ela fazia carinho na cabeça do moreno que ria suavemente.

-Você se lembra de tudo? – Perguntou Sakura soluçando.

-Ahn... Acho que não... Estou meio confuso ainda... – Disse Sasuke esfregando os olhos.

-Do que você se lembra?

-Ahn... Que derrotei Itachi, que me casei... Isso esta errado... – Ele olhou para Sakura em suplica. – Diga-me que não casei com Ino... – Sakura riu e acenou.

-É... Mais ou menos. Foi a melhor declaração de amor que eu já recebi... – Disse Sakura beijando a testa do moreno.

-Declaração? – Perguntou Sasuke mais confuso ainda.

-Tecnicamente... Você se casou com Ino por que achava que era eu. – Sasuke franziu o cenho. – Mais ou menos isso... Agora vamos sair da chuva. Consegue andar? – Sasuke se virou de lado e com a ajuda dos braços ficou de joelho, a dor de cabeça voltou, ele fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo. – O que aconteceu?

-Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... – Disse Sasuke massageando a lateral da cabeça.

-Não parece ser pouca. – Sakura colocou a mão na nuca de Sasuke com o chakra emanando e fez um carinho suave.

-Obrigada... – Murmurou Sasuke empurrando a franja de Sakura para trás. – Seu cabelo cresceu.

-É... Gosto dele assim. – Ela sorriu e se levantou.

-Também prefiro ele assim. – Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos encharcados de Sakura e sorriu. – O... O... – Ele fechou os olhos tentando lembrar.

-Akira? – Perguntou Sakura preocupada.

-Isso... Ainda estou confuso... – ele abaixou a cabeça.

-Tudo bem... Temos que conversar. Na sua casa ou na minha? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Pode ser na minha. É mais perto... – Os dois caminharam em silencio ate o distrito Uchiha. Sakura com um sorriso bobo nos lábios por finalmente Sasuke ter se lembrado, mas mesmo assim estava preocupada, se só precisava ver a foto para que ele se lembrasse por que ninguém havia o feito ainda?

Sasuke estava pensativo ao lado da rosada, sua mente estava um tanto confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas não deixava de estar feliz, aquele vazio todo que ele sentia havia sumido dando lugar a um calor acolhedor e familiar.

Eles andavam calmamente pela chuva aproveitando o silencio, nenhum dos dois se importava em iniciar um conversa, estava bom assim, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro e a chuva fria.

Em algum ponto da caminhada, Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura colando o ombro dela em seu braço, ela não percebeu ou pareceu se importar. Furtivamente, ele esticou um pouco a mão e segurou um dos dedos de Sakura, e quando a mesma não fez nada, ele entrelaçou os dedos longos dele nos finos dela, sentiu o corpo de Sakura estremecer antes dela apertar mais a mão dele e aconchegar a cabeça no ombro dele.

Sorrindo internamente, Sasuke aproveitou aquela ótima sensação que Sakura o propiciava. Os dois atravessaram o portão da mansão principal lado a lado e Sasuke empurrou a porta dupla da entrada.

-Espere aqui ok? – Sakura acenou e Sasuke subiu as escadas correndo. Alguns minutos depois, ele desceu novamente com uma toalha branca no pescoço e a outra que estava em sua mão ele passou pelos ombros de Sakura e a puxou para o sofá da sala.

Sakura observava Sasuke acender a grande lareira, que parecia nova de mais comparada ao resto da casa, enquanto se enrolava em uma manta que Sasuke havia trazido.

-Ainda esta com frio? – Perguntou Sasuke se sentando no chão ao lado das pernas de Sakura e apoiando a cabeça no joelho dela.

-Não mais... – Sakura sentiu as lagrimas vindo aos olhos e sem que ela pudesse segurar um soluço escapou.

-Pare de chorar. É irritante. – Disse Sasuke olhando para ela.

-Não fale assim, estou feliz. – Sasuke deu um risinho e pegou a foto que estava em cima da mesa de centro.

-Isso... É tão errado... – Murmurou ele olhando a foto do dia de seu casamento. – Você não estava aqui?

-Não.

-Quando isso aconteceu Sakura? – Perguntou Sasuke se sentando ao lado dela no sofá.

-Segundo o que eu ouvi, você pediu ela em casamento antes do Akira nascer, mas so se casaram quando ele tinha três anos...

-Não estou falando disso. – Sentenciou Sasuke.

-Eu sei... Esta perguntando quando _eu_ fiquei assim. Certo? – Sakura apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e sorriu triste. Sasuke acenou. – Imagina por que a Ino me odeia tanto? – Perguntou Sakura com as lagrimas subindo novamente, dessa vez de medo e raiva.

-Não... Achei que isso tinha continuado quando eu fui embora.

-Não... – Sakura riu sem graça. – Depois que você partiu, nos voltamos a ser amigas, mas ai... Isso, - Ela apontou para ela mesma. – Aconteceu. – Diante do rosto confuso de Sasuke, Sakura decidiu falar tudo de uma vez. – Eu matei os pais da Ino.

-Você...?

-É. Eu. O mostro que eu criei. Eu matei os pais dela, matei inocentes... Matei meus pais... Por isso decidi ir embora. – Sakura levantou os olhos chorosos para Sasuke. Ele esticou a mão para tocá-la e recuou, mas depois fez carinho no rosto dela.

-Não acho que você seja um monstro... Você é bem forte. – Sakura riu e abraçou Sasuke.

-Espera! – Disse Sakura levantando a cabeça de pressa. – Isso aqui ta silencioso de mais. Pegue um guarda-chuva! – Disse Sakura se levantando e pegando o casado perto da lareira. Sasuke franziu o cenho e pegou o que ele pediu.

-Onde vamos? – Perguntou Sasuke abrindo a porta para Sakura e sentindo o vendo frio e alguns pingos de chuva.

-Na casa de Naruto. Vamos. – Sakura agarrou a mão de Sasuke e colocou o guarda-chuva a frente, e de mãos dadas eles correram por Konoha ate a casa de Naruto sem se importar com a hora.

-Sakura! – Chamou Sasuke antes de chegarem a casa. – E Ino?

-O que tem Ino?

-O que vamos fazer com ela? – Sakura abaixou o guarda-chuva e abaixou o rosto.

-Vamos pensar nela depois Ok? Agora temos que comemorar! – Gritou Sakura levantando o rosto feliz e voltando a correr. Ela largou o guarda-chuva em qualquer lugar por causa do vento e correram mais rápido.

Aos risos, eles pararam na porta de Naruto. Sakura tocou a campainha e esperou ansiosa na porta.

Hinata a abriu e sorriu gentilmente, depois que analisou os dois de mãos dadas o sorriso se transformou em uma cara confusa.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela olhando os dois.

-Ele lembrou! Naruto esta? –Gritou Sakura, Hinata sorriu para Sasuke e depois deu passagem para que os dois entrassem.

-Vão para a cozinha, aqui vai molhar meu carpete. Eu vou chamar o Naruto.

-Ela esta diferente. – Disse Sasuke se sentando na cadeira na cadeira da cozinha quando Hinata subiu as escadas.

-É... O casamento a ajudou... – Disse Sakura sem conseguir conter a felicidade.

-O que foi Hinata? O que quer da co... – Naruto parou na porta e olhou os dois a sua frente. – Ah... Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Naruto olhou de um para o outro confuso.

-Ele lembrou! – Gritou Sakura sorrindo.

-É... Isso ai Baka. Eu lembrei.

-Ahá! Eu sabia que você ia se lembrar! – Naruto pulou e abraçou Sasuke com toda sua força. – Como... Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Naruto sentando-se à mesa em frente aos dois. Sakura contou como tinha encontrado Sasuke e o moreno contou o que tinha acontecido antes.

-Então... Como você esta Sasuke? Sobre isso? – Perguntou Naruto adquirido de repente um semblante triste.

-Estou feliz... Só que é tudo estranho... – Murmurou Sasuke mexendo nos cabelos.

-Feliz? – Perguntou Naruto. Isso era muito estranho. – Sakura, posso falar com você um minuto? – Sakura franziu o cenho e foi com Naruto para a sala deixando Sasuke sozinho. – Você não contou a ele?

-Contar o que? – Perguntou Sakura.

-O que aconteceu com Akira. – Disse Naruto como se fosse obvio.

-Ele sabe... Ele se lembra. – Disse Sakura já voltando, só que Naruto a segurou.

-Ahn... Acho que não estamos falando da mesma coisa. – Disso o loiro colocando Sakura sentada no sofá.

-Do acidente com Akira certo?

-Akira esta vivo? E bem? – Perguntou Naruto.

-Esta! Você sabe disso! Você estava no hospital! – Naruto soltou o ar exasperado e bagunçou os cabelos se colocando de pé. – O que esta acontecendo Naruto?

-É impossível... – Murmurou o loiro dando um murro na parede.

-O que? Naruto! Da para me explicar? – Sakura agarrou os ombros de Naruto e o sacudiu para ele falar. – Fala baka!

-O Sasuke não pode se lembrar! Não é tão fácil assim!

-Ele se lembra! E sim, é fácil assim! – Disse Sakura se sentando no sofá.

-Não. Obviamente você percebeu onde estão as memórias de Sasuke certo? – Sakura acenou sem entender. – Então me explique, você que é medica, como as memórias que estão em Akira e voltam para Sasuke do nada?

-Não sei... Talvez... Como você sabe do jutsu? – Perguntou Sakura se levantando.

-Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. Percebi hoje no hospital, uma das coisas que Ino gritou antes de ser sedada. "Não pode! Não pode! Se Akira morrer, ele vai se lembrar." Ino é uma víbora, ela fez isso com Sasuke.

-Eu percebi hoje também, Akira foi falar comigo de manha. – Sakura suspirou.

-Mas agora se concentre em minha pergunta e me explique como.

-Como o que Naru... ?Não... Não... – Sakura tateou o bolso do casaco e pegou o celular encharcado. – Me empreste seu telefone. Rápido!

-Se ele se lembrou não tem mais volta Sakura!

-Ele... Ele... Tem que ter outro motivo! Eu mesma cuidei de Akira! – Sakura pegou o telefone sem fio da sala e começou a discar. Naruto arrancou o telefone da mão tremula dela e a abraçou.

-Se Sasuke se lembra de tudo, não tem mais jeito Sakura. Se acalme. Não é culpa sua.

-Akira não pode ter morrido...

* * *

Caaaap curtinho para deixar voocs ansiosas! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Eu sei que sou má! kkkkkkk' nao vou responder as ficas nesse cap, so no proximo ok? Vocs devem estar me odiando pelo o que eu estou fazendo com o Akira nao é? BOM! NAO DEIXEM DE LER! POR FAVOR! A UNICA QUE MERECE MORRER É A INO! POR FAVOR, ACOMPANHEM ATE O FIIIM! BJBJ DA MAI!

OBRIGADA A TODAS QUE ME DESEJARAM PARABENS! AMO MUUUUITO VOCS! AH! AMANHA EU VOU POSTAR DOIS OU TRES CAOS REVELADORES, ENTAO FIQUEM ATENTAS! BJBJ!


	16. É o fim?

Escrito por Mai Uchiha e Kira C. Buttet

Naruto nao me pertence

* * *

-Fique calma Sakura... Por favor... Temos que conversar com Sasuke agora, tudo bem?. – Sakura respirou fundo se recompondo e seguiu atrás de Naruto ate a cozinha. – Oh... Merda.

-O que...? Sasuke? – Eles olharam a cozinha vazia. – Será que ele ouviu?

-Não sei... Talvez, se Akira não estiver morto. As memórias erradas devem ter voltado. Ele tem que estar em algum lugar. – Sakura cobriu a boca abafando o choro e se encostou na parede branca, os olhos fechados com força, ela foi escorregando ate cair sentada no chão. – Sakura-chan... Por favor... O que foi?– Naruto abraçou Sakura com carinho.

-Eu não sei Naruto! Eu não sei! Eu só quero o Sasuke-kun de volta! Só que... Só que... Ele não agüentaria viver sem Akira... Eu... Eu... Naruto! – Ela se agarrou a Naruto e chorou em seu ombro desesperada. – Por favor... Não me solte Naruto... Não me solte...

-Shhh... Não fique assim Sakura-chan... Eu estou aqui, estou aqui com você ta? – Naruto afastou Sakura para olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu vou trazer o Sasuke de volta... É uma promessa. – Disse Naruto segurando a mão de Sakura com força.

-Eu confio em você. – Sussurrou Sakura. Depois de Alguns segundo ali, Sakura finalmente parou de chorar, Naruto lentamente a pegou no colo e a cobriu com um casaco que estava pendurado na porta e saiu de casa.

Sakura não sabia o que sentia, medo, raiva, tristeza, seu coração doía tanto que ela não conseguia pensar direito. Sentiu Naruto a pegando no colo como um bebe e saindo com ela pela noite fria.

-Ei... Sakura-chan... Consegue ficar de pé um instante? – Sakura desceu do colo de Naruto e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem quando tocou o solo, Naruto a segurou com mais firmeza e deu leves batidas na porta, alguns segundos depois, a porta abriu revelando Juugo vestindo uma calca moletom cinza e a blusa branca do pijama.

-Por Kami! Hime, o que aconteceu? – Sakura levantou os olhos do pescoço de Naruto para encarar Juugo.

-Eu tenho que ir atrás de Sasuke agora Sakura-chan. Fique com eles e não saia de casa tudo bem? – Sakura acenou com a cabeça e se agarrou ao braço de Juugo, ele segurou para que ela não caísse e colocou a cabeça para dentro de casa. – Suigetsu! Me ajude aqui! – Gritou ele. Algum tempo depois, Suigetsu apareceu na porta com o cabelo molhado e a toalha no ombro.

-Hime! – Ele gritou quando viu o estado de Sakura. Ela parecia uma boneca de pano, a cabeça estava encostada no ombro se Juugo e o cabelo escondia o rosto, as pernas não pareciam agüentar o peso do próprio corpo. Suigetsu passou os braços de Sakura pelos ombros e a segurou com um braço apoiando as costas dela e o outro por baixo dos joelhos. – O que aconteceu com ela? – Ele perguntou para Naruto.

-É uma longa historia. Eu tenho que ir agora, não a deixe sair de casa sozinha. Não há deixe sozinha, ela pode precisar de alguma coisa. Eu volto aqui amanha para ver como ela ta. – Os dois homens acenaram e Naruto partiu.

Suigetsu entrou em casa e seguiu ate o quarto de Sakura, a colocou deitada na cama e puxou as cobertas para cobri-la, ela se mexeu e gemeu baixinho.

-Sh... Volte a dormir ok? – Sussurrou Suigetsu acariciando os cabelos cor de rosa.

-Naruto? – Perguntou ela com a voz fraca.

-Não... Suigetsu. Durma Hime. Você precisa descansar. – Sakura abriu os olhos e encarou os violeta do amigo.

-Não vá embora... – Suigetsu riu e segurou a mão de Sakura que tremia.

-Não vou... Já disse que nunca vou te abandonar Hime. – Suigetsu se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e apertou a mão de Sakura com mais força. – Por que te deixaria?

-Ele me deixou... Eu o amo tanto... –A voz de Sakura estava embargada pelo choro. Suigetsu suspirou.

-Sasuke te deixou por que é um idiota. Mas ele vai voltar, e enquanto isso, eu, Juugo, Naruto, Hinata e Tsunade vamos estar com você ta?

-Promete? – Perguntou Sakura fechando os olhos.

-Prometo. Boa noite Hime... – Suigetsu beijou a testa de Sakura e soltou sua mão, antes de sair do quarto ele deu uma ultima olhada para sua hime e sorriu antes de apagar a luz e fechar a porta.

**::**

-Ah! Teme! Onde você se meteu? – Naruto já estava cansado de procurar por Sasuke, estava parado na frente do hospital esperando a chuva dar uma trégua para ele voltar para casa quando ouviu Tsunade o chamando.

-O que esta fazendo aqui essa hora Naruto?

-Estou procurando por Sasuke. Você o viu? – Perguntou Naruto se virando para a loira.

-Ah... Ele esta la em cima no quarto de Ino. – Disse Tsunade passando direto por Naruto.

-Ei! Tsunade! – A loira se virou cansada para Naruto. – Já ouviu falar de algum jutsu que apaga a mente das pessoas?

-Hn... Conheço alguns... Não são tão raros.

-E que substituem as lembranças por outras? – Perguntou Naruto analisando o rosto da hokage.

-Já ouvi falar de um. Por que esta perguntando isso garoto? – Tsunade jogou o cabelo para trás e cruzou os braços.

-Acredita que alguns Jounin da vila pudesse executá-lo?

-Depois que vi Sakura invocar sete lobos e se manter acordada eu acredito em qualquer coisa. Da para falar logo por que você esta perguntando isso?

-O Sasuke não tinha nenhuma alteração no seu quadro medico quando ele voltou não é?

-Não! Que merda Naruto! Fale logo!

-Como você explicaria a perda de memória dele? – Naruto nem ao menos ouvia alguma coisa que Tsunade falava, estava concentrado em descobrir algo a mais sobre esse jutsu.

-Trauma. Naruto... O que você esta insinuando? – Naruto suspirou e se aproximou de Tsunade.

-Acreditaria se eu dissesse que Sasuke teve as memórias tiradas e colocadas em Akira? – Tsunade pareceu pensar por um momento e depois encarou Naruto.

-Venha ao meu escritório. – Disse Tsunade em tom de ordem, Naruto não pensou duas vezes em segui-la.

Os dois loiros conversaram o resto da noite, sem gritos ou brigas, pela primeira vez, os dois se entenderam. Quando eles estavam se despedindo, já era pela manha, apenas com um intervalo de algumas horas para descansarem e se encontrarem novamente para resolver o que eles haviam descoberto.

-Tsunade-Obachan! – Gritou Naruto de longe. Tsunade suspirou e quando Naruto se aproximou o suficiente, ela deu um murro em sua cabeça.

-Pensei que havia aprendido a me respeitar essa noite garoto! – Gritou ela. A loira respirou se acalmando e voltou a falar. – Não importa. Temos que ir falar com Sakura.

Os dois caminharam em silencio ate a casa em que a rosada morava e Tsunade deu leves batidas na porta. O som de alguma coisa quebrando seguido de alguns gritos fez os dois darem pulos pelo susto, logo em seguida Suigetsu abriu a porta.

-Yo... Por favor, digam que a Sakura-san esta com vocês. – Disse ele encostando a cabeça na porta.

-Como assim? Ela não esta em casa?

-Não a vimos essa manha, já procuramos em todos os lugares. Nem a vimos sair...

-Merda... – Murmurou Tsunade. – Não faça nenhuma besteira Sakura...

**::**

Sakura se olhou no espelho novamente e suspirou, os olhos com fendas negras, ela ajeitou a saia e pulou a janela do quarto. Não havia amanhecido direito ainda, as ruas estavam vazias e escuras.

Parou em frente ao hospital e tomou um pouco de coragem, a porta a sua frente abriu automaticamente quando ela deu um passo e ela entrou.

Sem passar na recepção, ela subiu de elevador ate o quarto 564, onde Ino estava.

Andando silenciosa pelos corredores brancos com a cabeça baixa, ela parou em frente ao quarto de Ino e estalou o pescoço, com um sorriso maldoso, em empurrou a porta do quarto e viu Ino deitada na cama branca. Ela ate sentiu pena da loira naquela situação, os cabelos bagunçados e um semblante sofrido, Sakura sentiu vontade de ajudá-la.

Mas então, ela se lembrou do que Ino havia feito com sua vida, era verdade que a rosada também havia destruído a dela, completamente inconsciente de seus atos, ao contrario da loira, que fez tudo isso só para tirar dela a única coisa que havia de importante na vida dela.

Sakura se jogou na poltrona ao lado da cama ruidosamente e Ino se moveu. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos e viu Sakura sentada com um sorriso amigável e balançando uma Kunai no dedo.

-Boa dia Ino. – Disse Sakura se levantando e andando até a cama. – Como esta se sentindo hoje? Soube que Sasuke passou a noite inteira aqui com você. Realmente, um amor... – Sussurrou Sakura ainda balançando a Kunai na frente de Ino. Ela deu a volta na cama e parou aos pés de Ino. – Ah! Akira esta bem também... Não precisa se preocupar, Sasuke não vai lembrar de nada. – Ino arregalou os olhos.

-Como sabe disso? – Perguntou Ino tentando se sentar sem sucesso. A voz da loira era baixa e parecia fazer uma força tremenda par conseguir juntar as palavras.

-Eu tinha minhas duvidas. Você acabou de se entregar! Ho! Um erro terrível cometido por uma shinobi, achei que você era melhor nisso Ino. – Sakura lançou a Kunai no meio das pernas de Ino fazendo a loira abrir a boca em um grito surdo.

-Se afaste de mim sua vaca! Já perdeu! Desista! – Tentou gritar Ino.

-Vaca? Estamos falando de você agora certo? É, por que suas atitudes são dignas de uma. Talvez, se você não tivesse armado aquela cena toda na festa de Akemi, eu tivesse deixado você e sua vidinha de merda em paz. Mas não! Você tinha que ser melhor em tudo! Não é, Senhora _Uchiha_. – Sakura voltou para o lado da cama e começou a mexer no saco de soro ao lado da cama. – Alias, você me deve respeito víbora, eu salvei seu filho.

-Fez isso por que quis. Não seria mais fácil para você se ele tivesse morrido? – Ino riu irônica.

-Desculpe... Eu me importo com o que o Sasuke sente, diferente de você. – Sakura gargalhou. – Eu realmente tenho pena de você porca. Tendo que se rebaixar ate esse nível para ter um homem. Realmente, uma vergonha. – Sakura cravou outra kunai no colchão ao lado do braço se Ino, a loira começou a respirar rápido. – Eu acho que fiz certo em matar seus pais. – Essas palavras doeram mais em Sakura do que Ino. Mas ela precisava fazer isso. – Eles não teriam um pingo se orgulho da princesinha deles agora. E você? Esta feliz com o que fez?

-Va embora piranha! Me deixe em paz! – As palavras afetaram Ino, seu coração estava apertado a ponto dela de fazer a mesma pergunta. Para que tudo isso? Ela estava feliz? A resposta? Ah...Sim... Estava adorando ver o sofrimento da sua ex-melhor amiga.

-Oh... Não me trate assim, Ino-nee. Agora me conte. Como você fez isso? Como colocou as lembranças no Akira? – Sakura se jogou novamente na poltrona e fitou Ino com o mesmo sorriso doce.

-Esta doente Sakura? Você precisa se tratar! Saia daqui! – Disse Ino parecendo sentir dor.

-Oh... Não consegue se mover?

-O que você fez sua filha da puta? – Gritou Ino.

-Acho que exagerei na morfina. Hn... Ossos do oficio. – Sakura deu de ombros. – Agora me diga! Estou super curiosa!

-Inferno! Me deixe em paz garota! – Sakura negou com a cabeça e sacou outro Kunai do coldre.

-Esqueça. Ah! Tenho uma novidade para você! Tsunade deixou eu voltar a trabalhar no hospital acredita?

-O que? Vai se fuder Sakura! Não quero saber nada da sua vidinha! – Esbravejou Ino.

-Resposta errada querida. – E lançou a kunai bem a cima da cabeça de Ino, cortando alguns fios de cabelo dela. – Que droga! Errei por pouco! – Gritou Sakura fingindo estar furiosa. – Continuando, eu estava pensando em fazer alguns testes, posso começar com você? Ah! Claro que posso! – Ela tirou uma seringa da bolsa presa atrás na cintura, deu leves petelecos e tirou o protetor da agulha.

-O que é isso sua louca? – Gritou Ino se debatendo.

-O que? Ah! Isso... Shina. Já ouviu falar? – Perguntou Sakura casualmente desconectando o cano fino da bolsa de soro e começando a cantarolar uma musica qualquer.

-Sakura! Isso é veneno! Vai me matar! Pare! Sakura! – Uma kunai atingiu a mão de Sakura. Parada na porta, Karin mantinha os olhos presos na mão sangrando de Sakura.

-Karin? Ela esta nisso com você Ino? – Ino estava chorando e não respondeu a Sakura. – Você se rebaixou a isso Karin, a ser uma escrava de Ino? – Karin ficou em silencio. – Foi o que eu pensei...

-Não pense em falar mais uma palavra contra mim ou contra Ino! – Gritou Karin correndo ate Sakura e a empurrando contra a parede, Sakura chutou Karin para longe e o quarto ficou em silencio.

Karin se levantou novamente e se lançou em Sakura com outra kunai, Sakura parou o golpe com a mão sangrando e as duas começaram a lutar.

Alguns minutos de socos e chutes, Sakura não agüentava mais se controlar, estava prestes a dar o soco final em Karin quando ouviu a risada estridente de Ino ao seu lado.

-Ah... Desculpe... É que... Sakura! Você esta perdendo para Karin! Karin! A grande loba esta perdendo para uma ninja rastreadora! – Com toda a raiva borbulhando dentro de si, com as mãos em garras, Sakura avançou em Ino e começou a sufocá-la e sacudi-la sem pena. Karin não tinha forças para se levantar.

Ino já estava vermelha e não respirava, Sakura apertava cada vez mais as mãos em torno do pescoço de Ino. Sakura estava fora de si, não pretendia matar Ino, mas a loira havia abusado e pagaria muito caro.

Ela tirou a kunai que estava a cima da cabeça de Ino e mirou no peito da loira. Com um grito para encorajar, Sakura começou a abaixar a kunai de pressa, só que ela parou no meio do caminho, paralisada pela dor que a havia atingido ela largou a kunai no colchão e olhou para o lado.

Sasuke estava ao seu lado, com o sharingan ativado, ele tinha acabado de cravar a seringa que Sakura tinha largado no chão em sua cintura.

Sakura foi parando de sentir seu corpo aos poucos e caiu para fora da cama.

-Sasuke...kun... – Murmurou ela antes da vista escurecer por completo.

* * *

Aeeeeew! Primeiro cap de tres do de hoooje! Daqui a pouco tem outro e o terceiro vou postar la pras seis sete horas beleza? Deixem reviews! Amo vocs! Resposta de reviews no terceiro ultimo cap de hoooje!


	17. De volta

Escrito por Mai Uchiha e Kira C. Buttet.

Naruto nao me pertence.

* * *

Sasuke tirou a seringa da cintura de Sakura e observou o corpo inerte cair no chão com um baque surdo.

_Pare! Já chega! Já chega Sasuke-kun..._

_ Você não pode continuar! Esta sentindo dor..._

_ Se você ficar comigo, eu farei com que você não se lamente por isso!_

A voz de Sakura ecoou dentro da cabeça de Sasuke, ele deu passos para trás e deslizou pela parede ate cair sentado no chão. Com a mão tremendo, ele olhou a seringa que ainda segurava.

_Você se lembra de tudo?_

_ Foi a melhor declaração de amor que eu já recebi..._

Segurando a cabeça e tremendo mais ainda e encolhido no canto, Sasuke olhou Sakura deitada no chão.

_Eu tenho família, amigos... Mas se você for... Para mim... É a mesma coisa que estar sozinha!_

-Sasuke-kun? – Ele ouviu a voz de Ino no alto da cama o olhando.

_Isso é errado Ino..._

_ É para o bem de todos..._

_ Para o seu bem você quer dizer._

_ Cale-se ruiva!_

Se arrastando e suando frio ele agarrou a mão de Sakura e colocou a cabeça dela em seu colo.

-Ei... Sakura? – Ele murmurou com as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto pálido. – Pode me ouvir?

-Sas... – Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, ela estava mais pálida que nunca. Sakura tentou levantar o braço para secar as lagrimas de Sasuke e mentir que estava bem, mas não tinha força.

-Você continua irritante... – Ele ouviu o que parecia uma risada de Sakura e a abraçou, o rosto afundado nos cabelos cor-de-rosa e balançando ela para frente e para trás ele tentava acalmar o coração que batia freneticamente e a cabeça que trabalhava a mil.

-Eu... – Ele só conseguiu ouvir a voz de Sakura por que a boca dela estava colada em seu ouvido. – Eu te amo tanto... – Sasuke afastou o cabelo do rosto dela e viu os olhos verdes se fecharem.

-Não... Não... Sakura... Por favor... – Ele a abraçou mais forte e beijo a testa dela. – Por favor... por favor... Não me deixe! Sakura! Por favor! – A porta se abriu com violência e Naruto, Tsunade, Juugo e Suigetsu entraram correndo no quarto.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – Gritou Tsunade olhando o vaso de cima da mesa de cabeceira no chão e Karin desmaiada no canto. Ninguém respondeu, ela olhou Sakura embalada nos braços de Sasuke e correu ate ela. – O que... O que aconteceu com ela? – Tsunade pegou a seringa e cheirou o liquido. – Shina...? Você fez isso com ela? – Ela perguntou olhando para Sasuke que ainda balançava Sakura. Sasuke olhou chorando para Tsunade e depois abaixou os olhos para a rosada desmaiada.

-Ela não pode morrer... Não pode... – Murmurou Sasuke. Naruto agarrou o ombro dele e o afastou de Sakura, ainda relutante, Sasuke ficou de pé e olhou enquanto Tsunade tentava curar Sakura.

-Naruto! Vá chamar reforços, peça uma maca e para prepararem a sala de cirurgia! Ainda da para salva-la! Vai!

-Hai! – Naruto empurrou Sasuke na poltrona e saiu correndo da sala. Os outros dois continuavam parados olhando o quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, Naruto apareceu na porta seguido de homens vestidos de branco, eles colocaram Sakura na maca e seguiram para fora do quarto junto com Tsunade e Naruto.

-O que você fez? – Sibilou Suigetsu se aproximando de Sasuke que continuava fitando o chão vazio.

-Eu... Eu não... – Nem Sasuke sabia ao certo por que havia feito aquilo, ele so lembrava de sentir uma raiva imensa de depois o corpo de Sakura no chão.

Suigetsu agarrou o colarinho de Sasuke e o levantou da poltrona o prendendo contra a parede.

-Diga! – Suigetsu o apertou mais contra a parede e o largou no chão. Suigestu desprendeu a espada das costas, mas sentiu Juugo segurando seu braço.

-Não vale a pena perder seu tempo. Vamos ver como Sakura esta. – Suigetsu acenou e prendeu novamente a espada. Ele olhou para Sasuke com nojo e seguiu para fora do quarto atrás de Juugo.

Sasuke se levantou do chão sentindo o corpo pesado e dolorido e olhou para a cama de Ino.

-Eu sei que esta acordada. – Disse Sasuke sem olhá-la.

-Já tiraram o corpo dela daqui? – Ino olhou em volta.– Ah! Sasuke-kun! Eu fiquei com tanto medo dela me matar! Mas por sorte Karin-chan apareceu e me salvou! Sasuke-kun...? – Sasuke se virou para Ino com o sharingan ativado.

-Tem alguma coisa errada não tem? – Perguntou Sasuke frio se virando novamente para a porta.

-Errada? Do que esta falando Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Ino tremendo internamente.

-Por em algumas memórias minhas... Estou vendo você e não Sakura? – Perguntou Sasuke se virando para olhar a mulher. Ino prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos.

-Sasuke... Você esta alucinando. Venha cá, vou cuidar de você. – Sasuke se aproximou lentamente da cama e se abaixou próximo ao rosto de Ino, sem que ela visse, ele pegou a Kunai que estava entre as pernas dela e cravou ao lado de sua cabeça no travesseiro.

-Esta mentindo! O que você fez? – Gritou Sasuke apontando a mesma kunai para Ino.

-Eu não sei do que você esta falando Sasuke-kun! O que aquela piranha disse para você?

-Limpe a boca para falar de Sakura filha da puta! Agora me diga o que você fez! – Ino sorriu.

-Você se lembra de tudo querido? – Ino gargalhou.

-O que...? – Sasuke se virou para sair correndo pela porta, mas antes que ele se afastasse Ino esticou o braço e murmurou.

-Memori gyakusū... – E Sasuke parou, ele se virou lentamente e olhou o quarto.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Sasuke voltando para a cama de Ino e a abraçando.

-Foi aquela louca de cabelo cor de rosa Sasuke-kun! Ela queria me matar! Ela chegou com veneno aqui e começou a falar coisas sem sentido... – Ino começou a chorar.

-Tudo bem... Fique calma. Eu vou chamar alguém para dar um jeito nisso e pegar Karin ok? Fique aqui... Não saia. Eu amo você. – Ele deu um beijo na testa de Ino e a loira acenou secando as lagrimas falsas.

-Também amo você querido. – Murmurou Ino e Sasuke saiu do quarto.

Ele deu um risinho, olhou para trás se certificando que Ino não o havia seguido e começou a correr pelo hospital. Sem ouvir as pessoas gritando para ele parar ele parava em todas as salas de cirurgia para olhar dentro da janelinha de vidro.

-Ela vai ficar bem? – Ele ouviu a voz de Suigetsu.

-Não sei... Tsunade não disse nada. – Disse Naruto depois. Sasuke olhou em volta sabendo que não conseguiria passar pelos três e pensou em uma maneira de entrar. Um homem vestindo branco passou em sua frente e sem pensar duas vezes ele apagou o homem com um golpe rápido no pescoço.

O puxou para uma salinha que estava atrás dele e trocou de roupa com o homem, saindo da sala umas mulheres entregavam pranchetas para ele e diziam coisas que ele não compreendia muito bem, ele colocou a mascara e passou pelos três.

-Ei! – Naruto o chamou ele se virou de cabeça baixa. – Você vai ajudar na cirurgia? – Sasuke acenou sem dizer nada. – Você sabe nos dizer como ela esta? – Sasuke negou em silencio e empurrou a porta para entrar na sala de cirurgia.

Ele viu Tsunade chorando ao lado da mesa e algumas pessoas com chakra emanando da mão, a cascata cor-de-rosa pendia pelo lado da mesa de metal e o rosto dela estava pálido e sem vida.

Sasuke empurrou algumas pessoas pelo caminho e se abaixou ao lado da mesa, Sakura usava apenas a saia e estava sem blusa. Ele segurou a mão morna dela e tirou a mascara.

-Sasuke? – Ele ouviu a voz de Tsunade e levantou o rosto para olhá-la. –Você não pode ficar aqui, pode contaminar algo! Saia! – Sasuke ignorou Tsunade e voltou a encarar Sakura. Tsunade suspirou derrotada e se concentrou em curar sua pupila.

-Estou aqui Sakura... Por favor... – Murmurou Sasuke no ouvido de Sakura.

-Tsunade-sama! Ela esta respondendo! - Gritou uma mulher olhando um monitor.

-Sasuke! – Disse Tsunade fazendo Sasuke olhar para ela. –Continue! Ela esta respondendo! – Sasuke sorriu sentindo um no na garganta.

-Não me deixe agora Sakura... Por favor... Estou aqui com você... Volta pra mim... – Ele beijou a testa suada de Sakura e ela fechou os olhos com força. Tsunade sorriu.

-Sasuke-kun? – Murmurou ela com a voz fraca e sentindo dor.

-Sou eu... – Murmurou ele.

-Esta doendo... – Disse Sakura abrindo os olhos e olhando ele. Sasuke apertou mais a mão dela.

-Já esta acabando querida. Aguente mais um pouco... – Disse Tsunade chorando. – Mas rápido!

-Vai ficar tudo bem... – Disse ele.

-Vai... – Disse Sakura sentindo o corpo relaxar. As pessoas em volta da mesa se afastaram e Tsunade ajoelhou ao lado de Sasuke.

-Você esta bem? – Perguntou a loira.

-Vou ficar melhor. – Disse Sakura se virando de lado e agarrando a mão de Sasuke com as duas mãos. Tsunade cobriu Sakura com um cobertor azul e beijou a bochecha dela. – Tsunade... Como? – Perguntou ela indicando Sasuke. Tsunade suspirou.

-Akira esta em coma induzido. O jutsu enfraqueceu.

-O que? Em coma? Por que não disseram? – Perguntou Sasuke nervoso.

-Ele foi para a U.T.I essa madrugada. Não tivemos muito tempo.

-Como vocês sabem do jutsu? – Perguntou Sasuke.

-A Ino... Meio que perdeu o controle antes de ser sedada e disse algumas coisas. Não temos certeza de tudo, por isso precisamos da sua ajuda Sasuke. Como você sabe que eu sabia Sakura? – Disse Tsunade olhando o moreno.

-Eu ouvi você falando com Naruto no caminho para Ca...Como você sabe do jutsu? – Perguntou Sakura olhando para Sasuke.

-Eu lembro de algumas coisas relacionadas a isso... Mas não tenho certeza. – Ele beijou a testa de Sakura e olhou novamente para Tsunade. – Creio que Ino tem que ser castigada.

* * *

Aeeew! Segundo cap de hooooje! O que acharam? Finalmente née! Sasuke aii se lembrando de verdadeeeeeeeeee! E o Akiiiira? Tadinho dele néeee! Bom, vejo voces daqui a algumas horas noo proximo caaap! Bjbj e deixem reviews!


	18. Sequestro!

_Naruto nao me pertence._

_Escrito por Mai Uchiha e Kira C. Buttet_

_Oh! Acho que amanha so tem cap a noite, entao fiquem ligadas! E dia 13 eu vou voltar para o BRASIL! Nem creeeeeio! Mais nao vou morar... Triste... Enfim... talvez dia 13 nao tenha cap, maos verifiquem eeeeem! Agora vamos a fiiic!_

* * *

-E vai. Não duvide disso Sasuke. – Disse Tsunade se levantando. – Vamos, me ajude a colocar Sakura na maca para levarmos ela para o quarto.

-Não precisa... Eu consigo andar. Não preciso ficar internada, só preciso de um pouco de apoio para ir para casa. – Sakura se sentou na mesa com a ajuda de Sasuke. – E da minha blusa também, por favor.

-Ah! Aqui. – Tsunade entregou uma blusa branca para Sakura e ela vestiu.

-Tem certeza que consegue andar Sakura? Devia ficar mais um tempo aqui no hospital ate termos certeza que você esta bem. – Disse Sasuke ajudando a Sakura a descer da mesa.

-Eu estou ótima Sasuke-kun. Não se preocupe. Nem você Tsunade. – Sakura riu para os dois e juntos saíram da sala.

-Sa-Sasuke?! Como você entrou ai? – Naruto foi o primeiro a se manifestar com gritos.

-Não importa. Você esta bem Hime? – Perguntou Juugo se aproximando.

-Estou. Só quero ir para casa. – Disse Sakura escorando a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke.

-Não é melhor carregá-la? Não sei... As pernas dela não estão com uma aparência muito forte. – Disse Juugo olhando para Tsunade.

-Tem razão. Sas... – Suigetsu em silencio se abaixou um pouco na frente de Sakura e ela pulou em suas costas. – Ta bom. Consegue levá-la ate em casa? – Suigetsu acenou e começou a andar seguido dos outros.

-Ei! Sasuke-teme! Você já se lembra de tudo? – Perguntou Naruto.

-Algumas coisas... – Disse Sasuke dando de ombros.

-E Akira? – Naruto se virou para Tsunade.

-Esta em coma. Mas creio que vá ficar bem. – Os seis entraram na casa de Sakura e Suigetsu a colocou com cuidado no sofá.

-Esta se sentindo bem? – Perguntou ele se virando de costas para Sakura.

-Estou. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela estranhando a atitude do amigo. Suigetsu não respondeu, se sentou na poltrona do outro lado da sala e esperou o resto do grupo se acomodar.

-Muito bem... Agora que temos Sasuke conosco, será mais fácil desvendar o jutsu. – Disse Tsunade sentada ao lado de Sakura.

-O que vocês tem ate agora? – Perguntou Sakura.

-O básico, um jutsu de família que troca ou embaralha as memórias. Ino o usou em Sasuke assim que ele voltou para a vila e prendeu as memórias em Akira certa de que a medida que ele crescesse isso se perderia em seu subconsciente. Por isso Ino ficou desesperada quando Sasuke o acertou, se Akira morrer, as memórias voltam para Sasuke.

-Não é muito detalhado, mas é a conclusão que chegamos ontem. – Disse Naruto serio.

-Memori gyakusū... A Ino disse isso no hospital. E senti uma coisa estranha, mas nada de mais. – Disse Sasuke.

-Faz sentido. É um jutsu morto dos Yamanaka por ser extremamente perigoso e o recipiente das memórias tem que algo vivo ligado aos dois. Nesse caso, Akira. – Disse Tsunade pensativa.

-Por que ela diria isso do nada? Entregando assim o nome do jutsu?– Perguntou Juugo.

-Ela provavelmente achou que estava me manipulando. Eu fingi que não lembrava de Sakura. – Todos concordaram. Os presentes na sala ficaram pensativos por alguns segundos quando Sasuke levantou a cabeça de pressa lembrando-se de algo. – Naruto, venha comigo. – Disse Sasuke se levantando.

-Onde vamos teme? – Perguntou Naruto franzindo o cenho para o amigo.

-Na minha casa, vamos logo.

-Eu vou também. – Disse Sakura tentando se levantar, mas parada por Tsunade.

-Não. Não vai não. É rápido, voltamos daqui a pouco. – Disse Sasuke beijando a testa dela e saindo correndo com Naruto porta a fora.

-O que vamos fazer teme? – Perguntou o loiro.

-Eu não lembro direito, acho que ontem eu vi algo com o nome desse jutsu la em casa. Não tenho certeza. – Disse Sasuke correndo de pressa pelas ruas.

Em poucos minutos os dois chegaram ao distrito Uchiha e correram ate a mansão de Sasuke.

O moreno foi logo para o segundo andar e parou na frente da porta do quanto de Itachi, respirando fundo, ele empurrou a porta para o lado e fechou os olhos esperando a dor de cabeça que não veio.

Ele entrou correndo e olhou para a mesinha em que tinha encontrado a foto do time, os papeis ainda estavam jogados no chão.

Ele se abaixou para olhar e achou o bolo de papeis com o nome _Memori gyakusū no Jutsu_ escrito no cabeçalho. Ele pegou todos os papeis juntos e saiu do quarto para voltar para a sala onde Naruto estava.

-Sasuke, sua casa não tinha mais fotos do seu casamento? – Perguntou Naruto olhando a única foto de Sasuke e de Akira pendurada na parede do corredor da cozinha.

-Filha da puta... – Sasuke subiu novamente as escadas correndo, abriu a porta de seu quarto com violência e abriu o armario que dividia com Ino, com exceção das roupas dele estava vazio, ele correu ate o banheiro e as maquiagens de Ino também tinham sumido. – Ah! Sua piranha! – Ele deu um murro na parede, pegou sua capa preta dentro do armário e correu para o quarto ao lado, as coisas de Akira também tinham sumido.

Desceu novamente as escadas e encontrou Naruto o olhando com o cenho franzido.

-O que foi Sasuke? – Perguntou o loiro.

-Aqui... Entregue isso para Tsunade. Eu vou atrás de Ino e de Akira. – Avisou Sasuke colocando a capa.

-Você não ta pensando que vai sozinho não é?

-Só entregue isso para Tsunade e venham atrás de mim depois, ela vai saber o que fazer. Não deixe Sakura vir junto me ouviu? É perigoso e ela ainda esta debilitada. Não deixe ela sair sozinha de jeito nenhum, deixe ela com Lee ou com Sai se todos vocês vierem me estendeu Naruto? – Sasuke agarrou os ombros do amigo e o forçou a olhar para ele.

-TÁ! Entendi! – Sasuke se virou e andou ate a porta. – Não quer deixar mais nenhum recado a Sakura Teme?

-Diga que eu a amo. – Sasuke flexionou um poucos os joelhos e sumiu.

Naruto se agarrou aos papei e correu o mais rápido que pode ate a casa de Sakura. Quando chegou lá eles continuavam da mesma maneira, encostados nos moveis e pensando.

-Tsunade! Sasuke mandou entregar isso. – Ele entregou os papais para Tsunade e esperou ela falar alguma coisa.

-Onde esta Sasuke? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Foi atrás de Ino e Akira. – Naruto deu de ombros. – Espera... Eles não estavam no hospital? – Naruto pensou por um momento. – Ah! Merda! Ino seqüestrou Akira! – Todos deram um pulo e o olharam.

-Tem certeza disso loiro? – Perguntou Suigetsu.

-Não... Quer dizer, foi o que o Sasuke disse, que ele iria atrás de Ino e Akira. Por isso que ele pegou a capa...

-Não importa, vamos atrás deles. – Disse Sakura.

-Não. Nos vamos, você vai ficar aqui. – Repreendeu Suigetsu e prendeu a espada nas costas.

-Isso não é justo! Eu estou ótima! – Gritou Sakura.

-Uhun... Nós sabemos. Vamos Naruto. – Os três se viraram e andaram ate a porta.

-Oh, merda! – Disse Tsunade ficando de pé com os olhos presos nas folhas em suas mão.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Ino não apenas seqüestrou Akira para fugir. Ela vai matar o Akira com as próprias mãos.

-O QUE? – Os três gritaram juntos.

-É o que diz aqui. Uma das maneiras do afetado pelo jutsu ter as lembranças de volta é a pessoa em que esta depositado as lembranças morrer, porém, se essa pessoa morrer pelas mãos do que lançou o jutsu as memórias são perdidas para sempre. – Tsunade levantou os olhos para o grupo a sua frente. – Parem a Ino de qualquer maneira. Ela vai matar uma criança!

_**::**_

Sasuke corria entre as arvores de uma floresta que ele desconhecia, nem tinha idéia se ainda estava dentro de konoha ou não.

Seguindo o rastro de seu filho, ele foi finalmente os achou nos limites de Konoha, em uma nascente ao leste. Com o sharingan ativado, ele avistou os dois.

-Te achei.

Ino segurava Akira como se sua vida dependesse disso, não podia matá-lo no hospital e ela precisaria mais do que desligar as maquinas que o ajudavam a respirar. Ela achou que seria o suficiente, porem o garoto lutava para sobreviver. Definitivamente, ele era um Uchiha.

Se ela matasse o garoto, Sasuke não se lembraria de mais nada a não ser ela e todos os outros ficariam com pena dele. Coitado, perdeu o filho e a memória. Realmente, uma pena.

-Uma pena, _querido_.

-Realmente. Uma pena. – Sasuke pulou no galho a frente de Ino fazendo-a cambalear para trás e bater em um tronco.

-Oto...San? – Akira murmurou. Sasuke sorriu. Tinha uma chance ainda.

-Coloque Akira no chão Ino. – Ino gargalhou.

-Por quê? Tem medo de me atacar e machucar seu filinho? – Ironizou a loira.

-Eu mandei você colocar Akira no chão. Se não...

-Se não o que? Hein? Vai me bater? E correr o risco de atravessar seu filho com o Chidori novamente? Venha, vamos ver o que você pode fazer.

-Coloque o Akira no chão. Vou contar ate dez. – Ino gargalhou novamente.

-Veremos o que você vai fazer...

-Um...

* * *

Aeeeew! Encerrando a maratona de caps hooooje! Quem gostou levanta a maaaao! Espero mesmo que vocs tenham gostado! A Sakura ta viva aiiii! Pra quem nao queria que ela morresse, ela nao podia morrer e logico! O Akira tbm ta vivo AEEEEEEEW! Para nossa alegria! Acho que Naruto esqueceu de dar algum recado a nossa Saky nao ée?! E suigetsu com ciuminho do Uchiha! Bom bom, agora vamos as reviews.

kekedia: Isso aii! Tem que estudar mesmo garota! Nao pode ficar lendo fic 12 hrs por dia e dormindo as outras doze naaaaao! De um exemplo! Mas leia a minha eeem! Essa aqui pode! Continue acompanhando e bjus doces parra voc!

.dm: Ninguem morreu cat! Ta aiii o cap! Nao deixe de acompanhar!

Bela21: Ino *&$# &*^&%^ Todos os palavroes existentes nao definem ela. Agora ta aiii, loca loca loca pra matar o Akira... Tadinha dela... Nem sabe que ta vindo reforcos! Neeeeh cara! Ele tava todo fofinho ao lado dela. Aquela cena que ele segura a mao dele e TAAAAAAO fofaaaaa! kkkk! Nao deixe de acompanhar bjbj!

Amai Yasumin: Nao morreeeeeu! Ta viviiiinho ainda! Todas nos estamos divididas néee cat! Vida cruel...! kkkk Te vejo nas proximas reviews!


	19. Inicio do conflito

Naruto nao me pertence.

_Escrito por: Kira C. Buttet e Mai Uchiha_

* * *

-Dois... – Ino gargalhou. – Três... – Novas risadas histéricas.

-Qual é Sasuke. Eu sou um bebe agora para você me tratar desse jeito? – Perguntou Ino secando as lagrimas.

-Não. Você é pior e merece ser tratada da pior maneira possível. Coloque Akira no chão enquanto eu ainda estou calmo. – Ino inclinou a cabeça e deu um sorriso maníaco.

-Por que esta fazendo isso Sasuke? O que aquela pirainha disse para você? – Perguntou Ino casualmente.

-Limpe muito bem a boca antes de falar da Sakura! E ela não disse nada para mim, eu simplesmente... Recordei... – Sasuke esticou o braço para frente e pequenos raios azuis passaram por sua palma. – Agora solte o Akira.

-Vai me atacar mesmo? Não esqueça por que ele esta assim. É culpa sua não é? – O coração de Sasuke apertou. – Diga! É sua culpa! Akira quase morreu por sua culpa!

-Cale a boca! – Gritou Sasuke com o corpo tremendo.

-Oh! Peguei pesado? – Ino riu.

-Morra Ino!

**::**

-Você sabe ao menos onde ele possa estar? – Perguntou Suigetsu friamente para Naruto.

-Ahn... É... – Naruto esfregou a nuca.

-Não. Você não sabe. – Concluiu Suigetsu. Ele suspirou e se concentrou em encontrar o chakra do moreno. – Tem algum lugar que ele possa ter ido?

-Eu não sei... Acho que não... – Os três correram por mais algum tempo e pararam logo depois.

-Eles estão por perto... Por aqui. – Suigetsu seguiu correndo na frente dos outros dois e mais a frente ele já viu o cabelo loiro de Ino e sua voz alterada.

-Eu amo você Sasuke-kun! Nunca faria nada de mal para você! – Gritou Ino. Os três apertaram o passo.

-Ah-ah... Terão que passar por mim primeiro. – Disse Karin bloqueando o caminho dos deles.

-Eu acabo com ela rapidinho... – Disse Naruto tentando avançar em Karin, mas foi parado pelo braço de Juugo e Suigetsu.

-Não podemos... – Disse Juugo encarando a ruiva.

**::**

Sakura andava inquieta de um lado para o outro na sala de estar. Os meninos haviam saído a menos de meia hora, mas para Sakura pareceu uma eternidade.

-Sakura... Sente! Você ainda esta debilitada! Não era nem para você ter saído do hospital! – Gritou Tsunade.

-Não Tsunade! Eu não consigo ficar parada aqui enquanto eles estão lá! – Esbravejou Sakura.

-Se acalme. Ino não tem chance contra eles. Não sei por que você esta tão preocupada.

-Por que Ino é mãe de Akira e Sasuke não conseguiria matá-la, por que Karin esta nessa também e Suigetsu ou Juugo não vão conseguir tirar ela do caminho e Naruto não vai poder fazer nada com todos eles evitando matá-las. Me entende agora? – Gritou Sakura, algo parecido com um rosnado saiu de sua boca.

-Calma... Olha, eu sei que você realmente quer ir lá, mas por favor, mantenha a calma. O chakra da loba que esta te mantendo acordada, então por favor, não se irrite. – Sakura abaixou a cabeça um tempo tentando se acalmar e depois a levantou de pressa. – Oh-Ou... - Sakura correu ate o pequeno jardim na parte de trás e Tsunade a seguiu.

-Okami... – No segundo seguinte Kitai pulou no jardim a frente de Sakura seguida de mais três lobos. – Quero que você me faça um favor. Vá atrás de Sasuke e Ino e tire Akira de Ino. Consegue? – Kitai acenou e se virou para os outros lobos, dando um uivo alto, os três se foram.

-Vou ficar aqui... – Disse Kitai se deitando na grama. Sakura se sentou na varanda que tinha passado a noite com os meninos e Tsunade se sentou ao seu lado.

-Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas. Você ficara bem apenas com ela? – Tsunade indicou Kitai e a loba negra levantou a cabeça. Sakura acenou e sorriu para sua shishou. Tsunade fez carinho nos cabelos cor-de-rosa de sua pupila e beijou sua testa. – Não saia de casa me entendeu? E descanse, volto mais tarde para saber como você esta.

-Já ne... – Murmurou Sakura quando Tsunade partiu. Ela esperou dois minutos depois que a loira partiu e se levantou. – Vamos Kitai. – Ordenou Sakura pulando no ar e se transformando em loba.

-Ainda esta debilitada Sakura-san. Não deveria se esforçar. – Disse Kitai.

-Tem uma mulher louca querendo matar o filho do homem que eu amo. Não vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados. – Dito isso, Sakura pulou o muro da casa e começou a correr ate localizar o chakra de Naruto distante.

**::**

-O que você vai ganhar com isso Ino? – Perguntou Sasuke. Ele podia acabar com ela a hora que bem entendesse, mas não podia arriscar machucar Akira novamente.

-O que eu vou ganhar? Bom... Vingança pela o que a Sakura me fez passar e... Você... – Sasuke balançou a cabeça sentindo pena da loira.

-Akira esta vivo e eu me lembro... Acho que seu plano fracassou. – Disse Sasuke.

-Há! Por pouco tempo. – Ino tirou uma kunai do coldre soltando as pernas de Akira e colocando ele a sua frente. Ela apontou a kunai para o pescoço dele.

-Pense no que você esta fazendo Ino. Ele é seu filho! Vai matá-lo só para me prender a você? É loucura! – Disse Sasuke tentando se aproximar da loira.

-Não... Não se aproxime de mim. E eu não sou louca, estou protegendo o que é meu. Louca é aquela garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa que matou inocentes e ate mesmo os próprios pais. Tem certeza que quer que seu filho cresça sob a influencia de uma assassina?

-Melhor uma assassina curada e arrependida do que uma louca que o quis matar ele. Ino... Estou perdendo a paciência com você.

**::**

-Não? Por que não podem me machucar Juugo? –Perguntou Karin com uma inocência fingida. Diante do silencio dos três ela sorriu. – Você vão ficar aqui me fazendo companhia ate Ino acabar o que ela vai fazer ok?

-Por que esta fazendo isso Karin? Pensei que você gostasse do Sasuke. – Disse Suigetsu calmo.

-Eu gosto! – Gritou Karin em resposta.

-Então por que esta fazendo isso? Se você quisesse o respeito não faria isso. – Suigetsu parecia aflito.

-É isso! Ele me respeita agora! Gosta de mim! – Gritou Karin batendo o pé.

-Acho que agora não. Já que ele se lembra de tudo. – Disse Juugo.

-Ele... Ele lembrou? – Karin parecia assustada.

-Lembrou. E quando souber que você esta nessa com a loira aguada acha que ele ainda vai gostar de você? – Perguntou Suigetsu arriscando se aproximar da ruiva.

-Não... Ino disse que ele nunca iria lembrar. Akira morreu? – Gritou a ruiva.

-Não. Acho que quando se tem consciência do jutsu ele não tem efeito. – Disse Juugo.

-Cara... Isso faz sentido. – Disse Naruto ao fundo.

-Mas... É um jutsu muito poderoso. Não é possível que... – Karin deixou a frase em aberto.

-Se uma coisa aprendemos nesses anos, é que todo jutsu tem seu defeito, não importa o quão forte e incrível ele for. Sempre haverá uma falha. – Todos olharam para Suigetsu quando ele terminou de falar.

-Vocês... Vocês me perdoam? – Perguntou Karin com a voz embargada. Os homens se entreolharam e Suigetsu andou ate ela. Ele pulou no galho ao seu lado e estendeu a mão para a ruiva.

-Tudo bem... – Disse ele, Karin sorriu e agarrou a mão dele, depois de um aperto de mão suave Karin sorriu maníaca.

-Sui... – A frase de Juugo foi cortada pelo grito de Suigetsu que foi preso contra a arvore com o braço torcido para trás.

-Sua vadia... Como eu cai nessa? – Ele deu um chute para tras acertando a barriga de Karin e a fazendo voar e bater em outra arvore. Rapidamente Suigetsu correu ate ela e a segurou pelo pescoço a sufocando. – Vão! Eu cuido dela. – Suigetsu encarou uma Karin assustada e sorriu.

-Sua Hime corre perigo _Sui-Kun_... – Murmurou Karin.

* * *

Eu sei... Esse cap ta escroto mais era so para vocs saberem o que ta acontecendo com cada um deles ok? Taaaaaaa acabando! To triiiiiste, acho que só tem o proximo cap e um epilogo! Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos as reviews

kekedia: Que bom que gostou do cap! E vai estudar sim u.u! Tem que passar de ano heeein! Bjbj!

Amai Yasumin: Tadiiiinha de voce negaaa! Espero que voc ja tenha saido do castigo! Morte a Ino mesmo! kkkkk' Sasuke te apoia! kkkk Naruto é um idiota, ele sempre esquece o mais importante... Ai ai... Vejo voc nas proximas reviews! BJBJ

Bela21": oOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Sasuke é um fofo em todos os quesitos! Eles dois entao... Aiaia... Deixe reviews! Bjbj

Danielle Uchiha: Vai ser coisa melhor que a morte, acredite. E o Akira ta bem siiim! Aleluia.


	20. Finalmente, eu e voce

As patas de Sakura já não agüentavam de tanto que havia corrido, havia procurado a metade da vila e não conseguia localizar o local exato do chakra de Naruto.

Corria pela floresta sem se importar se Kitai ainda a seguia ou não.

_ Ela não pode morrer... Não pode..._

_ Não me deixe sozinho agora Sakura... Por favor..._

_ Eu estou aqui Sakura... Por favor..._

As lagrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos verdes da loba, tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo novamente, e se ele se esquecesse novamente, e se Ino matasse Akira e Sasuke não se lembrasse mais dela?

-Sakura-san. – Ela ouviu Kitai atrás de si. – Estão por perto. – Os três lobos marrons pularam ao lado de Kitai e uivaram. Haviam localizado Ino e Sasuke.

Sakura semicerrou os olhos e correu mais rápido ainda. Ela estava perto, muito perto, já ouvia a voz de Ino gritando coisas incompreensíveis e o som do Chidori de Sasuke.

Ela ouviu a voz dele gritar alguma coisa, depois a voz de Suigetsu e Juugo seguido de um grito de Naruto. O que estava acontecendo? Ela se aproximou a tempo de ouvir Ino dizer.

-Memori gyakusū...

-Seja forte Sasuke... Por favor... Não deixe ela te controlar. – Murmurou Sakura para ela mesma. Ela pulou no tronco ao lado de Suigetsu e olhou a cena.

Sasuke estava a poucos centímetros das costas de Ino com o Chidori refletindo na pele branca dele, ele não se movia, os olhos negros fitavam o nada a sua frente.

-Não... – Murmurou Sakura. Ino riu, e se virou, o braço de Sasuke abaixou e o Chidori desapareceu. Ino beijou os lábios de Sasuke e empurrou a cabeça dele para olhá-la.

Os olhos vermelhos colados nos azuis, depois de alguns segundos Sasuke apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Ino e a abraçou.

Sakura voltou a sua forma normal sentada no chão e no mesmo instante sufocou um soluço com a mão. Sentiu Suigetsu passando o braço por seus ombros e a levantando e depois escondendo o rosto dela no pescoço.

-Ele me odeia novamente... – Disse Sakura tendo os cabelos afagados pelo amigo.

-Você não precisa disso Hime... – Alguns segundos de silencio e Juugo perguntou.

-Onde esta Karin?

-Eu a apaguei. Não se preocupe, ela ficara bem. – Suigetsu afastou Sakura para poder olhá-la nos olhos e sorriu carinhosamente antes de beijá-la a testa – Estamos com você Hime.

-Obrigada. – Sasuke ouviu a voz de Sakura e levantou a cabeça de pressa para olhar a menina. Ele estreitou os olhos quando a reconheceu.

Empurrando a Ino de leve para o lado, ele atacou Sakura sem piedade, com kunais e linhas de chakra, ele tentou machucá-la de qualquer maneira, para ela sentir na pele o que ela fez os dois passarem.

Todos os golpes foram parados, cortados e dissipado pelos três garotos que protegiam Sakura, eles gritavam para ela se proteger ou correr, mas ela continuava ali, entretida de mais olhando para Sasuke tentando matá-la.

-Saia do caminho Hime! Ele não vai ter pena de você! – Gritou Suigetsu parando a bola de fogo de Sasuke com a espada.

Juugo tinha libertado o selo e atacava Sasuke, pelo menos tentando fazer ele recuar e dar tempo de Sakura fugir mais nada parecia funcionar, ele continuava avançando loucamente e Sakura permanecia parada.

Os momentos dela e de Sasuke juntos passaram diante de seus olhos, olhando para ele agora, não parecia o mesmo Sasuke que havia segurado sua mão na chuva ou falado palavras reconfortantes quando ela estava passando por uma cirurgia.

Não era o mesmo, não podia ser. Ela queria o seu Sasuke-kun de volta. O Sasuke que a protege, o Sasuke que se importa, o cuidadoso. Não esse.

Ela olhou Ino parada com Akira no colo do outro lado do que se tornou o campo de batalha. Ino apertou os olhos para ela e sorriu mordendo o lábio.

-Pare Sasuke-kun! Já chega! – Gritou a loira. Não, não era possível que ela estava fazendo isso. Para que?

Ino colocou Akira no chão e esperou Sasuke dar uma folga nos ataques, ela correu ate ele e o abraçou por trás, assim como Sakura havia feito na floresta da morte.

-Por favor... Já chega... Já chega Sasuke-kun... – Sasuke parou, respirou e se virou para encarar Ino. Ele deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dela e pegou sua mão para saírem.

-Se você for embora... Eu... Eu vou gritar! – Gritou Sakura do outro lado. Os outros três meninos encaravam a cena sem entender.

Sasuke parou e pareceu prender a respiração, ele olhou para Sakura e viu os olhos molhados pelas lagrimas que ele viu quando partiu. Com força, ele largou a mão de Ino, mas a loira contra atacou.

-Você vai escolher ficar sozinho de novo?! Naquele dia, você me ensinou que a solidão é dolorosa. Eu entendi isso agora! – Ino sorriu para Sakura e quando Sasuke se virou ela estendeu a mão para ele.

Sasuke se sentia no meio do fogo cruzado, a memória do dia em que ele partiu piscava em sua mente cada hora com uma das meninas. Ele estava confuso e sentindo seu coração apertar a cada frase dita.

-Eu tenho família, amigos... Mas se você for... É a mesma coisa que ficar sozinha! – Gritou Sakura, Sasuke a olhou sentindo seu coração sair pela boca e puxando toda sua vitalidade. Era ela... Não... Era Ino...

-Eu...! Eu te amo tanto! – Gritou Ino. Não pode ser, tem que ser Ino. Mas por que ele continuava sentindo que aquelas palavras eram vazias?

-Se você ficar comigo, eu farei com você não se arrependa disso! – Gritou Sakura em meio as lagrimas caindo de joelho pelo medo de perder Sasuke de vez.

-Todos os dias serão divertidos e com certeza seremos felizes! – Gritou Ino com os olhos molhados por lagrimas falsas.

-Por favor...! Fique! Se você não puder ficar, me leve com você... – Sakura já tinha aceitado o fato de que Sasuke não se lembraria mais dela, que acabaria ali.

Sasuke segurava a cabeça em desespero, não sabia para onde ir, não sabia quem mais estava a sua volta, ele ouvia as duas vozes repetindo aquilo que ele tanto remoeu durante anos, mas não sabia o que fazer. A cabeça trabalhava a mil e ele ainda não sabia quem era a que ele realmente amava, quem era quem.

-Eu sei que você se lembra Sasuke... – Murmurou Sakura com as lagrimas molhando a saia cor-de-rosa. – Você me perguntou... A nossa senha da floresta da morte... A canção de ninja 'Ninki'... Eu me lembro de cada momento Sasuke, cada frase, cada monossílaba que você rosnou para mim, cada 'irritante' que você jogou na minha cara, cada missão... Eu me lembro de tudo, sei de tudo o que passamos... – Sakura estava aos prantos, o corpo tremia e a voz vacilava.

-Não escute o que ela diz Sasuke, eu estou aqui... Ela só quer confundir mais você. – A voz de Ino esta tão embargada quanto a de Sakura. Sasuke olhou de uma para outra em duvida.

-Eu vou com você! Eu vou abandonar a vila da folha! – Grita Sakura em suas ultimas expectativa de Sasuke se lembrar. Sasuke a olha e depois se vira novamente para Ino. Ainda com a mente confusa e a vista embaralhada, Sasuke se foca novamente em Sakura e sente seu coração sendo esmagado em vê-la chorando de novo por causa dele. De novo?

-Arigato... – Sussurrou Sasuke. Sakura levantou a cabeça de pressa e com as ultimas forças que restavam no corpo sem vida dela, ela correu. Ela correu ate ele e enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele.

-Sasuke-Kun! – Ela não reprimia mais o choro, os soluços e os gritos ficavam cada vez mais altos. Sasuke fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo cheiro de cerejeira que ele tanto amava e sentia saudade. Ele a abraçou de volta.

-NÃO! – Gritou Ino. Ela pegou a kunai que tinha soltado e correu ate Akira.

-Não! Ino! – Gritou Naruto. Sakura e Sasuke levantaram o rosto apenas a tempo de ver o sangue respigando no rosto da loira.

-AH! Oto-san! – Gritou Akira esticando o braço em direção ao pai e aos poucos, fechando os olhos em seu ultimo sorriso.

-Akira! – Gritou Sasuke correndo ate o filho. Ino tirou a kunai que tinha cravado no estomago de Akira e foi empurrada para longe por Sasuke. A loira gargalhou.

Sakura, Naruto, Juugo e Suigetsu correram ate os dois morenos que estavam na grama e Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke.

Sasuke a olhou em uma suplica silenciosa para que ela salvasse o filho dele, ela se abaixou em direção a Akira que ainda jorrava sangue e pressionou a ferida com chakra emanando das mãos, ela olhou para Sasuke e reparou que os olhos dele estavam quase se fechando, ela parou e o olhou com o coração em pedaços.

-Por favor... – Sasuke começou a chorar, ele abraçou Sakura por trás e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela sujos de sangue, os dois chorando passaram chakra o suficiente para fechar a ferida de Akira. – Eu vou estar sempre com você... – Disse Sasuke beijando o pescoço de Sakura.

-Eu estou com medo... Não quero perder você... – Sakura não parava de chorar, ela olhou a mão dele por cima da sua, ambas sujas de sangue e chorou mais ainda. – Não quero que você esqueça.

-Eu... Nunca vou te esquecer... – Sasuke fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça nas costas de Sakura.

-Volte para mim Sasuke-kun... – Akira abriu os olhos devagar e se deparou as esmeraldas de Sakura manchadas de vermelho.

-Saku... Sakura-chan...? – Sakura sentiu o peso sobre suas costas diminuir e Sasuke se mexer. Acabou.

-É... – Sakura empurrou os cabelos de Akira para trás e sorriu. Sakura sentiu sua cintura sendo apertada com força e depois uma mão alisando seus cabelos. Ela virou o rosto e se deparou com os incríveis olhos ônix de Sasuke a encarando. – Akira vai... – Ela não terminou a frase, Sasuke a beijou. Como? Como ele se lembrava?

Um beijo calmo, com paixão e necessidade. Ambos sentiram os corpos tremerem com o primeiro choque das línguas. Por falta de ar, os dois se separaram.

-Me prometa que não vai chorar mais. – Disse Sasuke segurando o queixo de Sakura forçando-a a olhá-lo – Me prometa.

-Eu prometo Sasuke-kun! – Sakura o abraçou e sorriu.

-Ai... Aishiteru... – Disse Sasuke em seu ouvido.

-Watashi mo... – Murmurou Sakura de volta.

-Akira. – O moreninho sorriu quando seu pai o olhou e sorriu com ternura. – Acho que não vai mais poder chamá-la de Sakura-chan.

-Por que Oto-san? Achei que vocês estavam se dando bem... – Começou o menino choroso, Sasuke deu um beijo em sua testa e o ajudou a se sentar.

-Que tal... Oka-san? – Disse Sasuke olhando do filho para Sakura.

-Oka-san? – Perguntaram os dois juntos.

-É. Sakura é sua nova Oka-san a partir de agora.

-Oka-san! – Akira abraçou Sakura e ela beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

-Oka-san... Então isso me torna... – Começou Sakura.

-Minha esposa. – Sasuke deu um selinho nela. – Minha mulher... Minha. – E eles se beijaram. – Espera... Onde esta Ino? – Perguntou Sasuke.

**::**

**Uma semana depois...**

-Bom... Como diz o ditado, o amor move montanhas. Sasuke sabia que ia se esquecer quando você curasse Akira, então, tendo consciência disso, não aconteceu. Simples assim. – Disse Tsunade tamborilando a caneta na prancheta. – As memórias continuam presas em Akira, portando, o jutsu continua ativo. – Sakura abriu a boca para falar mais Tsunade a cortou. – Não Sakura, você não pode controlar a mente de Sasuke por que ele já sabe, então se torna imune. Mais ou menos isso. É um jutsu repleto de falhas.

-Mas os dois vão ficar bem, certo? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Vão. Eles estão ótimos, Akira só precisa repousar um pouco e já esta pronto para outra. – Tsunade sorriu para Sasuke que respirou aliviado. Des de que voltaram da floresta Akira estava internado por causa da ferida e dos danos que o jutsu causou. Por sorte, não foram muitos.

-Onde esta Karin? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Foi enviada para o país do xá, passar uma temporada para acalmar os nervos.

-Agora... – Sasuke olhou para Sakura se soslaio. – E o castigo de Ino?

-Eu já me encarreguei disso. Digamos que... Eu fiz ela pagar na mesma moeda.

* * *

Final meeega broxante, eu sei... Mais cara, foi mega fofo não fooooi? Espero que tenham gostado! Amanha tem um epilogo não muito grande então eu agradeço a todas lá ok? Bjbjbjbjbjbjbj! Mereço reviews? Espero que siim!


	21. Epilogo

Oiii! Desculpa a demora meeeeeeeeesmo! Eu sei que ninguem le isso mais eu vou me explicar. Como eu disse, eu ia para o Brasil, mas, no dia 12, eu descobri que minha passagem era para o dia 12 e so faltava 3 hrs para o meu voo, eu nao tinha nada arrumado entao eu tipo, corri muuuuuuuuuuuuuito para chegar no aeroporto, enfim, eu consegui, peguei aviao e fui para Madri, chegando la, eu descobri que sim, meu voou era so no dia 13, e ainda era dia 12 e eu estava sozinha, enfim, eu passei 24 hrs la no aeroporto ate a hr do voo que foi CANCELADO! acreditam? Aii eu liguei para os meus pais que tinham Ido para Londres ai eu peguei um voo de ultima hr e fui para la, enfim... eu to em londres agr nao to no Brasil e to puta pq eu perdi minha bagagem e tive que reescrever o cap! Enfim, e isso ai! Espero que gostem!

* * *

Eu escrevi a primeira parte do cap ouvindo a musica Sakura's theme, acho que fica fofinha, entao se vocs quiserem ler ouvindo essa musica...

* * *

Sasuke entrou em sua casa sem fazer um barulho sequer, ele empurrou a mascara ANBU para cima e tirou a capa. Já era tarde da noite e a casa estava em completo breu, com exceção da cozinha que estava com a luz acesa. Ela nunca iria aprender.

Foi andando sem fazer barulho ate a cozinha. Se escorou cansado no batente da porta, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Sakura estava apoiada no balcão com a cabeça baixa e segurando uma caneca de café, o cabelo rosado longo preso em um coque mal feito e usando o robe azul celeste que ele havia mandando fazer para ela.

Ela não parecia ter percebido ele ali, não parecia nem estar acordada. Sasuke se aproximou da mulher e lhe beijou a testa com carinho, Sakura abriu os olhos cansados e sorriu para Sasuke.

-Tadaima... – Murmurou ele a abraçando. Sakura descansou a cabeça no ombro dele e respirou fundo. – A quanto tempo não dorme vida? – Perguntou baixinho.

-Não sei... Era para você ter chegado a quanto tempo? – Sakura levantou a cabeça para fitar o marido.

-Esta sem dormir a três dias? Não faça mais isso Sakura, é ruim para você. – Sasuke tirou os fios que caiam no rosto dela e a beijou.

-Eu fico preocupada com você. – Murmurou Sakura.

-Sem motivo. Me prometa não fará mais isso. – Sakura apenas acenou em resposta e beijou o marino com carinho. – Você precisa dormir...

-Hn... Eu sei... – Sakura apertou Sasuke com mais força e fechou os olhos. Ela estava quase dormindo quando sentiu Sasuke a pegando no colo e a levando para o andar de cima. – Akira quer te ver. – Disse Sakura quando eles passaram pelo corredor dos quartos. Sasuke a colocou no chão e eles pararam em frente a porta azul com o símbolo do clã escrito Itachi e Akira. Sasuke empurrou a porta e no mesmo momento Akira se sentou e sorriu para o pai, Sasuke andou ate ele e o abraçou.

-Você esta bem? – Perguntou Akira para o pai.

-Estou. Você se comportou? – Akira acenou e abraçou o pai.

-Oto-san? – Uma voz fraca veio do outro canto do quarto. O pequeno Itachi se sentou na cama e sorriu quando viu o pai.

-Oi filho... – Disse Sasuke pegando o filho de cinco anos no colo e se sentando na cama ao lado de Akira. – Espero que não tenham dado muitos problemas para sua Oka-san.

-Não demos. Nós nos comportamos bem! – Disse Itachi abraçando o pai.

-Oto-san! – Mais duas vozes vieram da porta e dois pequenos vultos passaram correndo por Sakura que esta encostada no batente da porta. Sasuke colocou Itachi no colchão ao lado de Akira e pegou as duas mais novas no colo. Amai e Ayano são irmãs gêmeas e tem quatro anos. Com olhos verdes e cabelos negros, Amai tem a mesma personalidade da mãe e Ayano a mesma do pai. Itachi é igual ao tio, o mesmo cabelo comprido e marcas a baixo dos olhos que estão aparecendo com o tempo. Ele beijou a testa de cada uma delas e as abraçou com força.

-Estava com saudade de vocês. Como estão? – Amai saiu do colo do pai e deitou no colo de Akira e Ayano deitou no colo de Itachi.

-Estamos bem! Oka-san, Suigetsu-ojisan e Juugo-ojisan estão nos ensinando a Tsukinodansu! – Disse Amai animada.

-Tsukinodansu? Para que vida? – Ele olhou para Sakura com o cenho franzido.

-Tsunade descobriu a pouco tempo quando Ayano ficou doente. Elas herdaram o meu chakra do Okami.

-Nossa... Isso é bom? – Perguntou Sasuke fazendo carinho nas meninas.

-Creio que sim. Vamos ensiná-las a invocar pelo menos um lobo quando a Tsukinodansu estiver controlada, em caso de batalhas ou algo assim. Não vamos abusar. – Sakura se sentou na cama e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke.

-Isso é bom. – Murmurou Sasuke.

-Ah! Akira vai fazer o chunin shiken semana que vem. – Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

-Passou rápido de mais...

-Daqui a pouco serão jounins. Akira foi para uma missão especial com ANBUS. Eu não acreditei quando ele foi convocado. Naruto teve que vir oficialmente falar comigo. – Os dois riram e depois ficaram em silencio observando as crianças que já tinham pegado no sono. – Vamos botá-los na cama. – Sasuke ficou de pé e pegou Itachi no colo com cuidado para não acordá-lo. O colocou deitado na cama e beijou sua testa.

-Aishiteru, filho. – Ele se afastou e Sakura beijou a testa do pequeno também murmurando as mesmas palavras.

Sakura pegou Ayano e Sasuke segurou Amai com carinho nos braços, eles se despediram de Akira também o beijando na testa e seguiram para a porta branca ao lado.

Sakura colocou Ayano na cama e fez exatamente a mesma coisa que fez com os meninos e Sasuke também fez a mesma coisa com Amai, depois os dois trocaram.

-Elas crescem rápido. – Disse Sasuke.

-É... Não foi ontem que você me levou para o hospital por que elas estavam nascendo? – Eles riram baixinho.

-Parece mesmo. Vem, vamos dormir. – Os dois andaram de mãos dadas ate o quarto, Sasuke se deitou apenas de moleton e Sakura com uma camisola fina.

-Aconteceu tudo tão rápido. Temos quatro filhos Sasuke.

-É... – Ele beijou ela rapidamente. Depois de alguns segundos em silencio e os dois quase dormindo ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela. – Koishiteru... Uchiha Sakura...

_**x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados na mesa do café um de frente para o outro. Eles ouviram os passos apressados descendo as escadas e alguns gritos.

-Sayonara! – Gritou Ayano e Amai juntas passando correndo pelos pais.

-Yoru ni o ai shimashou! – Gritaram os dois meninos.

-Ah-ah! Podem voltando! Os quatro! – Gritou Sakura. Eles gemeram e voltaram para a cozinha. – Se despeça direito! Todos! – Akira foi o primeiro ele fez uma breve reverencia para os dois e beijou a bochecha de casa um.

-Sayonara Oto-san. Sayonara Oka-san. – Com dezessete anos, Akira era tão bonito quanto o pai, agora com os olhos verdes graças as lentes que havia ganhado do pai, ficava mais lindo ainda. Para a infelicidade de um Neji e felicidade de uma Tenten, Akira estava a três meses namorando Miki, a filha do casal.

-Sayonara Oto-san. Sayonara Oka-san. – Disse Itachi repetindo o movimento do irmão. Com onze anos, Itachi já era o menino prodígio da academia.

-Sayonara Oto-san. Sayonara Oka-san. – As duas meninas falaram juntas e imitaram os outros dois. Os cabelos antes negros, agora atingiam uma coloração de rosa bem escuro, quase imperceptível e os lindos olhos verdes tão expressivos e brilhantes quanto os da mãe.

-Yoru ni o ai shimashou. – Disseram Sakura e Sasuke juntos e as crianças foram.

-Amamos vocês! – Gritaram os quatro antes de sumirem pela rua do distrito.

-Koishiteru. – Disse Sakura.

-Koishiteru. – Respondeu Sasuke e eles de beijaram.

Talvez todos aqueles anos que eles tinham passados separados um do outro, tivesse aumentado essa paixão que eles sentiam. A nova geração Uchiha já sabia de toda a historia do casal, e se orgulhavam do amor dos pais terem sobrevivido a tanta coisa.

Com quatro filhos e Sasuke ao seu lado, Uchiha Sakura pode com certeza dizer que é completamente feliz. Não se arrepende em momento algum do que fez ou deixo de fazer e todos os dias agradece a Kami pela família maravilhosa que tem.

Com as cinco pessoas que ele mais ama ao seu lado, Sasuke se sente completo a onze anos. Onze anos ao lado de quem ele ama. Só se arrepende de ter demorado tanto tempo para descobrir o verdadeiro amor. Mas se ele não tivesse vivido o que viveu, ele nunca aprenderia lições tão valiosas em sua vida.

_Quando as sombras da noite E as estrelas aparecem E não houver ninguém lá Para secar suas lágrimas Eu poderia segurar você Por um milhão de anos Para fazer você sentir o meu amor Eu sei que você Não se Decidiu ainda Mas eu nunca Erraria com você Eu já soube Desde o momento Que nos conhecemos Não há dúvida na minha mente De onde você pertence Eu passaria fome Eu me machucaria Eu iria me arrastando Avenida abaixo Não, não há nada Que eu não faria Para fazer você sentir o meu amor._

_**-X-**_

Ela esticou os braços para cima, seu corpo inteiro doía, um balançar suave e um barulho de água a estava deixando enjoada, um flash de um casal feliz piscou em sua mente, um menino moreno de olhos azuis, uma mulher de cabelo rosa e um homem moreno.

Aquela era ela? Quem era ela? Onde ela estava? Por que estava com medo? Por que estava sentido cheiro de maresia?

Ela tentou se virar mas o local caquético que ela estava virou e ela caiu em uma água clara, profunda e fria, ela não conseguia encostar os pés no chão. Estava em desespero. Tentou subir no barco de novo, mas ela virou, ela tentou inultimente varias vezes ate conseguir entrar na canoa branca.

Ela respirou fundo. Como havia chegado ali? Onde era ali? Quem era ela? Qual era seu nome? A imagem do casal piscou novamente.

Ela passou a mão pela cabelo e descobriu que era loira, grande coisa. Estava em pânico. Com frio e com medo. Por Kami! Como havia parado ali?

Ela ouviu algo batendo na lateral do barco e o balançando com violência, ela olhou para o lado e não viu nada. O corpo começou a tremer. Uma nova pancada e ela se levantou, quando se virou, uma barbatana enorme passou ao seu lado, e depois outra e outra, a pequena canoa estava cerca de... Como era o nome disso? Por que estava com medo afinal?

_É menos que ela merece pelo o que fez._

Uma voz dura ecoou em sua mente.

_Sua piranha!_

-Quem são vocês? Onde estão? Me tirem daqui! – Gritou Ino. Ela ouviu um som se aproximando e uma voz gritando. Ela se virou de pressa e viu outras pessoas em um barco parecido com o dela.

-Ei chefe! Uma garota! – Gritou um homem gordo apontando para a loira.

-Coloque ela no barco. – Disse outro homem sujo. A loira estava agradecida por a terem salvado de onde quer que ela estivesse. Estava prestes a agradecer quando um deles falou.

-O que vamos fazer com ela chefe?

_Eles a encontraram perdida na floresta e a ajudaram. _

A voz ecoou novamente em sua cabeça. Então eles iam ajudar ela!

-Acho que... Podemos nos divertir um pouco antes de colocar ela no bote de novo... – Disse o sujo.

Bom, não são todas que tem a mesma sorte que a nossa rosada não é?

* * *

AAIIIIIIIII! Gostaram? Amai! Gostou de ser filha do Sasuke? HAHAHAHAHAH' linda ela! e voc tbm! Bom galera, é isso. Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews! To chorando akii. Eu fiqei muito feliz pelas que acompanharam e amo muito voces de paixao! Espero que tenham gostado e se deixarem reviews eu respondo por PM valeu? Ate a proxima fic, AAAAH! to pensando em uma parceria. Quem tiver afim de conversar. So deixar PM que eu respondo valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eu? Bjbj! Amo muuuuuuito voces! Sayonara!


End file.
